Complicated
by DongMinChan
Summary: tentang Mingyu yang mempertanyakan statusnya sebagai anak dari Jung Yunho dan juga Kim Jaejoong /kaga bisa bikin summary/ Yunjae,Meanie,GS,DLDR (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_Drama "Woman in Black" kembali memecahkan rekor rating,ini adalah drama dengan rating tertinggi selama 1 dekade,semua ini tak jauh dari para pemain utama nya,seperti kita ketahui si ratu rating Kim Jaejoong ..._

PIP

Mingyu mematikan televisi dan membuang remot tv ke sembarang arah,kuping nya panas ketika nama 'Kim Jaejoong' disebut,dia benci dengan orang itu,orang yang memiliki fans jutaan diluar sana dan juga fakta yang dia tidak bisa hindari orang yang benci itu adalah ibunya. Mingyu tersenyum miris,Menurut nya orang itu pintar sekali memainkan peran,jika diluar rumah dia berakting seperti gadis perawan melupakan semua fakta tentang dirinya,dan jika dia dirumah dia akan menajdi seorang ibu untuknya berlaga sok baik dan sok perhatian.

"dasar wanita serigala"

Lamunan Minggyu buyar akibat suara handphone nya berbunyi,dia segera menyambar ponsel nya itu

"hmm"

"..."

"siapa saja?"

"..."

"ok,5 menit lagi aku sampai"

Seperti biasa kerjaan Mingyu hanya bermain dan menghamburkan uang orang tua nya saja,dia bukan tipe anak yang suka berdiam dirumah,dia lebih memilih menginap ataupun ke bar untuk mentraktir teman-temannya yang penting dia tak kesepian.

=0604=

Jaejoong mengganti pakaian nya,dia membersihkan wajahnya tak lupa dia memasangkan masker ke wajah cantiknya itu,dia melihat jam di dinding,sudah pukul 2 pagi dan suaminya belum pulang,dia menunggu dengan cemas,soalnya biasanya suaminya akan mengabarinya jika pulang terlambat. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali ke kamar putranya,tapi pintu itu selalu terkunci untuknya. Dia hanya bisa bertemu saat pagi,paling hanya hitungan menit saja,karena Mingyu lebih memilih makan di sekolah saja.

Cklek

Jaejoong yang merasa pintu terbuka,langsung berdiri dan menghampiri orang itu

"Yun,kau kah itu?"

Mingyu POV

aku keasyikan bermain PS dirumah hoshi hingga lupa jika ini sudah pagi,sebenernya aku malas pulang,tapi karena aku tak ingin kena ceramah panjang dari wanita itu jadihlah aku pulang,aku melihat mobil wanita itu sudah terparkir,berarti dia sudah pulang lagian sekarang juga sudah pukul 2 pagi

aku membuka pintu utama karena kunci belakang tertinggal dirumah Hoshi Hyung

"AKHHHH"

BRUKK

==0604== 

"hiks hiks dia tak mau bangun juga Yun,ayo bawa ke rumah sakit saja"

Jaejoong tidak tenang melihat putranya yang belum membuka mata juga,akibat melihat dirinya yang memakai masker dan juga daster yang terlihat seperti hantu karena tadi dia sangat malas untuk menyalakan lampu,untung saja tak lama Yunho sang suami juga masuk,sehingga putranya bisa dipindahkan ke kamarnya

"dia hanya pingsan Boo,tenangkan dirimu"

Yunho jengah melihat Jaejoong yang menangisi Mingyu yang pingsan karena kaget,padahal putranya itu baru pingsan tak lebih dari 10 menit saja

"ini karena aku hiks hiks"

Jaejoong memekik senang karena putranya perlahan membuka matanya itu

==0604==

Mingyu mendengar suara berisik-berisik di sampingnya,siapa lagi kalo bukan orang tua nya yang sedang berdebat,dia hanya menengok sekilas lalu mengingat kejadian tadi,sungguh dia sangat malu pingsan karena melihat hantu

"kau bangun sayang?"

Jaejoong langsung duduk disamping Mingyu dan mengusap wajah putranya dengan sayang

"maafkan umma,nde" ucap Jaejoong tulus

Mingyu menghempaskan tangan itu,dia segera bangun dan berjalan ke kamarnya

"Jung Mingyu,appa tidak mengajarkan sikap seperti itu..."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho yang ingin mengejar putranya itu dan melayangkan hukuman untuk putranya

"kau terlalu memanjakannya boo"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan mengajak Yunho untuk tidur

"tapi dia sudah..."

"ini sudah malam,ayo tidur"

Yunho yang melihat tatapan Jaejoong langsung menurut dan mengikuti istrinya,Jaejoong tidur membelakangi Yunho,tak lama Yunho memeluk istrinya itu,dia tahu istrinya menangis karena putra kecil mereka yang makin susah digapai.

To Be Continued

==0604==

Hai hai aku author baru hihi,sebenernya udah tau ffn dari dulu,tapi baru sekarang berani nulis hehe dan aku bakal seneng banget kalo kalian mau review tulisan jelekku ini.

Maafkan aku menggeser Changmin sebagai anaknya Yunjae hehe,Changmin bakal tetep muncul kok tenang aja,kenapa aku pake Mingyu?alasan pertama karena aku lagi suka banget sama Seventeen dan ada artikel yang bilang kalo Wonwoo mirip sama Yunho,tapi menurutku Mingyu yang lebih mirip sama Yunho,dan seneng banget pas pendapatku juga banyak yang setuju,malah ada pendapat yang bilang mingyu mirip yunho ada dari tahun 2013 wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong sedang bersenandung sambil melihat hasil makanan nya yang sudah tertata rapih di meja makan,sudah lama sekali dia tak makan dengan putra semata wayang nya itu,hari ini suaminya tidak dirumah dia masih harus ke luar negeri hingga minggu depan,sehingga dia hanya memasak makanan kesukaan putranya saja. Setelah selesai,dia segera berlari menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu besar yang bertuliskan '...' Jaejoong tersenyum membaca tulisan itu,dia mengetuk pintu besar itu sambil memanggil putranya

"Mingyu-ah"

Cklek

Tak lama munculah seorang remaja lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya,Jaejoong tersenyum melihat putranya,hari ini adalah hari pertama putranya masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. Jaejoong memperhatikan paras Mingyu,kini tinggi Mingyu sudah melampaui nya,wajah anaknya mirip dengan Yunho,ditambah gigi taringnya yang sangat lucu menambah kadar ketampanan nya. Dia masih tak percaya jika putra gembul nya itu sekarang sudah besar,dia makin tampan dan berkarisma.

"ehem..."

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar karena deheman Mingyu,dia tersenyum dan berniat merapihkan rambut putranya,tapi sebelum itu terjadi Mingyu malah mundur selangkah,membuat Jaejoong membatalkan niatnya

"ada apa?" tanya Mingyu to the point

"kajja,kita sarapan,umma sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu" Jaejoong masih tersenyum cerah

"aku harus upacara,ini hari pertama"

"tapi..Gyu-ah sebentar saja,atau kau ingin umma buatkan bekal,nde?"tanya Jaejoong penuh harap

Tapi Mingyu melengos pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong,wanita itu mengejar anaknya tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Mingyu,Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat kepergian Mingyu dengan nanar,tubuhnya langsung lemas saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu lagi,selalu saja begini,Mingyu nya berubah dia tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dia menjadi dingin,kasar,tertutup dan juga menyebalkan padahal dulu Mingyu itu penurut dan juga sangat perhatian kepadanya,dia merasa kehilangan putranya,dia merindukan Mingyu yang dulu.

"maafkan umma sayang hiks hiks"

Hanya kata maaf yang bisa Jaejoong ucapkan untuk sekarang.

==0604==

Mingyu upacara dengan khidmat sebenarnya dia bukan siswa penurut juga sih,namun karena ini hari pertama setidaknya dia harus melihat kondisi dulu. Saat amanah pembina upacara,dia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan dan matanya penasaran dengan wanita yang berada di sebrang tempat barisnya itu,wanita itu sangat datar,wajahnya menyeramkan,mata sipitnya membuat dia seperti seorang pembully,tapi entah Mingyu tertarik dengan nya,karena dia unik dan satu lagi dia cantik.

Selesai upacara semua murid dibubarkan,dan untuk murid baru mereka harus melihat nama mereka di papan untuk mengetahui di kelas manakah mereka,Mingyu dan juga sahabatnya yaitu Hoshi,Dokyeom dan juga Vernon ikut mengantri untuk melihat kelas mereka. Mereka berdoa agar dapat satu kelas lagi,dan akhirnya doa mereka terkabul. Dengan riang mereka ber 4 melangkah ke kelas X-B,semua nya adalah wajah baru mereka sama sekali tak mengenal nya. Mereka sudah pasti duduk bersama dan berdekatan,Mingyu berjalan malas karena tidak ada yang menarik namun matanya melihat gadis tadi duduk di pojok barisan belakang,wajah datarnya itu diganti oleh sebuah senyuman,ah sial dia bertambah cantik jika senyum.

"hei,kau kenapa Gyu-ah"

Lamunan Mingyu buyar karena Hoshi yang menepuk punggungnya,dia sebal dengan sahabatnya itu tidak tau apa dia sedang menikmati pemandangan indah.

"kau duduk dengan siapa Gyu-ah?"

"terserah"

Hari pertama ini diisi dengan perkenalan saja,dan Mingyu sangat menanti saat giliran nya gadis itu

"anyeong...namaku Jeon Wonwoo,senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

'ok,wonwoo nama yang indah'pikir Mingyu

Vernon yang duduk sama Mingyu merinding karena sahabat nya itu senyum-senyum sendiri,dia menyenggol Hoshi dan juga Dokyeom

"kau menyukainya"

"unik juga seleramu"

Ah...sial

"apa sangat terlihat?"

Ketiga temannya tertawa dan memukul badan Mingyu,sungguh sahabatnya satu ini sama sekali tidak pandai berakting dan juga berbohong.

==0604==

Jaejoong menatap dirinya di cermin,wajah nya masih terlihat seperti seorang remaja,tak heran jika fans nya sangat banyak sekali. Tentu kalian tahu jika menjadi artis di korea bukanlah hal mudah,dan ini adalah mimpinya dari kecil. Kau juga tahu jika banyak fans yang membenci idola nya jika ketahuan menjalin cinta,mereka ingin idolanya single dan hanya milik fans nya saja. Jaejoong memang menutupi rahasia besar jika dia sudah menikah bahkan sudah memiliki anak, selain karena fans nya yang bakal marah dan mengancam karirnya,satu alasan besar lainnya adalah orang tua Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah rival dan sama sekali tak merestui keduanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi kita akan take sebentar lagi"

"ah,nde"

Setelah berkali kali mengulang adegan untuk mengambil yang bagus,akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat juga,dia segera mencari handphone nya itu dan membaca pesan manis dari suaminya,dia merasa bersyukur bisa menikah dengan Yunho walaupun tak direstui dan diam-diam tapi mereka sangat bahagia ditambah hadirnya Mingyu membuat dia menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.

'jangan lupa makan siang,nanti hangatkan lagi makanan nya,ah..satu lagi umma sudah membeli persedian susu coklat untukmu,istirahatlah jangan lupa minum vitamin'

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengirim pesan itu ke putranya walaupun tak pernah dibalas,setidaknya anak itu akan membacanya.

==0604==

Mingyu yang sedang bersantai di taman belakang rumahnya mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada satu pesan dari ibunya,selalu saja wanita itu mengirim nya pesan mengingatkan untuk ini itu,Mingyu menghela nafas panjang,dia tidak butuh pesan ini itu,dia hanya ingin umma nya. Umma nya yang mengakui nya di depan semua orang,umma nya yang bangga memiliki putra seperti dirinya,namun Mingyu harus menerima kenyataan itu semua hanyalah mimpi nya disiang bolong,Mingyu malas untuk mengingat hari itu,hari dimana hati nya tersakiti oleh orang yang dia paling sayang

" _umma"_

 _Mingyu memanggil Jaejoong saat melihat ibunya itu sedang berjalan menuju press confress untuk drama terbarunya,Mingyu masih tersenyum senang,dia kabur dari supirnya dan menyusul ibunya setelah sepulang sekolah._

 _Berbeda dengan Mingyu,wanita itu panik karena takut ada media yang memergokinya,bisa hancur drama nya dan juga karirnya saat ini juga_

" _apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Jaejoong panik sambil menarik Mingyu ke parkiran yang sepi_

" _aku rindu umma"_

 _Mingyu memeluk umma nya namun Jaejoong mendorongnya karena melihat ada wartawan yang memergokinya_

" _ah ternyata kau disini noona"seorang remaja sepantaran dengan Mingyu menghampiri Jaejoong_

" _hei,Jinwoo kau darimana saja"_

 _Jinwoo langsung berlari dan Jaejoong membuka tangannya untuk memeluk anak itu,mereka berpelukan sangat erat,Jaejoong juga mengacak rambut nya Jinwoo_

" _umma bogoshipo" percayalah itu bukan Mingyu namun itu suara Jinwoo,dia merubah panggilan untuk Jaejoong_

" _nado,kau ini semakin sibuk saja hehe"_

 _Mereka berdua melupakan Mingyu yang daritadi berdiri mematung memandang momen yang menyakitkan itu,dia yang tak bertemu berbulan-bulan hanya meminta pelukan saja,di tolak oleh Jaejoong,namun anak tadi yang bahkan tak ada ikatan bahkan diberikan pelukan erat oleh umma nya,salahkah Mingyu iri ?_

 _Tak lama banyak wartawan yang memergoki mereka,Mingyu yang sadar itu segera memakai masker dan menggunakan topi nya untuk menutupi identitasnya_

" _itu siapa Jaejoong-ssi?"_

" _tadi aku mendengar dia memanggil kau 'umma' "_

 _Tanya beberapa wartawan_

" _ah...mungkin kau mendengar panggilan Jinwoo untukku,untuk anak itu aku tidak mengenalnya,aku bertemu dengannya kali ini saja,dia sepertinya fans ku"_

" _aku juga baru melihatnya,haha aku memang sering memanggil noona dengan sebutan umma karena dia sangat menjagaku dan merawatku dengan baik saat syuting ini "tambah Jinwoo_

' _jika itu hanya fans mengapa kau menariknya kesini?' tanya salah seorang wartawan_

" _dia ingin memberikan ku kado,karena aku takut ketauan manager ku sehingga aku mengajaknya kesini"jawab Jaejoong mengarang_

 _Jaejoong mendapat pujian dari wartawan karena dia sangat menghargai fans nya berbeda dengan Mingyu yang tersenyum miris mendengar pengakuan ibu nya,dia sudah besar dan sangat jelas mendengar penuturan ibunya,yang sama sekali tak mengakuinya. Itulah hari yang sangat Mingyu benci terlebih semua itu dihari kelahirannya._

To be Continued

==0604==

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang,beruntung sekali jam pertama hari ini tidak ada guru,teman-temannya pada bergosip ini itu,kelas sudah sangat berisik seperti pasar,dia sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan ke 2 sahabatnya yang bermain UNO dengan beberapa teman kelas nya kadang Mingyu tersenyum ketika temannya kalah ataupun bermain curang agar bisa menang. Saat ditawari ikutan Mingyu hanya menggeleng mood nya sedang buruk pagi ini,dia kembali bertengkar dengan kedua orang tua nya.

" _gyu-ah,Umma sudah buatkan sarapan,ayo kita makan" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Mingyu keluar dari kamar nya lengkap dengan seragam._

 _anak itu hanya diam seperti biasa dan pergi,tapi Umma nya terus mengejar hingga lantai 1,Jaejoong memegang tangan Mingyu,tapi anak itu malah menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong kasar hingga Umma nya jatuh terdorong kebelakang._

" _akh..."ringis Jaejoong karena tubuh nya membentur lemari_

 _PLAKK_

 _Saat berbalik Mingyu kaget ada Yunho berdiri di belakangnya,ayah nya tanpa berkata langsung melayang kan tamparan ke pipi nya._

" _apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak jaejoong pada Yunho_

" _kau tak apa Min..." sebelum tangan Jaejoong menempel pada pipi Mingyu,anak itu lebih dulu mengelak_

" _lihat lah kelakuan nya makin kurang ajar,Boo" Ucap Yunho membela dirinya_

" _tapi tetap saja..."_

" _aku berangkat" tanpa banyak kata,Mingyu memotong perkataan ibunya dan melesat pergi_

" _dia makin marah padaku " lirih Jaejoong_

" _kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu,dia harus dewasa,seharusnya dia harus tau..."_

" _CUKUP,kau kira masalah kita segampang itu,ini terlalu rumit untuknya Yun,mengertilah"_

 _Yunho hanya menarik nafas,jika berdebat seperti ini dia akan selalu kalah dari Jaejoong,kadang Yunho muak dengan perlakuan Mingyu ke dirinya dan Jaejoong,mereka sama sekali tidak dihormati sebagai orang tua. Padahal Yunho merasa mereka sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk anak itu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memberi anak itu pelajaran tapi selalu lagi dan lagi Jaejoong menahan nya,Yunho akan kalah dengan wajah memelas Jaejoong dan juga air mata dari wanita itu._

 _Di dalam bus,Mingyu menyenderkan kepala nya ke kaca,dia memegangi pipi nya,walaupun sekarang sudah tak sakit,tapi itu masih meninggalkan bekas untuknya,ini adalah pertama kalinya ayah nya melayangkan pukulan untuknya setelah sekian lama hanya memarahinya kali ini dia merasakan kemarahan lelaki itu,setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya._

==0406==

Mingyu mendengar suara teman cewe nya sangat berisik,karena membicarakan drama dan pemainnya,padahal dia tidak diganggu sih tapi temannya membicarakan drama ibu nya,berkali kali teman temannya itu berteriak dan memuji muji Kim Jaejoong,kuping Mingyu panas mendengar nama itu dan sekarang merembet ke sahabatnya Hoshi. Tadi saat Vernon dan Dokyeom bermain UNO,Hoshi lebih memilih berkumpul dengan para wanita,si hamster itu sedang mengincar seseorang.

"lihat apa yang aku download"ucap Hoshi bangga

"mwoya"ucap Hansol

"drama yang sedang hits sekarang haha"

"sejak kapan kau menonton itu Hamster"tanya Mingyu

"sejak wanita kecil yang duduk dengan Rubah mu itu merekomendasikan nya hehe"

"jangan-jangan kau..." ucap Dokyeom histeris

"yeah ini salah satu trik untuk dekat dengannya haha"

"boleh juga idemu"Ucap Hansol

Mereka yang biasanya bermain games saat jam kosong seperti ini,sekarang beralih menjadi melihat drama karena ingin mendekati sang pujaan hati,yah agar mereka punya bahan omongan saat dekat dengan wanita wanita itu hehe

"ternyata benar Jaejoong Noona sangat cantik" ucap Hoshi saat melihat drama Jaejoong sekarang

"pantas saja wanita-wanita itu nge fans dengan nya,aktingnya bagus dan juga tak lupa body nya WOW " ucap Dokyem sambil membentuk huruf S dengan tangannya

"AKH..."ringis Dokyeom saat tangan Mingyu yang berada dipunggung nya itu meremas bahu nya dengan tenaga besar

"ah mian dokyeom ah hehe,aku hanya refleks melihat adegan actionnya" aku Mingyu berbohong padahal dia kesal karena temannya itu membicarakan keseksian ibu nya didepan anak nya sendiri. Dokyeom lalu memandang Mingyu malas.

"ah setelah ini sepertinya aku akan menjadi fanboy nya"ucap Hoshi menggebu-gebu

"nde nde aku juga Hoshi hyung haha" Ucap Dokyeom

"aku hanya menyukai akting nya saja" ucap Vernon

"biasa saja,aku tidak menyukainya" ucap Mingyu,walaupun dia mengakui akting Umma nya sangat bagus di drama maupun di kehidupan aslinya

"ya ya Mingyu-ya kita mengerti seleramu hanya si rubah itu saja,tapi asal kau tahu rubah mu adalah fans garis keras Kim Jaejoong "

'ah sial' rutuk Mingyu dalam hati

==0406==

Yunho sedang membaca berbagai laporan mengenai perusahaan yang dipimpin nya sekarang,dia memegang beberapa perusahaan ada perusahaan dari ayahnya dan juga ada yang memang dia bangun sendiri dari 0. Bisa dibilang Yunho adalah pengusaha dengan kekayaan yang fantastis di usia nya yang belum genap 40 tahun. Jika diluar rumah mereka hanya mengenal Jung Yunho pengusaha tampan mapan dan lajang. Banyak sekali wanita baik kalangan pebisnis,bawahannya maupun model mendekati nya tapi mereka selalu berakhir mengenaskan karena selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yunho,sampai ada yang membuat fitnah jika Yunho tidak menyukai wanita.

Sebagai pimpinan,Yunho dikenal sangat ramah dan baik pada pegawainya,tapi sikapnya itu diiringi dengan sikap disiplin dan juga tegas. Dia mau dihukum jika dia datang terlambat sama seperti pegawainya sesuai peraturan,sehingga dia sangat disegani dan dihormati sebagai pimpinan.

"permisi tuan"ucap sekertaris Yunho

"masuklah"

"ini ada proposal mengenai pembukaan casting untuk pencarian model brand kita selanjutnya"

"apa kriteria untuk modelnya?"

"pertama dia harus remaja"

"ya ya yang itu tidak usah disebutkan ini kan produk skincare untuk remaja,masa iya model nya sudah tua"

Sekertaris nya hanya tertawa menanggapi guyonan atasannya itu

"yasudah sini proposalnya,kuserahkan ini pada mu,jika nanti sudah terpilih suruh menghadap ku dulu,aku ingin mengetahui model pilihan kalian,jika tak cocok aku akan memilihnya sendiri "

"baik tuan,aku permisi dulu"

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi,dia tersenyum membaca nama yang menghubunginya itu dia menamai kontak istrinya dengan tulisan 'the real boss',sehingga jika sekertaris atau yang lain lihat akan mengira itu telfon dari ayah atau ibu nya.

"Wae?"

'aku gugup sekali'

"kau kan sudah biasa"

'iya tapi aku takut tidak bisa menghibur mereka'

"kau saja bisa menghiburku di ranjang"

'JUNG YUNHO AKU SERIUS'

Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya setelah mendapat teriakan indah dari istrinya

"tarik nafas lalu hembuskan perlahan untuk menghilangkan gugup mu"

'huuu...haaa huuu...haaaa huuu...haaa sudah lalu apa lagi'

"pikirkan permainan kita semalam"

'SIALAN KAU ...'

Sebelum telinga nya berdenging Yunho mematikan ponsel nya terlebih dahulu,dia tertawa bisa mengelabui kepolosan istrinya itu.

==0406==

Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyian nya setelah menelpon suami nya untuk menghilangkan gugup nya sebelum mengadakan fansign dengan fans nya,dia masih menggerutu dalam hati,selalu saja dia dibodohi oleh musang itu,tapi suami nya menjadi moodboosternya untuk hari ini,setelah tadi pagi dia merasa sedih karena putranya.

"Jae Noona apa kau sudah selesai?oh gosh kenapa lama sekali ke kamar mandi nya"

"hehe mianhae,perut ku agak bermasalah karena kemarin makan pedas"

"yasudah,kajja kita lanjutkan make up nya"

Setelah selesai make up,Jaejoong bermain ponsel sambil menunggu open registrasi untuk fans nya selesai,sesekali wanita itu keluar dari backstage dan melambai ke arah fans nya,dia sudah di tegur oleh crew namun tetap saja dia melakukannya. Hari ini dia melakukan fansign di sebuah pusat pemberlanjaan yang masih terletak di Seoul. Setelah drama nya mendapat rating yang bagus,setelah selesai dia langsung mengadakan Fansign di beberapa kota di Korea dan juga berencana untuk mengadakan Fanmeeting di berbagai negara. Dia selalu mencetak rating yang memuaskan untuk drama yang dimainkannya makanya tak heran jika dia selalu langganan untuk membintangi brand besar.

"Min-ssi hari ini ada berapa orang yang datang?apa semua nya terjual habis?apa mereka..."

"ya stop pertanyaan mu itu Eonni-ya,tiket mu terjual dalam hitungan 1 menit dan langsung habis bahkan karena masih banyak permintaan kita sampai menambahkan kuota lagi,jangan ditanya berapa yang datang pokoknya 2x lipat dari sebelumya"

Jaejoong tersenyum puas,kerja kerasnya seperti terbayar kan jika melihat fans-fans nya.

Hari ini karena ada rapat mengenai pergantian Kepala Sekolah,semua murid dipulangkan lebih awal,Mingyu dan ketiga sahabatnya memilih untuk membeli kaset games dan juga bermain main sebentar di Mall yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah nya. Mereka berempat sudah mencopot seragam atas mereka,karena ini masih jam sekolah berjaga-jaga agar tidak disuruh pulang oleh security.

"ada apa ini mengapa rasanya ramai sekali seperti pasar" ucap Mingyu

"lihatlah antrian sampai keluar begini,pasti ada artis didalam" ucap Dokyeom menambahkan

"jadi tidak?"tanya vernon memastikan

"harus,kaset games itu harga mati" ucap Hoshi

Mereka ber 4 meneruskan untuk masuk kedalam Mall yang hari ini di penuhi oleh banyak orang

"eh...itu baca banner mereka" ucap Hoshi serius

"KIM JAEJOONG" ucap Dokyeom dan Hoshi senang

"Wuah...aku ingin melihatnya"ucap Hoshi senang,diikuti anggukan oleh Dokyeom

"hei...itu bayar tidak gratis" Hoshi langsung merengut setelah mendengar penjelasan Mingyu

'anyeonghaseo...Kim Jaejoong Imnida'

Setelah mendengar suara itu,semua pengunjung dan fans Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju asal suara yang berada di panggung tengah mall,mereka ber 4 sempat tersenggol karena fans yang berlari terburu-buru,Hoshi dan Dokyeom pun ikutan mereka berdua menarik Vernon dan Mingyu yang masih diam saja terdorong-dorong.

"Mingyu gunakan tubuh besarmu untuk mendorong orang-orang ini,aku tak kelihatan,kaki mungilku lelah berjinjit"cicit Hoshi,mereka ber 4 mendapat spot lumayan jauh dari panggung

Mingyu mendengus kesal,tapi dia tetap melakukan yang diperintahkan Hoshi,sehingga mereka ber 4 berada di tengah sekarang

"kya..dia lebih cantik jika langsung begini"

"kau benar,pantas saja wanita kelas kita menggilai nya"

Mingyu mendengus sebal mendengar ocehan Dokyeom dan Hoshi yang dari tadi memuji ibu nya itu

Jaejoong melakukan interview singkat dan menyapa beberapa fans nya sebelum melakukan fansign di dalam hall,dia ingin menyapa fans nya yang tak bisa ke fansign nya karena kehabisan tiket ataupun tidak punya uang.

"sekarang kita membuka pertanyaan untuk tiga fans beruntung setelah itu mereka bisa foto bersama setelah acara ini selesai" ucap MC

"Mingyu-ya ayo acungkan tanganmu,manfaatkan kaki jerapah mu itu"ucap dokyeom

"tidak mau,kau saja,aku kan tidak ngefans dengan nya"

"cepat lakukan Mingyu-ya,akan ku berikan kau nomor ponsel si rubah" tawar Hoshi

"kau licik hyung" ucap Vernon menertawai Mingyu

"tapi kau yang menyiapkan pertanyaan nya,aku tidak mengerti" ucap Mingyu dan Hoshi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala

Dengan terpaksa Mingyu mengacungkan tangannya

"aku yang akan memilih,pemuda yang di sebelah kiri yang memakai baju biru,lalu wanita yang memakai bando merah,dan terakhir pemuda tampan yang bertaring itu"

"woah Mingyu kau terpilih" ucap Hoshi dan Dokyeom senang

"ingat janjimu hyung"

Mingyu mendapat giliran terakhir untuk bertanya,Jaejoong tadi mengahadap kebelakang jadi dia tidak tahu fans mana saja yang beruntung,Mingyu mendapat giliran terakhir untuk bertanya

"dan pertanyaan terakhir dari pemuda tampan " ucap MC wanita itu,dan Jaejoong terkejut melihat putranya lah yang dipilih,sial MC ahjumma itu dari tadi memanggil putranya tampan dan menggodanya,tidak tahukah jika dia menggoda didepan ibu nya sendiri

"hmmm apa...kau..."Mingyu tergagap karena dia dibisikkan oleh sahabatnya yang dari tadi beradu argumen,mereka membisikkan pertanyaan yang berbeda jadi dia bingung sendiri

"Bagaimana cinta pertama mu?" ucap Mingyu spontan,karena kesal teman nya masih saja berdebat padahal dia sudah keringat dingin bingung mau tanya yang mana,dan pertanyaan dia itu sukses bikin sahabat nya speechless.

'Mingyu bodoh'

TBC

==0406==

Thanks To Jung Minwoo96,ichinisan1-3,kwon luna,Moniqjen,LittleOoh

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Mereka bertiga speechless dan memandang ke arah Mingyu tajam,sekarang fans dari Kim Jaejoong menatap kearah mereka

"kenapa kau tanyakan itu" ucap Hoshi kesal

"karena kalian terus bertengkar dan satu lagi aku itu hanya menanyakan cinta pertamanya bukan malam pertamanya "

PLAKK

Dokyeom memukul kepala Mingyu

"ah...appo,wae?"

"dia belum menikah bodoh"

'ah aku lupa'

Jaejoong agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu tapi dia harus tetap menjawabnya bukan

"ah...pertanyaan bagus,apa kau mengalaminya sekarang?" jaejoong bertanya balik kepada Mingyu

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya

'kenapa jadi aku yang curhat' pikir Mingyu

Setelah mendapat jawaban,Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mulai mengingat kembali kisahnya

"aku juga mengalami cinta pertama saat memasuki sekolah menengah atas sama sepertimu...aku..."

==0604==

" _sial aku telat "_

aku _berlari ke gerbang hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk dan sudah telat saja karena aku salah naik angkutan sehingga, harus putar balik dan memakan waktu cukup lama,_ _baru saja melangkah,guru piket sudah meneriaki ku dan berakhirlah sudah,aku dijemur dilapangan yang panas ini,kalo akhirnya seperti ini aku berjalan santai saja tidak usah berlari,tenaga ku sudah terkuras habis_

 _Kriuk..._

" _ah sial sekarang aku lapar"_

 _BRUKK_

 _Sial sial,sudah salah naek angkutan,dijemur,sekarang apa lagi ini kepalaku terkena bola_

" _YAK SIAPA PEMILIK BOLA INI" teriak ku murka_

" _santai saja nona,bola ini kecil kok"_

 _Muka ku langsung merah menahan marah,aku tahu itu tidak besar seperti bola basket,tapi bola itu kecil dan keras teman-teman itu bola kasti,kepala ku sakit juga terkena itu_

" _YAK AKU TAHU ITU KECIL TAPI ITU KERAS BODOH,KAU KIRA KEPALA KU INI SEKUAT BAJA HAH"_

 _Semua teman-temannya memandang ku takjub aniya lebih tepatnya takut,dan pria yang ku teriaki tadi menghampiri ku,dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku membuatku mundur_

" _kalau begitu aku minta maaf" ucapnya sambil tersenyum_

 _Ah sial senyum nya sangat manis,dia sangat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini,jantungku kenapa berdegub kencang sekali sih_

" _ah...ternyata kau cantik juga" pujinya_

 _Sial jantungku makin berdetak tak karuan,dia makin mendekatkan wajahnya,aku memejamkan mataku_

" _dan satu lagi jika kau mau pamer wajah cantik mu jangan ditengah lapangan kau mengganggu" ucap nya sambil menyeringai_

 _Setelah itu aku mendengar gelak tawa dari dia dan teman-temannya,aku yang awalnya sudah terbang kelangit ketujuh seperti dijatuhkan kebumi_

" _YAK AKU DIHUKUM BUKAN PAMER"_

Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya,dan mendapat tepuk tangan dari penggemarnya

"wah cinta pertama mu ku kira akan romantis tapi ternyata sangat lucu" ucap MC itu

Setelah itu acara ditutup dan seperti janji sebelumnya,kepada 3 penanya tadi diperbolehkan untuk berfoto dengan Jaejoong. Mereka diajak ke backstage acara fansign

==0604==

"hyung,mana janjimu?"ucap Mingyu kearah Hoshi

"aish...ingat saja lagi" lalu Hoshi mengirimkan contact Wonwoo ke Mingyu

Tak lama Jaejoong muncul dan juga managernya,mereka agak kaget karena jumlah nya yang tidak 3,tapi karena waktu singkat mereka langsung mulai saja

"ayo kalian bertiga berkumpul,dan Jae-ssi kau ditengah mereka ingat jangan menyentuh nya" ucap fotografer

"aku ingin nya satu-satu"

"tapi..."

"cepat jepret saja" ucap Jaejoong mutlak

Jaejoong memperbolehkan fansnya untuk skinship dengan nya,Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mendengarkan managernya,saat giliran Mingyu tiba,Manager Jaejoong melihat seram kearah nya karena mereka ber 4

"ah,mereka temanku,sebenarnya aku diwakilkan oleh salah satu temanku saja,soalnya dia sangat menggilai mu,tadi aku membantu nya saja" ucap Mingyu

Manager Jaejoong yang mendengarnya marah karena dia melanggar peraturan

"Yak mana bisa begitu bocah" bentak Manager Jaejoong ke Mingyu,membuat ke 4 anak itu ketakutan

"kalian semua boleh berfoto dengan ku" perintah Jaejoong

Hoshi membentuk love sign dengan tangan,Dokyeom berpegangan tangan,Vernon dirangkul Jaejoong dan terakhir Mingyu,putranya hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan skinship tapi Jaejoong merangkul dan bersender di badan Mingyu,anak nya tidak akan marah karena ini didepan public

"gamsahamnida Noona,aku akan datang lagi hehe"ucap Hoshi

Mereka semua membungkuk,lalu Jaejoong pergi duluan karena buru-buru disuruh oleh Manager nya

"kya...dia sangat baik,aku makin ngefans dengannya,aku akan pamer dengan wanita-wanita itu haha" ucap Dokyeom

"ya aku juga haha"ucap Hoshi

==0604==

Di backstage,Jaejoong mencari fotografer tadi dia ingin meminta fotonya dengan Mingyu,sudah lama sekali mereka tak foto bersama

"Hyuk-Oppa,aku minta foto yang tadi"

"tumben sekali kau meminta nya biasanya dibiarkan"

"hehe lagi ingin saja,mana kameramu cepat"

Jaejoong melihat hasil jepretan tadi dia langsung mencari foto terakhir,dia memandangi foto itu,ah...Mingyu tersenyum disini,dia buru-buru memindahkannya ke handphone nya tak lupa juga meminta foto ke 3 sahabat putranya,siapa tahu dia bisa bertemu lagi.

'aku sangat senang Yun-ie'

'lihat ini'

'sayang tidak ada kau '

Jaejoong mengirim pesan Whatsapp ke Yunho,dia sangat senang sehingga langsung mengirimkan gambar tadi. Yunho yang baru membaca saat makan siang langsung tersedak melihat putranya datang ke acara Jaejoong.

==0604==

Mingyu berjalan menuju halte,dia baru pulang dari rumah Hoshi setelah lelah menajadi fanboy dadakan dan bermain games seharian,dia teringat tadi dia tersenyum konyol demi sebuah no ponsel dia harus menjadi fanboy dadakan untung itu ibu nya sendiri,sambil menunggu bis dia mencoba no yang diberikan Hoshi tadi

'hai'

Tak lama ponsel Mingyu berbunyi dan mendapat pesan balasan

'ini siapa?'

Mingyu tersenyum mendapat balasan dari Wonwoo

'aku Mingyu,teman sekelasmu'

Mingyu agak resah setelah membuka identitasnya karena dia tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan

TING

Mingyu buru-buru membuka ponselnya

'ah Jung Mingyu'

Mingyu tersenyum saat tau wanita incaran nya mengenalnya

'nde,bisakah kita menjadi teman Wonwoo-ssi?'

5 menit kemudian ada pesan balasan lagi

'kerjakan PR mu dulu Jung,kau saja masih dapat nilai 4 di ulangan mata pelajaranku,dan kau sudah benerani untuk menyatakan cinta'

"KWON SOONYOUNG SIALAN"

Hoshi yang sedang minum tiba-tiba tersedak,ah..sepertinya ada yang membicarakannya,lalu dia membuka ponsel nya dan melihat grup chat mereka ber 4 yang ramai lalu dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat Mingyu yang memaki dirinya. Karena yang Hoshi berikan adalah nomer ponsel guru Matematika kelas mereka yang terkenal killernya bukan nomer Wonwoo karena Hoshi sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Setelah lelah memaki Hoshi,dia menengok kejalan,karena bis yang dia tunggu tidak datang hingga sekarang padahal sudah setengah jam lebih,karena malas menunggu dia berniat berjalan ke stasiun untuk naik kereta saja,saat menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang,dia melihat ke papan iklan televisi besar yang berada digedung itu,karena yang sedang terpampang sekarang adalah wajah ayahnya,Mingyu mendengar beberapa wanita yang membicarakan tentang Jung Yunho

'ah dia tampan sekali yak'

'kau belum tau saja wajahnya saat bangun tidur' balas mingyu dalam hati

'ah..pasti nanti anaknya akan tampan dan cantik'

'yah ku akui yang ini,eh tidak tidak ' balas mingyu dalam hati

'aku mau menjadi istrinya'

'dia sudah beristri bodoh' balas mingyu dalam hati

'dia sangat kalem dan bijaksana'

'oh ya?dia bahkan sangat berisik ketika mengomeli ku' balas mingyu dalam hati

Tak terasa aksi menggerutunya berakhir setelah lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau

"kenapa selalu Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong" ucap Mingyu malas

Mingyu sedang kesal dengan ayahnya,belum kelar kesal nya karena mobilnya disita,padahal dia baru memakai itu 3 bulan tapi sudah disita saja gara-gara dia pulang pukul 2 pagi,kuncinya ada tapi ban mobilnya hilang entah kemana,dan hari ini kesalnya bertambah lagi gara-gara ditampar.

Yunho selesai mandi setelah pulang kerja,dia beristirahat di kasur empuknya dan mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di meja,saat dia pulang tadi dia tak melihat mobil istrinya terparkir,sehingga dia langsung mencari ponselnya itu,dia tersenyum saat melihat 1 pesan dari istrinya

'maaf Yun,aku harus menginap di busan untuk fansign besok,jaga Mingyu jangan lupa buatkan sarapannya dan juga pasang alarm biar tak kesiangan'

Ah...ya Yunho jadi mengingat tadi pagi saat dia menampar putranya,dia bingung dengan dirinya,dia tak suka Mingyu berbuat seperti itu dan sebagai ayah dia ingin menegurnya,tapi saat menamparnya itu juga menyakiti putranya,dia jadi bingung bagaimana menegur anak itu,soalnya dia sudah lelah berteriak yang hanya berakhir dengan anak itu mengabaikannya. Ingin sekali dia menjelaskan semua nya,tapi selalu saja istrinya menahannya dan membiarkan Mingyu menyalahkan mereka berdua atas semua ini.

TUK

TUK

TUK

Lamunan Yunho buyar saat mendengar suara dari tangga,dia langsung keluar kamar karena penasaran,Yunho tak melihat ada orang di tangga,tapi lampu dapur menyala dan ada suara orang melakukan sesuatu,Yunho melambatkan langkahnya ancang-ancang takut itu adalah maling,saat sudah berjarak 5 meter dia mengambil nafas lega,ternyata itu adalah Mingyu,anak itu sedang memasak ramen.

"apa kau lapar?"tanya Yunho,Mingyu terlonjak kaget dan menengok ke samping,Mingyu kaget akan kehadiran Yunho dan sebagai jawaban nya anak itu hanya mengangguk

"kau bisa pesan delivery" pernyataan Yunho tidak dibalas lagi oleh Mingyu,dan membuat dia menarik nafas panjang,anak itu sibuk dengan ramennya.

"aku duluan" ucap Mingyu meninggalkan Yunho setelah selesai masak,lagi dan lagi Yunho harus mengelus dada,rasanya dia berbicara dengan tembok jika dengan putranya,dia jadi irit bicara sekali.

==0604==

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu,Mingyu hanya ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler saja,dia dan teman-temannya sudah memilih eskul apa yang mereka ambil,walaupun mereka sahabat tapi untuk masalah eskul tidak sama. Vernon dia lebih memilih sepakbola,Hoshi memilih dance,Dokyeom memilih paduan suara dan Mingyu sendiri memilih basket. Sehingga mereka berpisah setiap sabtu.

Mingyu POV

Aku bangun dengan malas,aku tidak bisa tidur semalam karena masih lapar,ah bodohnya aku menolak tawaran Appa. Sebenernya aku ingin dikasur seharian tapi mengingat ada tes pertama ku untuk tim basket mau tak mau aku harus bangun. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan malas,tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah selesai dengan acara mandiku,lalu aku mengecek ponsel dan melihat obrolan sahabatku. Mereka sedang merayakan keberhasilan tes eskul mereka,Dokyeom terpilih sebagai Vocal utama dan Vernon terpilih masuk tim inti,tinggal aku yang tes hari ini. Untuk Hoshi hyung dia sudah tidak di tes lagi karena saat hari terakhir masa orientasi dia menjadi perwakilan dari kelas ku untuk menampilkan sesuatu sebagai penutup masa orientasi kami,dan karena tariannya yang WOW dia secara khusus diundang oleh ketua eskul tari langsung.

Setelah selesai aku langsung pergi menuju sekolah,saat lewat ruang makan,di meja makan tidak ada makanan apapun karena Umma tidak pulang,Appa ku mana bisa masak,dia hanya bisa menghancurkan dapur saja,padahal aku lapar. Aku hanya meminum susu ku saja lalu tancap gas ah...lebih tepatnya tancap kaki karena aku harus berjalan kaki dulu ke halte bus,hah derita anak terbuang memang seperti ini.

Pukul 10 aku tiba disekolah,aku melihat sudah banyak anak baru seperti ku berkumpul. Aku melirik ke pinggir lapangan dan ternyata ada seleksi juga seperti nya seleksi untuk Cheerleader,awalnya aku tak tertarik melihat kesitu,tapi saat sosok itu datang aku malah jadi tidak fokus mendengarkan arahan. Ah senangnya dia memilih eskul itu,saat aku main dia yang akan menyemangati,pokoknya aku harus masuk tim inti.

"Jung Mingyu" teriak seniorku entah siapa namanya kalo tidak salah sih Seungcheol

"apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang ku katakan?" tanya nya,aku tidak tahu dia memberi arahan apa,daripada salah dan tambah panjang aku mengangguk

"bagus,ayo kita mulai tesnya,nanti akan ku panggil 3 orang-3 orang sisanya bisa duduk di pinggir"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan,aku berkenalan dengan beberapa anak ada BamBam,Junhui dan Yugyeom. Nama kami ber 4 belum juga dipanggil,padahal kita sudah lelah menunggu,aku bosan karena wanita-wanita tadi pindah entah kemana,jadinya kan aku tidak bisa cuci mata,sampai akhirnya jam istirahat makan siang.

"nanti kumpul lagi jam 1"

Kami semua mengangguk dan pergi untuk mengisi perut,aku dan ke 3 teman baru ku langsung menuju kantin,tapi karena Yugyeom ada keperluan dengan temannya dulu sehingga kita mengantarkan dia dulu ke ruang tari,aku ber 3 berbincang-bincang sambil menatap ke arah lapangan,lalu pandangan ku langsung mengarah ke pinggir lapangan sebrangku,lebih tepatnya kearah dua orang manusia,mataku langsung membulat lebar dan tak mendengar kan omongan temanku.

Didepan sana aku melihat Wonwoo sedang berbincang dengan Seungcheol hyung,dan yang membuatku sakit hati adalah tangan Seungcheol hyung yang mengusap rambut Wonwoo kemudian pergi sambil menggandeng tangannya.

TBC

==0604==

Thanks to ohshyn76,kyulkulator,priaanisa88 dan Park RinHyun-Uchiha

ditunggu saran dan kritiknya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hoshi kembali ke meja nya,dia memberikan selembar kertas ke Mingyu yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan headset

"apa ini?" tanya Mingyu yang bingung melihat kertas yang diberikan Hoshi

"hutang ku yang kemarin" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Mingyu menatap Hoshi tajam,dan yang di tatap seakan mengerti maksudnya

"hei,itu asli,lihat saja tulisannya" Mingyu melihat tulisan itu dan dia tahu itu bukan tulisan sahabatnya

"kau tak bilang makasih?" ucap Hoshi menggoda Mingyu,karena dari tadi sahabatnya itu lebih banyak diam

"Sama-sama Hyung" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum terpaksa

Untuk hasil tes kemarin Mingyu lolos,tentu saja itu tidak sulit untuknya karena dia saat SMP sudah menggeluti olahraga itu hingga menjadi kapten dari tim nya. Dia agak kesal dengan kedekatan ketua tim eskul nya itu dengan Wonwoo tapi kan mereka baru pacaran?dan bisa saja putus jadi Mingyu masih memperjuangkan cintanya itu.

"kau tidak ikut dengan Vernon dan Dokyeom ke kantin?" tanya Hoshi membuka percakapan

"tidak,aku sedang malas hyung"

"apa kau sedang ada masalah,daritadi diam saja "

"hmm hanya sedikit masalah dirumah"

Hoshi mengangguk mengerti,walaupun dia sudah bersahabat 3 tahun lamanya dengan Mingyu namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu rumah Mingyu dimana,latar belakangnya apa,pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan keluarga,Mingyu agak tertutup,dan Hoshi tidak ingin memaksa nya untuk cerita karena itu adalah masalah keluarga.

"ku kira karena rubah itu" ucap Hoshi menggoda Mingyu,dan Mingyu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tak lama Hoshi menarik tangan Mingyu untuk berdiri dan menuju tempat yang tadi dia singgahi

"hmm jihoon-ah ini sahabatku yang ingin ku kenalkan" ucap Hoshi tenang,sedangkan Mingyu menatap tak percaya ke arah Hoshi,masalahnya bukan hanya ada Jihoon saja tapi juga ada Wonwoo yang notabene nya teman sebangku Jihoon

"oh hai aku Jihoon,dan ini temanku Wonwoo" ucap Jihoon

"mmm a.k.u Mingyu" ucapnya terbata bata,dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum saja ke arah Mingyu,setelah itu suasana menjadi sepi

"apa itu lanjutan episode yang kemarin?" tanya Hoshi yang beralir membicarakan drama yang sedang Jihoon dan Wonwoo putar

"nde,apa kau sudah menontonnya Hoshi-ya,bagaimana?" ucap Wonwoo senang,ekspresi nya langsung berubah tidak sedatar tadi lagi,Mingyu pun ikut bahagia melihat wajah berseri seri Wonwoo

"ah...aku sampai begadang marathon,karena terlalu seru,oh ya kau tahu aku beberapa waktu lalu foto dengan Jaejoong noona loh" ucap Hoshi pamer kearah 2 yeoja itu

"no pic hoax" ucap Jihoon meremehkan,tak lama Hoshi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto itu

"WOAH daebakkk" ucap mereka berdua

"bagaimana bisa?aku saja tak pernah" ucap Jihoon tak percaya

"ini semua karena Mingyu,dia kenal dengan Jaejoong noona" ucap Hoshi berbohong,dan Mingyu yang dari tadi diam langsung memberikan death glare ke arah Hoshi

"apa aku bisa berfoto dengannya?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu dan yang ditanyai hanya diam karena bingung mau jawab apa

"hanya foto saja sangat mudah bukan,iya kan Gyu?bahkan kau bisa meminta cap bibirnya" ucap Hoshi mantap,dan yang menjadi sasaran sudah menahan amarahnya

"Woah kebenaran sekali aku membeli 2 tiket fanmeeting nya sebenarnya itu punya Jihoon tapi karena aku ingin sesuatu jadi mau kan kau menemaniku untuk mewujudkan itu semua?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata yang berbinar binar senang

Dan karena tak tega sekaligus kesempatan juga untuknya akhirnya Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan,dan setelah itu kedua yeoja itu memekik keras. Hoshi tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengerjai temannya itu.

'mati kau setelah ini kwon hoshi' walaupun tak berbicara tapi mata Mingyu mengisyaratkan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.

==0604==

.

.

.

.

Esok nya Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo di halte lalu mereka berangkat bersama,sesekali mereka bercerita ini itu untuk mengurangi rasa canggung dan supaya lebih dekat,ia kira Wonwoo adalah yeoja dingin dan kaku tapi ternyata dia begitu hangat dan ceria. Hanya tampangnya saja menipu haha.

"woah banyak sekali yang datang" ucap Wonwoo kagum

"apa ini kunjungan pertama mu?" tanya Mingyu penasaran

Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"hmm ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh sepertinya" dan jawaban Wonwoo sukses membuat Mingyu kaget karena Wonwoo begitu ngefans nya dengan Jaejoong

"oh ya ini foto-foto yang kau mintai ttd"

Wonwoo mengeluarkan foto yang berukuran F4 yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu dan itu diberikan ke Mingyu

"dan ini"

Mingyu agak bingung dengan Wonwoo yang memberikan dia lipstick,dia saja tidak pernah menggunakannya.

"untuk apa itu?" tanya nya penasaran

"kau bukan meminta ttd saja tapi sekalian kiss mark kau kan dekat dengan noona" ucap Wonwoo senang,sedangkan Mingyu langsung tersenyum kikuk bingung mau berkata apa sepertinya dia ingin kabur saja dari sini dan menghajar Kwon Hoshi

"hmm tapi kenapa sebanyak ini juga?" Mingyu menunjukkan foto yang jumlahnya sekitar 5-6 lembar

"aku akan menjualnya hehe"

Untung naksir kalo gak mah rasanya ingin sekali Mingyu nendang Wonwoo ke planet lain,minta satu aja malu eh malah disuruh minta banyak.

"oh ya nanti saat giliranmu juga jangan lupa bilang ke noona jika aku ingin berfoto dengannya,aku iri dengan teman hamster mu itu"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban,satu saja belum kelar ditambah satu lagi

"gomawo mingyu-ya" ucap Wonwoo tersenyum

Ah...melihat wajah bahagia itu,semua kekesalan Mingyu hilang,dia harus nyari tak tik biar dapet itu semua

Mereka berdua menukarkan tiket lalu mendapat nomor antri acak,dan Mingyu mendapat jauh di belakang Wonwoo. Saat giliran Wonwoo,Mingyu lihat kalo yeoja itu Cuma minta 1 ttd aja,padahal dia udh serimg dateng sedangkan dia yang pertama kali dateng disuruh borongan manalagi ditambah cap bibir,Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas memikirkan nasibnya,manalagi manajernya badannya besar-besar semua. Hanya tinggal 3 orang lagi dan itu giliran dia,daritadi dia gak fokus cuma mikir cara biar dapet itu gimana,wajahnya udah ditutupin masker tak lupa juga topi dan kaca mata. Tak terasa ini gilirannya dia duduk dibangku depan Jaejoong,lalu raut wajah Jaejoong agak bingung karena fansnya ditutupi semua jadi tak kelihatan wajahnya.

Jaejoong POV

Aku memandang heran ke arah fans ku ini,dia sangat rapat sekali pakaiannya,dan aku seperti tak asing dengan semua pakaian itu,saat dia duduk aku mencium parfum yang sudah tak asing lagi,lalu dia ingin memastikan dengan mendengar suaranya

"apa kau sakit?" tanyaku untuk memastikan dugaanku tapi dia malah hanya menggeleng dan memberikan ku beberapa foto ku,ah...melihat tangan itu berarti dugaanku benar.

"apa kau tidak mau bertanya sesuatu dulu begitu?" tawarku karena aneh saja dia mau datang,aku masih berakting tak mengenalinya

"siapa namamu dan darimana ?" tanyaku lagi seolah benar-benar tidak tahu kalo itu dia hehe,tapi dia masih diam padahal aku ingin mendengar suara nya,aku pun hanya menandatangani dengan santai,padahal dia bisa meminta saat dirumah

"ini sudah selesai" ucapku tapi dia tak mengambilnya dan hanya diam,lalu malah menaruh lipstick di mejaku,yah aku sebenarnya tahu itu untuk apa tapi tak apa menggodanya

"ini apa?untuk ku?"aku masih terus berusaha menariknya untuk berbicara denganku dan tentu saja berpura-pura tak tahu jika itu dirinya

"kiss mark" ucapnya pelan,benar saja kan dugaanku haha,tapi aku masih ingin menggodanya

"APA?"

"kiss mark" ucap dia sekali lagi,tapi aku masih ingin menggodanya lagi hehe

"aku tidak paham" ucapku pura-pura tak mengerti

"kiss mark noona,berikan itu disini" ucapnya akhirnya suara itu keluar juga,aku tak bisa berpura-pura lagi,dia pasti tahu setelah ini aku mengenalinya

"kau tidak boleh meminta itu bukankah sudah ada diperaturan jika..." ucap managerku

Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung merebut itu dan memakai nya dibibirku

"tinggalkan saja,aku tak apa" ucapku mutlak

"buat siapa?tumben sekali" tanyaku penasaran padahal sih sudah tahu jawabannya

"untuk temanku" ucapnya dan aku mengangguk

"dia juga minta foto denganmu" ucap nya lagi dan aku pun sudah tau ini akan terjadi tapi tak apa jika Mingyu yang minta itu lebih berarti untuk ku

"yang mana orangnya?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu

"yang tadi urutan 40,Wonwoo namanya"

BAM...benar saja,ah...kenapa seleranya mirip denganku sih aku mencintai musang dia menyukai rubah hehe

"tunjukkan orangnya"

Aku berlaga tak mengenal anak itu,sebenarnya saat anak itu maju tadi dia bercerita jika temannya yang bernama Jung Mingyu mengenal diri ku hingga bisa membuat ke 3 sahabatnya berfoto denganku dan dia ingin juga,tanpa dia minta pun aku akan memberikan nya apalagi dia berarti untuk Mingyu ku.

Pov end

.

.

.

.

==0604==

.

.

.

.

Mingyu pulang malam karena mengantar Wonwoo dulu baru balik kerumahnya seandainya ada mobil mungkin dia bisa lebih cepat tapi karena dia harus naik angkutan umum jadi dia harus sabar menunggu

"pukul 11 pulang,apa tidak cukup hukumanku?"

Baru saja melangkah masuk,suara Appanya sungguh mengganggu telinganya

"bisakah kau ijin dulu jika ingin pergi,jangan seperti hantu yang pergi dan datang sesuka hati" ucap Yunho kesal,sebenarnya khawatir juga

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang,dia malas menjawab dan bertatap muka dengan appa nya. Untuk Ummanya tak pulang ke rumah karena sibuk acara fansign nya. Dia melengos pergi tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun,tapi Yunho menarik lengannya dan mengahadiahkan sebuah tamparan untuknya.

PLAKK

Mingyu memegang pipinya yang panas akibat ditampar oleh Appanya untuk pertama kali

"aku ini Appa mu,apa susahnya menjawab" bentak Yunho karena kesal

"aku mengantarkan temanku" singkat padat jelas setelah itu dia meninggalkan Yunho

Yunho hanya bisa mengelus dada menghadapi putranya itu,tapi dia agak menyesal sudah menampar nya tadi.

Pagi harinya Yunho kaget melihat putranya itu duduk dimeja makan,Jaejoong belum bangun karena baru balik jam 5 subuh tadi

"ehem" kode Yunho untuk membuat anak itu menyadari keberadaannya,lalu dia duduk seperti biasa dan memakan roti yang sudah tersedia,dan Mingyu hanya diam saja sambil membalik balik amplop ditangannya,dia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan

"Yun,maaf aku kesiangan,aku buatkan sarapan nde" ucap Jaejoong tergesa-gesa,dan dia langsung diam saat melihat Mingyu ada disitu,dia tersenyum melihat hal itu

"apa kau ingin sesuatu Gyu-ya?" dan pertanyaan Jaejoog hanya dijawab oleh gelengan,melihat susu yang tersedia di depan Mingyu,Jaejoong langsung bergegas ke dapur dan membawa yang baru,karena anak itu tidak akan meminumnya kecuali rasa coklat saja.

"apa ada sesuatu?'" tanya Jaejoong dan duduk disamping Mingyu,anak itu terus menunduk dan memainkan amplop ditangan nya,tak lama amplop itu digeser ke arah Jaejoong,tentu saja dia langsung membuka dan melihat isi dari amplop itu dan wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah sedih

"nanti Umma akan bilang ahjumma untuk datang ke sekolah mu,nde?" ucap Jaejoong pelan dan hati-hati setelah itu Mingyu bangkit dan pergi sambil berkata

"tak usah datang saja sekalian"

Raut wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah sedih,Yunho yang paham pun ikut merasa bersalah,setelah kepergian maid kepercayaan nya sekaligus nenek bagi Mingyu,anak itu jadi jarang memberikan undangan orang tua kepada mereka karena dia tahu jawabannya pasti apa,dan karena ini sekolah barunya dia ingin mereka hadir namun tetap sama saja.

Mingyu berjalan ke sekolah dengan perasaan sedih,tentu saja dia ingin sekali seperti temannya,memilki orang tua yang mengakui dirinya,datang rapat orang tua,ikut pengambilan rapot,melihatnya bertanding basket,berjalan jalan bersama tidak seperti ini semua pertemuan yang menyangkut dirinya disekolah selalu di wakilkan oleh maid nya bahkan sakit sampai masuk rumah sakit pun dia hanya sendirian,karena mereka dengan sejuta alasan tidak memungkinkan untuk menemuinya. Dirinya tentu saja muak dan kesal dengan hal itu tapi sebenci apapun Mingyu mencoba tetap saja rasa sayang nya mengalahkan itu semua. Dia sengaja membuat mereka kesal akan dirinya agar mereka tahu jika Mingyu bukanlah Mingyu yang dulu yang penurut sekali akan perintah. Dia juga mengacuhkan orang tua nya agar mereka juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan namun saat melihat air mata dan nada sedih dari ibunya dia sungguh tidak tega,sekeras apapun dia membalas perlakuan mereka tetap saja dia menyayangi mereka berdua.

Saat melihat mereka sakit adalah hal yang paling dibenci Mingyu,pernah Jaejoong sakit karena kecelakaan waktu syuting,Mingyu yang waktu masih kecil mendengar hal itu langsung merengek dan meminta beremu ibunya,tapi Yunho menahannya,lalu akhirnya dia ikutan jatuh sakit dan maidnya membawanya ke dokter dan dia kabur mencari ruangan Jaejoong dengan susah payah mencari dan akhirnya ketemu dia ingin masuk namun bodyguard yang berbadan besar mendorong tubuh kecilnya.

"hah aku kesepian haelmoni" ucap Mingyu sambil memperhatikan jalanan menuju ke sekolahnya

Mingyu hanya mengenal satu nenek di hidupnya,dan neneknya lah yang menemaninya dari kecil,dia sangat menyayangi wanita itu,tapi sayang saat dia masuk SMP neneknya meninggal,dan dia begitu terpukul karena dia akan sangat kesepian dan benar saja kan? Namun sampai sekarang Mingyu tidak tahu jika haelmoninya adalah seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Teringat sesuatu Mingyu membuka tasnya dan mengambil selembar foto yang ia temukan di kamar orang tua nya,dia memandangi foto itu ada 4 orang di foto itu,2 orangnya adalah Appa dan Ummanya dan 2 lagi dia tak kenal,disitu seperti ada 2 pasangan. Dan dari foto itu wanita yang ia tak kenal sedang mengandung.

'apa dia orang tua ku?'

Tebakan mIngyu bukan tanpa alasan karena dia pernah menemukan surat dari rumah sakit yang berisi tentang pengangkatan rahim Ummanya,dan sekarang ditambah foto itu,dugaan Mingyu makin kuat saja perihal jika statusnya hanyalah anak pungut dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

TBC

.

.

==0604==

.

.

Thanks to Kiming,priaanisa88,sebutsajadia,Ryye29,dpramestidewi,Park RinHyun-Uchiha,ohshyn76,kyukulator

.

.

maksih yang udah mau baca ff abal bin gaje ini ^^,oh iya aku baru sadar di awal part aku gak kasih judul summary sama cast wkwk,soalnya aku sekrang keseringan baca Watty dan disana udah ada prolog sebelum baca chapter jadi kebawa kan haha ,karena dari awal gak dikasih jadi semuanya gak dikasih biar adil wkwk

sekian

.

.

ku tunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini sebenarnya hanya pengarahan karena mereka murid baru,jadi orang tua diberi tahu tentang peraturan dan juga standar nilai,saat orang tua melakukan kumpul dengan pihak sekolah,murid-murid menunggu diluar.

Mood Mingyu sudah baik lagi,dia daritadi sedang bermain dengan ke 3 sahabatnya,mereka ber 4 sedang fokus ke ponsel masing-masing karena sedang bertanding games yang sedang hits sekarang apalagi kalo bukan Mobile legend,sesekali umpatan mereka keluarkan.

"yak Vernon,kemarin aku melihatmu bertemu dengan anak kelas sebelah,diam-diam lagi dari kita,siapa dia" ucap Dokyeom sambil menyenggol bahu Vernon yang kebetulan disebelahnya

"aniya,dia Cuma teman les ku saja" ucap Vernon singkat

"benarkah?kenapa sampai kau berikan hadiah juga" ucap Hoshi menambahkan

"yak,kenapa aku saja yang tidak tahu,kalian berhutang penjelasan titik" ucap Mingyu menggerutu

"dia baru ulang tahun hyung"

"jawaban klise" ucap Hoshi

"HUWAAAA aku mati,sialan" ucap Dokyeom sambil menatap nanar ponselnya lalu dia menatap teman-temannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat wajah Vernon

"hei,Vernon-ah kita kan tidak sedang di tempat yang panas lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah "

"AKHH SIALAN AKU JADI MATI KAN" ucap Vernon karena ucapan hyungnya itu sukses buat dia kaku dan tidak fokus

"sudahlah bilang saja kau menyukainya,seperti aku yang menyukai Jihoon,dan Mingyu yang menyukai si rubah,lalu Dokyeom yang naksir senior kita..." Hoshi belum menyelesaikan perkataannya tapi dia sudah dapet pukulan dari Dokyeom membuat ponsel nya jatuh dan gamesnya berakhir

"Yak bodoh,aku jadi kalah "

"malas hyung aku bercerita denganmu,aku kan bilang baru naksir kau sudah membocorkan saja,dasar ember"

Hoshi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,dia lupa akan hal itu

"hehe lagian Cuma kita ber 4 saja kok"

"yak kenapa kau juga meyembunyikannya dariku,aku merasa seperti orang asing" ucap Mingyu sedih

"hmm aku sebenarnya ingin menyimpannya sendiri dulu,tapi sial hyung satu ini memergoki ku akhirnya aku cerita,maafkan aku belum cerita karena aku juga lupa hehe"

Perdebatan mereka berakhir saat nama Mingyu dipanggil oleh temannya yang katanya disuruh menemui guru

"ada apa Ssaem?" ucap Mingyu setelah tiba di meja registrasi

"kau Jung Mingyu?" pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan oleh Mingyu

"kemana orang tua mu,nak?dari kelas mu hanya orang tua mu saja yang tidak datang,apa kau menyembunyikan undangan nya?"

Mingyu diam memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat,jika dia bilang bekerja ini kan hari sabtu hampir sebagian besar pekerja libur,ah...dia harus jawab apa

"hmmm...mereka pergi menjenguk nenek ku yang sakit" ucap Mingyu

"kenapa kau tidak ikut hmm?"

Sial gurunya ini banyak tanya sekali

"aku kan sekolah Ssaem,kata mereka karena aku masih murid baru jadi tidak boleh bolos dulu" jawab Mingyu berusaha meyakinkan,dan akhirnya guru itu mengangguk mengerti

"aku harap mereka datang dilain hari"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu pergi,saat dia ingin kembali ke temannya,pintu aula sekolahnya terbuka dan semua orang tua keluar menghampiri anak-anaknya,Mingyu menunggu hingga sepi dulu baru dia menghampiri temannya,matanya melihat seorang ibu yang menghampiri anaknya,yang tak lain adalah calon mertua nya wkwk,dia tersenyum saat melihat rubahnya itu bergelendotan manja dengan Umma nya,hal itu membuat senyum Mingyu mengembang,tapi lagi-lagi ada perusak saja,Seungcheol sang rival menghampiri calon pacar dan juga calon mertuanya itu,bahkan dia seperti sudah dekat sekali

'ah lagi-lagi dia selangkah lebih maju dari ku' gerutu Mingyu dalam hati.

.

.

.

==0604==

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan menuju halte untuk pulang ke rumah,teman-temannya pulang cepat karena bersama orang tua mereka,dia berjalan sambil mendengar musik dari Headphone yang ia kenakan sambil memakan permen karet,saat di tikungan dia ditabrak oleh seorang pelajar juga entah siapa hingga membuat orang itu mennjatuhkan dompetnya

"ahgassi dompet mu tertinggal"

Orang itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun,saat Mingyu ingin melanjutkan jalannya ada segerombolan orang yang menghampirinya

"itu dompetku"

Seketika itu juga mereka menghampiri Mingyu

"kau harus ikut kami nak" saat orang itu selesai berkata,dia memasang borgol ditangan Mingyu

"a...ku? bu...kan aku ahjusii ak...u menemukan in"

"kita urus dikantor saja"

Setelah itu dia digiring untuk masuk ke mobil polisi,semua orang melihatnya,dia seperti pencuri sungguhan sekarang

Mingyu di interogasi beberapa pertanyaan,dia sungguh ketakukan dia sudah menjelaskan jika itu bukan dia tapi polisi itu terus membentaknyaa dan menyudutkan dia,tak lama murid yang tadi menabraknya masuk dan tangannya diborgol juga

"jadi jelaskan?"

"aku sedang berjalan,lalu dia menabrakku dan menjatuhkan dompetnya saat aku ingin mengembalikannya dia kabur dan kalian menangkapku" ucap Mingyu

"lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

"dia...dia itu bos ku,aku hanya disuruh dan karena ketahuan aku jadi ketakuan dan melemparkan dompet itu saja,untuk menyetor hasil kerjaku"

Mata Mingyu terbelalak kaget,heol bahkan dia tidak kenal orang disampingnya ini siapa,akhirnya dia dinyatakan bersalah dan ditahan sedangkan pelaku sebenarnya bebas. Tapi baru 4 jam dia didalam sel,dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang,ternyata pengacara ayahnya yang mengurusnya,Mingyu menekuk wajahnya kesal,hari ini adalah hari tersial baginya.

.

.

.

==0604==

.

.

.

"aku pulang" ucap Mingyu,dia melihat ayahnya sudah berada di ruang tamu,wajahnya tidak tersenyum sama sekali

"apa uang yang ku berikan kurang,sampai kau menjadi bos pencopet?" tanya Yunho,tentu saja Mingyu tersinggung

"aku tidak melakukannya Appa"

"kalau kau tidak melakukannya kau tidak akan ditangkap,bikin malu saja"

Mingyu rasanya ingin menangis sekarang,dia berharap orang tua nya tidak menyudutkannya malah mendukung pernyataan nya tapi sepertinya harapan nya terlalu tinggi

"BUKAN AKU APPA" teriak Mingyu kesal

PLAKK

Mingyu mengatur nafasnya,dia memegang pipinya yang ditampar lagi,sudah sekian kali dirinya ditampar ayahnya

"apa kau tidak bisa mengakui kesalahanmu,aku pasti akan memaafkan mu mingyu-ah,tapi kenapa kau tetap berbohong hah,apa aku mengajarkan kau untuk berbohong?" ucap Yunho kesal,dia masih tidak percaya putranya melakukan itu

Mingyu tentu saja tak terima,dia tidak bersalah,bukan dia pelakunya

"BUKAN AKU APPA BUKAN AKU" Mingyu sudah bingung harus berkata apa lagi agar ayahnya percaya

PLAKK

"kesalahan ku memanjakan mu,sehingga kau seperti sekarang,tak beretika,berandal,dan berlaku semaumu,akan aku ajarkan kau kedisiplinan mulai sekarang,tak peduli ibu mu akan marah,karena kau sudah keterlaluan"

Lalu Yunho masuk kedalam lalu mengambil tongkat kayu

"berikan tanganmu,bukankah itu tangan yang kau gunakan untuk mencuri"

Mingyu masih diam saja

"CEPAT"

Mingyu menjulurkan tangan nya kedepan dan

CTARRR

Perih dan sakit,itulah yang dia rasakan saat tongkat itu menyentuh telapak tangannya

"masuk kamar cepat"

Mingyu pun menurut

"siapa yang menyuruh mu balik ke kamarmu hah?malam ini kau tidur digudang,kau harus merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan saat kehilangan uang nya karena mu"

Mingyu pun mengekori Yunho dari belakang,saat Appanya menyuruhnya masuk dia menurut

"masuk dan renungkan kesalahanmu"

Mingyu tidak pernah masuk ke gudang rumahnnya,dia melihat sekeliling dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim itu,dia tidak tahu jika lantainya tidak datar ada tangga untuk kebawah,dan dia terjatuh karena salah melangkah

Dia memegangi keningnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai duluan,sepertinya akan memar karena ini lumayan tinggi sekitar 5 anak tangga,dia melepas tas nya dan menjadikan itu sebagai bantal,tubuhnya lelah dengan aktifitas hari ini,menguras tenaga dan mentalnya,air matanya tiba-tiba meluncur

"ah...kenapa cengeng begini"

Tangannya memang sakit dan perih setelah dipukul tapi hatinya lebih sakit saat ayahnya menuduh dia juga seorang pencuri.

.

.

.

==0406==

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengeram kesal,karena dia berhasil di tangkap bodyguard orang tuanya,jadilah dia terkurung di kamar ini lengkap dengan ikatan di tangan nya

CKLEK

"Umma lepaskan ini semua"

"tidak sebelum kau menyetujui usulanku"

"Umma kau kan tahu kalau aku itu ..."

"masih tinggal dengan si pembunuh itu,tinggalkan dia dan menikahlah dengan Siwon"

Orang tuanya tidak tahu jika dia masih berstatus istri sah dari Yunho,mereka mengira mereka berdua sudah bercerai belasan tahun lalu

"dia bukan pembunuh Umma,kenapa kau masih tidak bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Eonni,dia tidak akan tenang Umma"

"seorang ibu tidak akan pernah ikhlas saat nyawa anaknya dirampas begitu saja "

Jika membicarakan tentang kematian kakak nya akan membuat ibunya seperti psikopat,dia tidak mungkin menuruti itu semua hei dia sudah berkeluarga,dia juga tidak mau ditahan seperti ini,bagaimana pekerjaan nya dan yang lebih utama adalah dia rindu rumahnya dan juga 2 namja kesayangannya

"nde,aku menerimanya,tapi lepaskan ini semua dan ijinkan aku kembali ke apartemen,aku harus bekerja"

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung tersenyum

"nanti Umma akan atur jadwal kencan kalian"

.

.

.

==0604==

.

.

.

Hari minggu ini diawali Mingyu dengan penampakan gudang yang sangat kotor

"sshhh" ringisnya

Dia melihat tangannya yang membengkak,kemarin saat dipukul hanya terasa perih setelah itu hilang,tapi sekarang baru terasa sakitnya,dia menengok ke pintu gudang yang masih terkunci,dia melihat jam tangannya sudah pukul 9,pantas saja dia kelaparan,kemarin dia hanya makan sekali saat disekolah. Mau tidur lagi tidak bisa,mau mainan ponsel nya mati,dia duduk dan menatap gudang sekitar,banyak kardus yang dia tidak tahu isinya apa,lalu dia mendapatkan ide

'mungkin aku dapat menemukan petunjuk lagi,tentang diriku'

Dia sudah mencari dibanyak kardus,dan itu semua hanya berisi berkas entah dia tidak peduli itu apa,dan juga ada mainan nya waktu kecil,akhirnya dia menemukan tumpukan foto dan juga beberapa buku,disitu sama sekali tidak ada foto dirinya saat kecil dulu,Mingyu memperhatikan satu-persatu foto yang dia temukan

"apa ini keluarga nya Umma dan ini keluarga Appa,tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka semua,bahkan di foto ini tidak ada Haelmoni"

Mingyu memperhatikan 2 buah foto keluarga yang begitu asing untuknya. Lalu sisanya hanya foto mereka berdua dan juga sahabat mereka,Mingyu membuka buku yang seperti buku diary,dia malas membaca karena banyak,sepertinya punya ibunya,dia kaget melihat foto di tengah buku itu,foto ibunya sedang berbadan dua dan ayahnya,tak ada yang menarik tapi tulisan di buku diary itu membuat dia sedih

'kami sangat menyayangimu Jongin'

Bahkan bukan namanya yang tertulis,padahal Mingyu berharap itu adalah dirinya saat dikandungan ibunya,jadi rahim ibunya diangkat saat dia sudah lahir,namun ini apa ibunya menyebut nama 'Jongin' dia tidak tahu itu siapa karena dari kecil dia hanya sendiri dan tidak memiliki hyung ataupun dongsaeng

CKLEKKK

Saat mendengar itu Mingyu buru-buru merapihkan nya lagi,takut ayahnya murka kembali

"tuan muda,anda boleh keluar"

Mingyu menarik nafas lega,dia kira itu ayahnya,dia pun langsung keluar

"Gomawo ahjumma"

"hmm maaf tuan muda,keningmu memar,apa perlu ku obati"

"ah...tidak usah,nanti aku sendiri saja"

Setelah itu Mingyu berjalan masuk ke kamar,dia masih kepikiran foto tadi

'kenapa terlalu banyak teka-teki sih'

.

.

.

==0604==

.

.

.

Siang hari Jaejoong baru tiba di rumahnya,dia sudah rindu dengan 2 namja kesayangan itu,dia melihat Yunho sedang bersantai sambil membaca koran

"apa kau tidak merindukan ku?" Jaejoong memeluk suaminya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung suaminya

"kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho karena istrinya menangis

"aku hanya lelah saja dengan ini semua" ucapnya lemah dan seperti putus asa

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Umma menjodohkanku lagi,aku harus bagaimana "

Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong,dia masih belum bisa blak-blakan akan hubungan mereka sebenarnya kepada orang tua mereka karena terlalu rumit,dan takut nya bukan direstui malah mereka dipisahkan lebih jauh lagi.

BRUKK

Kegiatan mereka berdua berakhir saat mendengar suara jatuh dari belakang

Mingyu menggerutu kesal,lagi-lagi sial,dia yang terburu buru ingin makan tidak melihat ada ember pel didepannya dia menabarak itu dan terpeleset karena licin,jadilah dia tersungkur lagi dilantai,baju nya jadi basah karena terkena air pel

"tuan muda tak apa"

Maid nya langsung berlari membantu Mingyu

"maaf,aku menaruh sembarangan"

"ah...aku yang salah ahjumma,kerjaan mu jadi berantakan karena aku mian" ucap Mingyu meminta maaf

"kau tak apa Mingyu-ah?" Jaejoong langsung membantu Mingyu berdiri karena lantai nya masih licin

"Akhhh"

Karena Jaejong menarik tangan Mingyu yang sedang bengkak

"kau kenapa?yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Jaejoong panik,Mingyu merutuk mulutnya yang reflek merintih kesakitan

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget saat melihat lebam di kening Mingyu yang tertutup poni anak itu

"kening mu kenapa Gyu?"

"tidak apa Umma,aku ingin berganti pakaian dulu"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang saat Mingyu pergi,menatap suaminya tajam

"jadi kau bisa jelaskan kenapa putraku menjadi luka seperti itu?"

"aku tidak tahu Boo,kali saja dia terbentur di sekolah"

"kau tidak akan gugup jika kau tidak tahu"

Yunho menarik nafas panjang

"ayolah aku tidak mungkin membenturkan kepala Mingyu ke tembok dengan sengaja"

Jaejoong langsung melengos pergi sambil berkata

"aku ingin menyiapkan makanan dulu,kuterima jawabanmu itu"

.

.

.

TBC

==0604==

hai hai ku kembali dengan ff gaje ini wkwk,huhu aku galau hari ini,rasanya di kalender kaga ada tanggal 23 wkwk,derita fans modal kuota hanya bisa liat mereka dari layar laptop saja wkwk./abaikan curhat gaje ini

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kata-kata gak baku,ku tunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siangnya Mingyu berangkat ke sekolah untuk berlatih basket, sebenarnya tangannya sakit tapi dia malas ada dirumah bersama kedua orang tuanya, saat orang tuanya sibuk, dia diam-diam pergi. Malas saja jika ibunya bertanya ini itu, dan dia masih tidak mood bertemu ayahnya. Butuh waktu 45 menit untuk sampai ke sekolahnya, dia langsung berganti pakaian dan bersiap bergabung dengan temannya.

Setelah pemanasan dan latihan sebentar selanjutnya adalah tanding 3 on 3, untuk melihat apakah yang diajarkan tadi sudah mereka mengerti atau belum. Mingyu memegang lengannya yang agak nyeri untuk mendribble bola, tapi dia tidak mau menyerah. Walaupun pertandingan ini hanya latihan namun dari pertandingan ini juga akan dinilai siapa saja yang pantas sebagai pemain yang akan ikut turnamen bulan depan.

Pertandingan ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, karena semua berambisi untuk menjadi yang terbaik, bahkan mereka tak segan untuk mendorong dan menjatuhkan lawan. Mingyu mengatur nafasnya, cukup lelah bertanding dengan tangan yang sakit seperti sekarang, apalagi lawannya badannya besar, sehingga dia harus bersenggolan dan tentu saja Mingyu lah yang tersungkur namun dia tetap bangun lagi dan lagi, sehingga tim nya memimpin.

PRITTT PRITTT

Permainan usai dengan tim Mingyu yang menang, dia langsung ke pinggir lapangan merebahkan dirinya, saat dia memejamkan matanya dia merasa pipinya dingin

"yak, aku sedang malas bercanda Yugyeom"

Tapi orang itu tetap tidak menyingkirkan benda dingin dari pipi Mingyu, karena kesal akhirnya dia bangun dan ingin memarahi orang disampingnya namun semua itu buyar saat melihat orang itu tertawa

"kau lucu jika sedang kesal"

Ah...pipi Mingyu jadi merah sepertinya, tawa orang disampingnya membuat hatinya jadi tak karuan begini

"ah...mian ku kira temanku"

"tak apa, tapi kau sangat lucu tadi, ini minuman untukmu"

Mingyu memandang tak percaya, mimpi apa dia semalam dikasih minuman oleh Wonwoo begini

"untukku?" tanya Mingyu ragu

Wonwoo mengangguk

"sebagai terima kasih untuk fansign kemarin, dan aku juga berniat mentraktir mu makan"

"ah tak usah"

"pokoknya kau tidak boleh menolak, kau tahu aku menjual kiss mark itu sangat mahal dan ternyata laku haha, itu semua karenamu makanya kau harus mau"

"hmm baiklah"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena salah tingkah begini jadinya, lalu percakapan mereka berdua harus berakhir karena yah...kalian sudah tahu kan siapa

"Wonwoo-ya"

Wonwoo menoleh saat Seungcheol memanggilnya

"nanti aku kabari kapan, bye Mingyu"

Senyum Mingyu menghilang seiring Wonwoo yang makin mendekat ke Seungcheol, ah...lagi senang-senang nya ada saja pengganggu, tadi tangannya tak nyeri kenapa sekarang nyerinya datang ,dia menghampiri sahabatnya dan menunggu hingga ini selesai, pukul 7 malam mereka baru selesai, dan pengumuman nama-nama yang akan masuk tim akan di beri tahu 3 hari lagi, Mingyu dan ke 3 temannya berjalan keluar bersama, mereka ber 3 membawa mobil pribadi, Mingyu sudah ditawari tebengan namun dia menolak karena rumah temannya tidak ada yang searah. Mobilnya belum dikembalikan oleh Appanya, tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan naik angkutan umum, dan biasanya dia menggunakan alasan bis nya lama datangnya sebagai tameng agar tidak ketahuan jika dia habis ke game center dengan temannya dan pulang larut malam.

.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang saat melihat tanggal di ponselnya, rasanya dia ingin minggu ini segera berakhir karena dia malas bertemu dengan orang yang Umma nya kenalkan pada akhir pekan nanti, dia berangkat pagi-pagi buta karena keperluan pekerjaan, dia jadi tidak berpamitan dengan Mingyu. Padahal dia rindu putranya itu, karena anak itu kemarin saat makan siang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Jae-ssi"

Jaejoong yang sedang fokus di make up, memandang orang yang memanggilnya

"nde"

"apa bisa kita lakukan seperti yang aku katakan kemarin?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti

"tentang kencan demi drama ini"

"boleh, kapan kita memulainya?"

"sekarang saja otte?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan tempatnya. Hari ini take nya masih lama, karena adegan dimainkan pemain yang anak kecil dulu baru mereka yang memainkan peran dewasa dari mereka.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

Mingyu bingung harus bersyukur atau tidak atas kejadian kemarin, dia sedih karena di tuduh pencopet oleh ayahnya, tapi dia senang uang jajan nya naek 2 kali lipat. Melihat isi dompetnya yang tebal membuat Mingyu tidak tahan untuk menggunakannya sekarang juga, dia mengajak teman-temannya ke toko game dan mentraktirnya kaset games, lalu dia mengajak temannya makan

"woah tumben sekali kau mentraktir kita kesini gyu"

"aku hanya ingin bersedekah saja"

Teman-temannya langsung menatap nya malas

"hehe aku mendapat hadiah jackpot hyung,makanlah sesuka kalian, sebelum aku merubah niatku ini"

Mereka ber 3 tentu saja bersorak senang, kapan lagi makan gratis kan?

Setelah makan mereka berjalan-jalan lalu mata Miingyu melihat ke toko penjual aksesoris wanita

"hmm...apa kalian tahu kesukaan wanita itu apa?"

Hansol, Dokyeom dan Hoshi saling pandang karena pertanyaan Mingyu itu

"kau ingin membelikan untuk siapa?" tanya Dokyeom penasaran

"ah itu rahasia" ucap Mingyu lagi

"uang, semua wanita suka itu" ucap Hoshi

"ah hyung kalo itu semua orang juga suka" ucap Hansol menambahkan

"lagian minta saran pakai rahasia segala, kita kan tidak tahu wanita itu ibumu, nenekmu, kakakmu, atau pacarmu" ucap Hoshi kesal

"hmm...untuk temanku" ucap Mingyu ragu sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"bilang saja untuk si rubah itu kan?" tebak Dokyeom dan Mingyu langsung diam tapi wajahnya memerah

"diam berarti iya haha" ucap Dokyeom puas

"belikan saja pita rambut, atau kalo tidak gantungan"

Mingyu mengangguk mendengar saran Hoshi akhirnya dia masuk ke toko tersebut sedangkan teman-temannya menunggu diluar, mereka malas melihat benda-benda pink yang bertebaran di toko itu.

Setelah 15 menit Mingyu membawa 2 kantung yang sudah di bungkus kotak hadiah

"banyak sekali gyu"

"kau ingin menduakan si rubah"

Mingyu menatap kesal kearah Hoshi yang bicara asal jeplak saja

"untuk Umma ku hyung"

Setelah itu mereka balik ke rumah masing-masing, setibanya dirumah Mingyu melihat 2 kotak hadiah itu, satu kotak akan dia berikan pada Wonwoo saat akhir pekan nanti, dan satunya lagi untuk Ummanya, dia tidak pernah membelikan wanita itu hadiah, tadi niatnya dia hanya membelikan untuk Wonwoo saja tapi saat di toko tadi dia melihat seorang anak seusianya mencari hadiah untuk ibunya dan saat ditanya hadiah untuk apa dia menjawab memperingati hari kematian ibunya, Mingyu langsung tertegun dia menjadi malu sendiri dengan dirinya, dia menatap kotak berwarna biru muda itu, dia bingung ingin memberikannya kapan, dia bukan anak yang bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayagnnya secara langsung, akhirnya dia pun menaruh itu di meja rias Umma nya, untung Appanya masih diruang kerja nya.

.

.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong cukup senang dengan kencan nya hari ini, dia merasa makin mengenal lawan mainnya namun berbeda dengan sang namja, yang mulai tertarik dengan dirinya bukan sebagai lawan main, tapi sebagai pasangan.

"woah,kalian seperti mengenal sudah lama yak" ucap sutradara

"nde,ini semua berkat ... dia mengajakku keluar dan kami bercerita banyak,ah tadi sangat menyenangkan sekali" ucap Jaejoong

"sepertinya setelah ini ada couple baru" ucap kru lain menggoda

"aniya" ungkap Jaejoong

"doakan saja" ucap Seunggi

Jaejoong memberikan tatapan death glare lalu memukul lawan mainnya itu, dia mengira bercanda saja, namun berbeda dengan namja itu yang menganggap ini serius

'aku akan mendapatkan mu joongie'

Pukul 11 malam Jaejoong baru pulang, dia melihat ruang kerja suaminya masih menyala lampunya, sepertinya namja nya itu harus bekerja ekstra karena akhir-akhir ini banyak perusahaan yang gulung tikar karena kalah saing dengan perusahaan negara tetangga yang sekarang perlahan mulai menguasai dunia. Dia memlih membersihkan dirinya dulu baru menghampiri suaminya itu, setelah selesai mandi saat ingin menggunakan skin care dia melihat kotak berwarna biru di meja riasnya

'tumben sekali Yunho memberikan ku ini'

Saat dia buka kotak itu dia tersenyum hadiahnya sangat cantik sebuah gelang tangan, yang sangat sederhana talinya dari katun berwarna merah dan di tengah gelang itu terdapat heart shape yang terbuat dari sterling silver, Jaejoong langsung menggunakan di tangan kirinya, lalu ada surat di kotak itu

'thank you'

Jaejoong bingung dibuatnya padahal kan dia yang seharusnya berterima kasih, dia jadi tak sabar menemui suaminya dan bilang terima kasih karena sudah memberikan dia hadiah cantik ini, dia segera bergegas ke ruang kerja Yunho

" Yun"

BRUKK

Yunho yang sedang membaca file-file kaget karena istrinya memeluknya erat sekali

"kau kenapa boo?apa Umma mu membuat kau sakit hati lagi"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yunho

"gomawo, aku sangat suka"

Yunho mengernyit heran, dia memberikan apa memangnya dia saja dari tadi belum beranjak dari kursi kerjanya

"untuk apa?"

"kau ini tidak usah berpura-pura, ah...kau semakin romantis ya"

Yunho yang memang tidak merasa memberikan apa-apa menatap Jaejoong heran, wanita itu memeluknya lagi sekarang

"emangnya apa yang kau dapatkan hmm?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"kan kau yang membelikan, apa sih Yun, tidak usah bercanda, aku sudah tau lihat ini" ucap Jaejoong penuh senyum

"tapi..."

CUPP

"terima kasih" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum nakal

Jaejoong segera pergi dari ruang kerja Yunho, setelah kepergian wanita itu dia jadi tidak bisa berfikir lagi dan akhirnya mengejar wanitanya itu, salahkan dia menggoda sekali.

.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong masih memeluk suaminya itu, tak lama Yunho bangun, dia melihat gelang yang berada di tangan Jaejoong itu memang bukan darinya, istrinya bilang hadiahnya diletakkan di meja rias kamar merek, sudah bisa dipastikan bukan dari orang lain karena hadiahnya di letakkan di kamar bukan diberikan pas di lokasi syuting istrinya , di rumah ini hanya ada mereka bertiga dan maid, kalo bukan dirinya berarti Mingyu, anak itu ternyata perhatian juga membuat Yunho tersenyum, dia harus berterima kasih juga sepertinya karena Jaejoong mengira itu dirinya dia menjadi mendapat tidur nyenyak semalam.

"hmm...pagi Yun"

"pagi boo"

"aku malas bekerja jika begini"

Jaejoong langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Yunho, dan Yunho hanya terkekeh, wajah istrinya tidak berubah saat dia pertama kali bertemu, makanya dia masih ditawarkan jadi anak sekolah.

"hmm ada yang aku ingin bicarakan"

"apa?"

"hadiah itu bukan dariku"

"jangan bercanda Yun"

"sungguh boo, aku tidak membelikan itu, dari kemarin aku sibuk kan kau tahu itu"

"lalu ini dari siapa, fans ku tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar kita"

"apa kau kira kita tinggal berdua saja"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat satu nama melintas ke otaknya

"ah...benarkah ini darinya Yun" mata Jaejoong berkaca kaca ingin menangis

"entah tapi siapa dilihat dari kemungkinan yang ada sepertinya iya"

Jaejoong melihat ke arah jam weker di meja, dia tersenyum masih pukul 6 pagi, Mingyu belum berangkat sekolah, dia segera meninggalkan Yunho dan keluar kamar

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

Mingyu baru selesai mandi, dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh ibunya, karena malas mendengar ketukan yang tidak berhenti henti membuat Mingyu membukakan pintu itu

"gyu..."

CKLEK

BRUKK

Mingyu kaget ibunya langsung memeluknya

"Umma lepaskan"

Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Mingyu

"aku hanya memakai handuk saja"

Setelah mendengar itu dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat tubuh putranya, dia baru sadar jika Mingyu sudah besar, baby gembulnya sekarang sudah memliki 2 kotak di perut ratanya itu

"uh...kau punya roti sobek yak" goda Jaejoong

"Um...ma" Mingyu menutupi badannya dengan kedua tangannya

"hahaha...padahal dulu kau selalu minta mandi dengan Umma"

Wajah Mingyu memerah meanahan malu

"itu kan dulu" mendengar jawaban polos Mingyu membuat Jaejoong tertawa

"Umma tunggu dibawah nde"

Mingyu mengangguk

"dan...gomawo untuk ini, Umma menyukainya" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangannya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih Ummanya, membuat Mingyu tersenyum, dia memang sangat mencintai wanita itu, walaupun statusnya entah putra kandung atau tiri, dia tak peduli karena wanita itu lah yang ia kenal dari kecil selalu melindunginya dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

Rasa ceria Jaejoong terbawa hingga lokasi, wanita itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia nya mendapat hadiah pertama dari putranya. Semua hadiah bermerk dan mahal yang diberikan oleh fans nya masih kalah dengan gelang yang diberikan Mingyu. Satu satunya malaikat kecil yang ia punya.

"sepertinya mood mu sedang bagus yak"

"ah Seunggi oppa" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"igo" Seunggi memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah

"ah ini apa, tidak usah" ucap Jaejoong menolak hadiah itu

"anggap saja hadiah dari teman"

"ah...baiklah" ucap Jaejoong karena tidak enak melihat wajah Seunggi yang memelas

Jaejoong membuka kotak hadiah itu dan hadiahnya adalah sebuah jam tangan

"wah darimana kau tahu aku menyukai warna ini, sangat cantik"

"kau menyukainya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"sini kupakai kan" tawa Seunggi dan Jaejoong memberikan tangannya

Saat melakukan itu ada beberapa staf yang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua dan tersenyum sambil memfoto diam-diam kejadian itu

"ehem...Jaejoong setelah ini kau take"

Mereka berdua kaget dan melihat semua mata staf tertuju kepada mereka

"kapan traktirannya"

"uh...romantis sekali"

"kalian sangat cocok"

Celetuk semua staf menggoda mereka berdua, Jaejoong tentu risih akan hal itu namun sebagai orang profesional dia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan senyuman dan membuat dia makin di goda oleh staf lainnya

"ternyata kau bergerak cepat yak kawan" ucap salah satu staf kepada Seunggi

"ah...aku ingin cepat-cepat memilikinya"

"semangat bro, semoga berhasil"

Seunggi mengangguk dan mata nya kembali ke arah kamera yang sedang menyorot wajah cantik Jaejoong.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

Tok...tok...tok

"masuk"

Mata Yunho membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya

 **==0604==**

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **hai hai ku comeback lagi, adakah yang menunggu cerita keluarga ini? wkwk abaikan**

 **btw chap kemarin ku lupa bilang terima kasih ke reader yang udh mau nyempatin buat review *deep bow**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Soufi Park, ohshyn76, Levieren225, priaanisa88, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, dprasmetidewi, kyulkulator, sebutsajadia, rebaem, ichinisan1-3, Kaisoo69, jjunie, Taringnya Mingyu, Jung Minwoo96, mengku, Tyongiebaby**

 **ku tunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung,I'm back"

Yunho masih tak menyangka melihat sepupu kesayangannya yang sudah belasan tahun tidak bertemu

"ah...ku kira kau sudah mati chwang"

Yunho benar benar tidak bisa menutupi bagaimana bahagianya dia, dia langsung memeluk sepupunya itu

"aku tahu aku memang ngangenin hyung"

PLETAKK

"aw...appo, kita baru 5 menit bertemu kau sudah memukulku aishh" gerutu Changmin

"apa kau tidak mengajak Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho

"no,dia sibuk dengan bukunya dan juga butiknya"

"lalu Jaehyun-ie?"

"dia sekolah hyung,tidak mungkin ikut denganku lagian aku hanya seminggu disini"

Yunho sering berhubungan melalui telepon dan video call, Changmin adalah sepupu kesayangan Yunho, dia pindah ke jepang sejak lulus SMA, kisah cintanya dengan adik kelasnya yang merupakan fans nya dulu, ah dia masih ingat bagaiamana Kyuhyun mengejarnya dan tiba-tiba Changmin melihat dan langsung jatuh hati dengan Kyuhyun dan meminta Yunho untuk menjadi mak comblang, dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun mengira Yunho menyukainya, lalu pertengkaran Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah usai dan setelah Yunho lulus mereka malah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan akhirnya menikah dan memiliki Jaehyun

"tumben kau ke sini"

"karena aku ada kebutuhan penting hyung"

"apa itu?"

"menculik Kim Jaejoong"

Tatapan Yunho langsung berubah horor, dan Changmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"aku serius hyung, noona itu menolak tawaran perusahaanku, mungkin karena dia tidak kenal siapa pemimpinnya, karena stafku tak ada yang berhasil mengontraknya terpaksa aku yang turun tangan sekalian aku ingin bertemu dengan Imo"

Yunho mengangguk, tapi dia sangat senang karena hal itu dia bisa bertatap langsung dengan Changmin lagi

"hmm hyung"

"apa?"

"ijinkan aku menumpang di rumahmu, Kyuhyun takut aku kesepian jika dihotel"

"alasan macam apa itu,Yak...kenapa sifat pelit mu tak berubah aish"

"ayolah hyung nde nde"

Changmin mengeluarkan aegyo nya, yang sebenarnya sudah tidak mempan untuk Yunho, apa dia tak sadar sekarang dia sudah memiliki putra, tapi akhirnya Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan

"ah gomawo Hyung"

.

.

.

 **==0604===**

.

.

.

Jaejoong melempar handphone nya kesal, Ummanya menyuruh dia bertemu dengan orang yang dijodohkan untuknya hari ini, manalagi pakai ancaman segala, akhirnya saat break dia bergegas ke restoran yang Umma nya suruh

"meja no 16 "

Jaejoong melihat ada lelaki yang sudah duduk disitu dan dia membelakanginya, dia tak ambil pusing pokoknya dia harus membuat laki-laki ini tidak mau dengannya

"hmm maaf apa benar kau Siwon?"

Lelaki itu menengok dan wajah Jaejoong langsung kaget

"Noona" panggil pria itu yang tak kalah kaget dari Jaejoong

"Ommo ternyata kau Siwon-ah"

Siwon adalah adik kelasnya yang dulu menyukainya, namun ada satu adik kelasnya yang baik hati selalu membantu Jaejoong menyukai Siwon, jadilah Jaejoong mak combalng mereka berdua karena adik nya kelasnya itu sangat pemalu sekali, dan mereka akhirnya pacaran namun awalnya mereka Cuma pacaran karena agar Jaejoong bahagia saja, dibelakang Jaejoong sikap Siwon sangat amat kasar kepada Kibum namun karena kesabaran Kibum akhirnya Siwon luluh dengan wanita cantik itu, dan Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi cerita mereka karena dia harus kuliah ke luar negeri.

"apa kabar mu?" tanya Siwon

"seperti yang kau lihat Won-ie,lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

"seperti ini saja Noona"

Mereka lalu bercerita mengenang masa sekolah mereka dulu, tentang Siwon yang menyukai nya, lalu tentang Kibum

"jadi apa kau mau menikah dengan ku Noona?"

Jaejoong kaget, tentu saja tidak

"apa...kau masih menyukai ku?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati

"hmm"

Aura wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah

"tapi sebatas Noona-dongsaeng saja"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega

"aku kesini ingin membatalkan rencana ini Noona, orang tua ku terus menerus menjodohkan ku, padahal aku sudah menikah dengan Kibum dan memiliki Minho" jelas Siwon jujur

"thanks god, aku juga ingin semua ini batal Siwon-ah, kenapa kita bisa sama begini hahaha"

"kenapa kau menolak Noona?kau kan masih lajang" goda Siwon

"aku...sudah menikah" aku Jaejoong

"ah...jinja,bagaimana bisa?siapa dia?" wajah Siwon sungguh tak biasa saat mengetahuinya

"kau mengenalnya sangat mengenalnya, lalu kenapa mereka menyuruh mu menikah lagi padahal sudah ada Kibum?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"ah...kau belum menjawab padahal, hmm baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Noona, kau tahu Kibum dari keluarga biasa saja, dan orang tua ku tidak setuju dengan itu, mereka penggila harta" mata Siwon penuh amarah dan kesedihan saat menceritakan itu

"kita bernasib sama sepertinya, aku juga menutupi pernikahanku karena orang tua ku menganggap keluarga Yunho adalah dalang dibalik kecelakaan maut Eonni ku, mereka sama sekali tidak menerima Yunho" Jaejoong menatap piring didepannya, miris sekali kisah mereka berdua

"aku mendengar nama Yunho, apa dia kapten basketku dulu?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"gotcha Siwon-ie"

Tak lama percakapan mereka terhenti karena ada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesananan

"ayo kita bersulang untung nasib buruk kita berdua Noona"

Mereka berdua bercerita lagi tentang semua kehidupan mereka, mereka berdua seperti bertemu teman yang cocok untuk curhat

"jadi apa yang kita harus bilang ke Umma masing-masing"

"aku akan bilang kau menolakku karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan" ucap Jaejoong santai, Siwon yang sedang minum langsung tersedak

"kau mandul Noona?"

"no,kecelakaan harus membuatku merelakan rahimku" Siwon menyesal menanyakan itu, dia menjadi melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong

"Mian...aku.."

"tak apa, pikirkan pembelaanmu untuk ke Umma mu"

Jaejoong sudah tidak mau mengingat masa kelam itu, masa dimana dia benar-benar terjatuh

"apa aku boleh menggunakan alasanmu juga Noona?" tanya Siwon hati-hati takut melukai hati Jaejoong

"oh sure, lagian itu kenyataan, kau bisa bilang jika aku tidak bisa memberikan penerus, and now its clear"

Dan pertemuan mereka diakhiri dengan canda tawa, setidaknya Jaejoong lega untuk kesekian kalinya perjodohan Umma nya batal

.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

.

"hyung kau ingin meninggalkan ku dihutan ini?" gerutu Changmin karena dia Cuma melihat banyak pohon dibalik pagar tinggi itu

"diam saja, apa kau ingin ku tinggal dijalanan?"

Dan Changmin hanya menggerutu selanjtunya, tapi setelah itu matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah rumah besar, Changmin masih tak habis pikir dengan Hyungnya biasanya rumah akan terlihat oleh orang-orang dari jalan tapi tidak dengan rumah Hyungnya ini, karena dari jalan hanya terlihat sebuah hutan yang luas namun saat masuk jauh kedalam ternyata ada rumah, ah...suasana nya pasti sangat sepi dan tenang

"Woah...kau terbaik hyung"

Changmin segera mengikuti Yunho menunjukkan kamar untuknya, rumah Hyungnya sangat sepi, maidnya sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak

"dan rumah sebesar ini kalian hanya berdua ckck" kagum Changmin, tapi setelah itu dia kaget melihat anak remaja yang usianya mungkin sama dengan putranya Jaehyun, objek yang ditatap pun kaget melihat keberadaan Changmin

"dia siapa Hyung?"

Yunho yang baru selesai mencari kunci kamar, melihat Mingyu yang sudah berdiri didepan Changmin

"putra ku, beri salam pada paman mu" perintah Yunho

Mingyu membungkuk ke arah Changmin

"kapan kau mengadopsinya?" tanya Changmin

Changmin tidak tahu akan keberadaan Mingyu, dia tahu akan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho namun tidak dengan Mingyu, yang Changmin tahu Noona nya keguguran saat hamil 7 bulan dan mengharuskan dia merelakan rahimnya diangkat

Mingyu menunggu momen ini saat dia mengetahui jati dirinya, walaupun kecewa karena jujur dia berharap lebih dia ingin menjadi anak kandung mereka namun menjadi anak adopsi juga tidak salah bukan? tapi setidaknya Changmin menjadi orang luar pertama yang menjadi saksi orang tua nya mengakuinya sebagai anak

"kamarmu sudah siap, beristirahatlah, aku menyiapkan makan malam dulu" Yunho menolak menjawab dan memberikan alasan agar cepat pergi dari Changmin dan Mingyu

"kau bisa memanggilku Samchon" ucap Changmin memecah keheningan

"nde"

"kau beruntung bisa hidup bersama mereka, jadilah anak yang membanggakan,ah..aku sudah seperti haraboji saja memberikan petuah,"

Mingyu terkekeh akan kelakuan Changmin

"aku ke kamar dulu Samchon" ijin Mingyu

.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

.

'maaf yun,aku tidak bisa pulang'

Yunho membaca pesan dari Jaejoong, selesai menyiapkan makan malam dia bergegas memanggil Changmin dan juga Mingyu, tapi untuk Mingyu sepertinya dia tidak akan memanggil anak itu karena mereka masih perang dingin akibat insiden kemarin

"kenapa kita berdua saja hyung, mana Mingyu?"

"nanti juga turun sendiri jika lapar"

Changmin heran dengan jawaban Yunho, sepertinya hyungnya ini sedang memiliki masalah dengan putrannya, dia tidak mau ikut campur masalah itu

"mana Noona?"

"ah sayang sekali dia tak pulang malam ini karena harus syuting, besok kau bisa bertemu"

"aish..apa kau tidak bilang jika aku datang?"

Yunho menggeleng

"padahal aku rindu dengan Noona"

"jangan dramatis,esok juga dia pulang"

"kau tidak seru hyung"

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

.

Yunho lembur menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya, karena ini akhir tahun jadi dia harus bekerja ekstra untuk membuat laporan perusahaannya selama 1 tahun kerja, dia melihat jam sudah pukul 2 pagi dia bergegas merapihkan laporannya dan menuju ke kamarnya, namun saat akan masuk kamar dia melihat lampu dapur menyala, dia dengan hati-hati melihat siapa orang yang berada di dapur, dan semua ke khawatirannya lenyap saat melihat Mingyu yang sedang bingung mencari sesuatu

"apa yang kau lakukan"

Mingyu kaget dengan kehadiran Yunho

"ak...u..."

Yunho melihat kotak ditangan Mingyu, dia menarik nafas

"apa kau belum tidur?"

Mingyu menggeleng

"aku tidak tahu jika ini habis" tambah Mingyu lagi

Yunho benar-benar lupa pesan Jaejoong tadi pagi yang menyuruhnya membeli susu coklat untuk Mingyu, karena anak itu tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa susu coklat, ah dia merasa bersalah sekarang

"pakai jaketmu"

Mingyu menurut dia kekamar dan mengambil jaket lalu setelah itu ke mobil appa nya

Ah...dia merasa canggung sekali

Mereka berdua tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali, Yunho fokus menyetir dan Mingyu yang mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian Mingyu mulai membuka suara

"Appa"

Mingyu kira Appanya tidak akan menyahut namun tidak Yunho merespon walaupun gumaman saja

"untuk yang kemarin Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae"

Yunho tak merespon sama sekali

"aku ditabrak oleh seseorang dan dia meninggalkan dompetnya lalu aku mengambilnya dan meneriaki dia,namun tiba-tiba masa datang dan menuduhku pencuri,lalu saat dikantor polisi orang itu malah bilang aku bos nya, padahal aku tak mengenalnya, aku tahu Appa kecewa, aku tak meminta Appa percaya padaku, yang penting aku sudah jujur pada Appa"

Yunho diam tak merespon tapi dia mendengar semua penjelasan Mingyu, lalu mobilnya berhenti di toko 24 jam

"ayo turun"

Yunho memborong susu coklat kesukaan Mingyu, dan saat membayar dia melihat Mingyu sedang meminum 1 kotak, wajah Mingyu yang sedang meminum susu sangat menggemaskan

"kajja"

Mingyu mengangguk, dan mengikuti Yunho sambil meminum susu dan membawa belanjaan yang hanya berisi susu untuknya, Yunho merasa dia baru 5 menit masuk ke mobil dan sekarang putranya itu sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi, tak tega dia menggendong Mingyu ke kamarnya

Yunho menyelimuti Mingyu dan mencium kening putranya

CUPP

"appa percaya padamu nak"

Dia mematikan lampu kamar Mingyu lalu bergegas keluar, dan Mingyu menyungingkan senyum nya, dia terbangun saat Yunho mengangkatnya tadi tapi dia ingin merasakan gendongan Appanya lagi jadi dia pura-pura tertidur

.

.

.

 **==0604==**

.

.

.

Changmin menatap horor pemandangan di depannya, dia langsung ke ruang tengah untuk melayangkan protes

"hyung kau bilang itu kulkas minuman kan?"

Yunho mengangguk

"apa kau tak salah sebut"

"tidak aku selalu meletakkan minuman disitu"

"kau tahu, dalamnya itu tak ada bir, isotonik, soda dan teman-temannya, hanya ada susu coklat didalamnya, setahuku perusahaan mu tidak bergerak dibidang susu, apa itu kesukaan mu karena tidak dikasih jatah oleh..."

PLETAKK

"jangan sembarangan bicara chwang"

"itu untukku Samchon" ucap Mingyu saat bergabung dimeja makan

"mwoya?"

"dia tak bisa tidur tanpa itu"

Dan itu sukses bikin Changmin melongo kaget, lalu akhirnya mereka sarapan pagi bersama, Changmin adalah orang yang easy going dia sangat mudah dekat dengan Mingyu, ya karena mereka berdua sama-sama maniak games, Yunho memutar matanya malas saat Changmin membanggakan dirinya sendiri, dan Mingyu yang terkagum kagum akan cerita Changmin

"aku pulang"

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat melihat orang yang duduk disebelah Mingyu

"Chwang"

Wanita itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Changmin, dan tentu Changmin menerimanya

"bogoshippo noona"

"my evil dongsaeng" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Changmin

"mana Kyuhyun dan juga Jaehyun?"

"hmm tidak ikut"

Jaejoon mendesah kecewa padahal dia rindu dengan evil couple ini, dan juga keponakannya yang menggemaskan

"hah padahal aku ingin mencubit pipi bakpau kyuhyun dan juga mencium Jaehyun"

"untuk ku saja Noona" goda Changmin

"kau...pantas meneriman ini"

PLETAKK

"aw...kenapa aku malah dipukul, kau sama saja sama Hyung suka menyiksa ku" ucap Changmin merajuk

"oh iya Yun, kenapa kau ijinkan dia disini?"

"Noona"

"aku kasihan karena dia terdampar"

"cih kalian kira aku ikan paus"

Dan sarapan itu menjadi lebih ramai karena cerita Jaejoong dan Changmin, Mingyu mendengarkan saja dan sesekali tertawa mendengar nya

"kau tahu noona, aku kesini hanya untuk menculikmu"

"mwoya"

PLAKK

"aih...selalu kena pukul, aku serius noona, semua staf ku frustasi mendapatkan mu untuk iklan mereka selalu menerima penolakan"

"tapi...aku tidak pernah menolak mu sepertinya"

"nde, itu karena Noona tidak tahu mana perusahaanku"

Dan Jaejoong Cuma terkekeh menanggapinya, lalu dia mengambil gelas Mingyu dan mengisi nya lagi dengan susu coklat

"jangan lupa minum air putih"

Objek yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk

"dia sampai turun sendiri boo" ledek Yunho

"uh...malangnya Changmin ku, tapi dengan begini aku bisa melihatmu lagi hehe"

"jadi noona mau kan?"

"tidak"

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Changmin mendesah kecewa

"jika aku tidak bertemu Jaehyun dan Kyuhyun, pokoknya kau harus membawa mereka ke hadapanku"

Senyum Changmin langsung merekah kembali

"ayay siap kapten, sebentar Noona aku ambil kontraknya"

Changmin memberikan kontrak itu ke Jaejoong, wanita itu membaca dengan seksama

"bisakah syutingnya diganti hari lain saja?"

"kenapa noona?" tanya Changmin heran

"sepertinya aku menolak ini karena tanggalnya"

"apa kau syuting drama?"

Jaejoong menggeleng

"apa kau fansign dan lain sebagainya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi

"bukan itu ada hal penting lainnya yang harus aku lakukan, karena aku sudah janji untuk datang mengambil rapot Mingyu"

Changmin mengerti dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Mingyu kaget sekaligus senang

"as you wish noona, kau bisa meminta tanggal kapan saja, dan sekalian ajak Mingyu juga"

"bagaimana denganku?"

"tidak usah, nanti kau malah bulan madu" jeplak Changmin

PLETAKK

"again and again, hobi kalian berdua sama saja, menyebalkan"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **==0604==**

* * *

huhu I'm back dengan cerita gaje keluarga ini wkwk, di chap ini akhirnya Changmin muncul juga wkwk, maafkan tidak bisa update cepet, tugas numpuk T_T, tapi aku usahain update kok

tidak lupa Thanks for :

 **Isatun263, KaiSoo69, xxbbiw06, TYongieBaby, Ichinisan1-3, priaanisa88, Ahnyona, shfly9, Kyulkulator, ohshyn76**

di tunggu kritik dan saarannya ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berkali kali menatap kaca untuk memastikan penampilannya karena hari ini dia akan jalan dengan Wonwoo, dia tidak lupa memasukkan kotak hadiah untuk Wonwoo

"ternyata aku tampan" monolog Mingyu didepan cermin

Dia melihat jam tangannya sudah pukul 3 lalu dia bergegas turun dari kamar, namun langkah nya melambat saat mendengar percakapan Umma dan Ahjussinya itu

"apa kau masih sering mengunjungi Jongin?"

"tentu saja, aku selalu menyempatkan sebulan sekali mengunjunginya"

"sepertinya akan lengkap jika dia bisa hadir di keluarga kalian, dan ahjumma juga ahjussi pasti luluh karena melihat cucu nya itu"

'ingat Mingyu kau Cuma anak adopsi, kau Cuma pengganti Jongin yang meninggal, kau bukan siapa-siapa mereka'

"hmm kau benar tapi..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena kemunculan Mingyu yang pamit untuk main

"kau tidak ingin kencan kan, gyu?" selidik Changmin

Wajah Mingyu langsung merah padam, kenapa ahjussi nya pintar sekali

"tidak usah dijawab aku sudah tahu kok haha, noona siap-siap puya mantu nde"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin malas yang terus menggoda putranya

"jangan pulang terlalu malam, jangan lupa makan , jangan hujan-hujanan, dan buat rubahmu itu senang"

Mingyu mengangguk malu-malu ah...wajahnya merah sekarang manalagi Umma nya tahu siapa yang ia suka, setelah itu Mingyu langsung bergegas keluar, setelah kepergian Mingyu mereka melanjutkan lagi

"apa dia tahu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng

"aku menutupi semuanya, tentang keluarga kami, tentang Jongin, tentang diriku ataupun Yunho"

"kenapa noona?"

"aku tidak ingin dia terlibat, aku tidak ingin dia sedih, aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya, dia tidak tahu semua ini, dan ini bukan urusannya juga"

"kau begitu menyayangi Mingyu sepertinya"

"of course, Cuma dia yang aku punya sekarang"

Changmin mengerti bukan hal mudah bagi seorang wanita kehilangan 2 bagian penting dalam hidupnya secara bersamaan, setelah Jongin kecil meninggal karena prematur dan noona nya juga harus merelakan rahim nya diangkat, dan Changmin sangat senang Noona nya normal kembali seperti dulu, dia melihat sendiri keadaaan Jaejoong yang terguncang, sepertinya kehadiran Mingyu membawa perubahan untuk Noona nya menjadi lebih tegar lagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mentraktirnya ke Lotte world, mereka berdua sudah menaiki banyak wahana, dan karena ini Mingyu tahu ternyata Wonwoo itu cerewet dia kira Wonwoo adalah orang yang kalem

"aku lelah gyu"

Senyum mereka terus mengambang, mereka benar-benar menikmati jalan-jalan ini

"kau ingin rasa apa, aku ingin membeli ice cream" tawar Mingyu

"hmm strawberry"

10 menit kemudia Mingyu datang membawa 2 ice cream

"bagaimana?lanjut atau?"

"ah aku sudah lelah, sepertinya semua sudah kita coba"

Mingyu mengangguk mendengar ucapan Wonwoo

"bahkan ada yang kita naiki berulang-ulang" tambah Mingyu lalu mereka berdua tertawa, dan selama perjalanan menuju halte mereka terus bercerita apapun dan hal-hal lucu

"mingyu, maaf sepertinya Seungcheol oppa akan menejmputku, jadi kita tak bisa pulang bersama"

Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum, padahal dia ingin sekali membawa kabur Wonwoo dari Seungcheol, Mingyu membuka tasnya dan mengambil hadiah untuk Wonwoo

"ini untukmu"

Wonwoo menerima dengan wajah yang kaget

"aku tak ulang tahun"

Mingyu mengangguk

"aku hanya ingin memberikannya saja"

Wonwoo membuka kotak pink kecil itu, dan matanya berbinar saaat melihat isi dalamnya sebuah pita rambut

"igo jepitkan dirambutku" perintah Wonwoo

Mingyu mengambil pita itu, lalu dengan ragu memegang rambut panjang Wonwoo, dan menjepitkannya di sebelah kiri

"otte?"

"cantik" ucap Mingyu keceplosan

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mingyu, dan Mingyu salah tingkah setelah menyadari perkataannya

"ah bis ku sudah datang"

Mingyu jadi bertingkah aneh

"selamat malam Wonwoo, terima..."

CUPP

Mingyu mematung karena Wonwoo memberikan ciuman di pipinya mendadak sekali

"hei cepat naik bismu akan berangkat"

"ah...ah...nde"

Wonwoo tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Mingyu, temannya itu cukup menarik juga, didalam bis Mingyu memegang pipinya yang dicium Wonwoo

"ah...mimpi apa aku semalam"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di halte menuju rumahnya, Mingyu memicingkan mata ke toko di depannya dia melihat seseorang yang tak asing untuknya, karena ingin memastikan dia langsung menyebrang dan mata nya membulat sempurna ternyata benar dugaannya

"IMO..." teriak Mingyu

Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dan kaget akan kehadiran Mingyu

BRUKK

Mingyu memeluk wanita itu erat, tidak tahukah jika dirinya begitu merindukan wanita ini

"hiks hiks...Imo kemana saja? Haelmoni sudah tiada, Gyu selalu nunggu Imo main ke rumah tapi tidak pernah datang hiks "

Wanita itu mengusap surai hitam Mingyu, dia memang sengaja untuk tidak menemui Mingyu lagi karena akses menuju kesana hanya orang yang Mingyu panggil Haelmoni, dan sekarang dia sudah tiada jadi wanita itu sudah tak bisa kesana lagi

"mian...mianhae, Imo harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan"

Mingyu masih menangis, dan membuat wanita itu tak tega

"hei, kau sudah lebih tinggi dariku, tapi sifat cengeng mu masih sama saja nde"

"Imo.." rajuk Mingyu

Wanita itu juga rindu dengan remaja dihadapan nya ini, dia yang dari bayi melihat perkembangan anak ini tidak bisa lepas begitu saja, sebenarnya diam-diam dia masih mengawasi Mingyu walaupun dari jauh

"kajja kita makan, dan hapus air matamu nanti ku dikira phedofil menyukai anak remaja"

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Imo nya itu, dia mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata

'nanti nak kau akan tahu siapa aku, dan kita akan sering bertemu'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menemukan foto Mingyu kecil di laci rias nya, dia tersenyum melihat pipi gembul putranya, dia banyak kehilangan momen tumbuh kembang Mingyu karena harus bekerja, jika waktu bisa di ulang dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang tahu akan perkembangan Mingyu

"Umma"

Jaejoong kaget dipeluk oleh Mingyu dari belakang

"wae?apa kencan nya berhasil"

Mingyu mengangguk

"dan aku bertemu Imo lagi"

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Jaejoong khawatir

.

" _Umma tadi aku ketemu Imo baik" ucap Mingyu kecil_

 _Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, setaunya tidak ada yang tahu akan rumahnya selain dia,Yunho dan maid mereka_

" _ahjumaa siapa yang Mingyu maksud?"_

" _tidak tahu Joongie sepertinya dia berkhayal" ucap ahjumma yang menjaga Mingyu_

 _Jaejoong khawatir akan Mingyu yang selalu menceritakan Imo dan Imo tapi Jaejoong ataupun Yunho tak perah bertemu dengan wanita itu_

" _aku takut Yun, ada penyusup dirumah ini"_

" _bukan kah ahjumma bilang Mingyu berkhayal atau dia melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa kita lihat"_

" _entahlah aku harap begitu"_

 _._

"jangan berkhayal Mingyu, Imo mu itu tidak ada" bentak Jaejoong tak sadar membuat Mingyu takut

"Imo itu ada Umma, dia manusia aku akan mengenalkannya dengan Umma" ucap Mingyu tak terima

BRAKK

Mingyu menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong kasar, wanita itu menarik nafas dan menangis ketakutan, jika apa yang Mingyu ucapan itu benar, siapa wanita itu? mau apa dia? Kenapa selalu menemui Mingyu nya? Pikrian Jaejoong langsung kemana-mana, kejadian buruk yang menyebabkan dia depresi membuat dia sangat was-was akan Mingyu, dia tak akan mau kehilangan lagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat makan malam semua diam saja, tidak seperti tadi pagi Jaejoong banyak bicara dan memperhatikan Mingyu sekarang wanita itu hanya makan dengan diam

"hmm sepertinya sangat dingin malam ini"

"aku selesai" ucap Mingyu

Changmin melihat perubahan diwajah Jaejoong dan dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu lagi

"kau bertengkar?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong memberikan anggukan

"dia berbicara tentang Imo itu lagi aku takut Yun hiks hiks"

Changmin yang tak tahu apa-apa bertanya dengan hati-hati

"Imo siapa Hyung?" tanya Changmin mulai penasaran

"entah anak itu waktu kecil selalu bercerita tentang Imo baik, tapi ketika aku tanyakan pada pengasuhnya dia bilang jika Mingyu hanya berkhayal dan aku tidak pernah menemukan satu CCTV yang menampilkan wajah Imo itu" terang Yunho

"apa ahjumma itu bersengkokol dengan Imo yang dicerita Mingyu, jadi hmm maksudku Mingyu tak berkhayal dia memang ada" ucap Changmin memberikan pendapat

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling tatap, Mingyu tak pernah bercerita lagi tentang Imo itu semenjak Ahjumma meninggal, dan hari ini dia bilang di bertemu lagi, itu aneh jika dibilang hanya khayalan, dan ucapan Changmin ada benarnya juga Mingyu tak berkhayal, orang itu ada dan dia berkerja sama dengan Ahjumma untuk menutupi semuanya

"kalo dia benar hidup, apa yang dia inginkan dari Mingyu-ku?" ucap Jaejoong khawatir

"dia mungkin ingin mengambil haknya kembali Noona, aku berspekulasi dia orang baik, dia menyayangi Mingyu juga" ucap Changmin

"haknya, hak apa?" tanya Yunho bingung

"merawat dan membesarkan Mingyu, sudah saatnya dia tahu Noona, Hyung, dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui rahasia kalian" saran Changmin

"kau benar Chwang dia harus tahu dan paham akan hal ini semua" ucap Yunho membenarkan

"tapi Yun hiks aku tak siap hiks" ucap Jaejoong khawatir sambil terisak pelan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, Mingyu melihat Changmin yang membawa kopernya dan Appa nya yang sepertinya siap mengantar, lalu Ummanya yang menyiapkan beberapa bekal untuk Samchon nya itu

"kenapa cepat sekali sih Chwang, katanya seminggu hmm" ucap Jaejoong sedih

"aish...ini karena panggilan ibu negara ku Noona, dia menangis karena Jaehyun tak pulang ke rumah setelah dia menolak membelikan anak itu game console"

"Apa Jaehyun tak apa?" ucap Jaejoong khawatir

"tenang saja Noona, anak itu sering seperti itu, dan cuma aku yang tau kemana dia pergi"

"Jam 6.30 Chwang" ucap Yunho memberi kode

"Noona, aku pamit, see you soon, ajak Mingyu jika kau jepang" ucap Changmin memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Jaejoong

"nde,aku akan mengajaknya"

saat ingin keluar Changmin melihat Mingyu di pinggir tangga

"hei,tidak ingin memberi salam perpisahan" ucap Changmin

Mingyu tersenyum dan berlari memeluk Changmin

"hati-hati Samchon, I will miss you, jangan lupa perjanjian kita" ucap Mingyu

"aishhh...kau masih ingat saja" Changmin mengacak ngacak rambut Mingyu

"belajar yang benar" ucap Changmin lagi

"dan jangan lupakan Games" bisikan terakhir Changmin membuat Mingyu tersenyum

"yak apa-apaan itu" ucap Yunho kesal mendengar nasihat Changmin untuk Mingyu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya, lalu berbelok dan memasuki ruang kelasnya, baru saja masuk ke 3 sahabatnya sudah berteriak senang ke arahnya

"wae? apa aku melupakan sesuatu? apa ada sesuatu diwajahku? atau..."

"bukan kawan, KAU..." ucap Hoshi memperlambat dan membuat Mingyu makin penasaran

"dung...dung...dung" Dokyeom dan Vernon membuat backsound, membuat Mingyu makin penasaran

"aku apa hyung? cepat katakan" ucap Mingyu tak sabar

"Chukkae" ucap Hoshi

"untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu heran

"Kau menjadi bagian dari...Hoshi hyung lanjutkan" Mingyu menatap kesal Vernon yang berbicara setengah setengah

"TIM INTI BASKET" ucap Hoshi dengan ciri khas heboh nya

yah yang sekarang adalah pengumuman final nya karena yang kemarin lolos itu harus mengikuti tahap seleksi lagi, Mingyu sudah hopeless karena teman-teman dan senior nya banyak yang hebat mainnya

"jinja?" ucap Mingyu tak percaya

dia segera berlari ke mading sekolah yang berada di lantai 1, lalu matanya membulat saat melihat nama nya terpampang di daftar itu

"WOAHHHHH aku lolos" ucap Mingyu seperti anak kecil yang membuat sekelilingnya menatapnya aneh, lalu dia langsung salah tingkah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya lagi, lalu dia segera menghampiri sahabatnya setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu

"aku sangat senang, akhirnya hehe" ucap Mingyu bahagia

"jangan lupa traktirannya Gyu, tapi kau harus membelikan kita minum dulu, kita lelah berteriak-teriak tadi" ucap Hoshi

"nde, aku akan membelikan kalian air putih kajja" ajak Mingyu, tapi muka mereka ber 3 langsung berubah malas, buble tea kek, atau yang lainnya

"hehe itu yang paling sehat hyung" ucap Mingyu mengeles

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hari ini Mingyu pulang dengan perasaan senang, setidaknya dia bisa menghindari Umma dan Appa nya dengan berlatih basket untuk lomba-lomba, walaupun dengan sibuknya dia di tim basket akan mengurangi intensitas bertemu mereka, tapi tak apa lagian mereka berdua juga sibuk jarang menemaninya dirumah, sekarang pukul 9 malam, dia tadi harus ikut welcome party tim basket, rumah nya sangat sepi karena orang tuanya belum pulang, Mingyu mengecek handphonenya dan melihat satu pesan dari ibunya yang mengabarkan jika tidak pulang hari ini, dia berjalan malas ke kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur, Mingyu diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dan melihat keselilingnya

"hah andai aku seperti Jongin"

Mingyu tidak bisa mengelak dia ingin menjadi anak kandung Jaejoong dan Yunho, hidup belasan tahun dengan mereka dirawat, dijaga dengan penuh kasih sayang, namun kenyatan pahit kini dia harus dapatkan, tapi walaupun begitu dia masih disayang sampai hari ini entah kedepannya, dan Mingyu harus bersiap siap jika nanti diusir, walaupun sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan itu, tapi kalo dia lelah dengan tingkah Mingyu kan mungkin saja terjadi, dan Mingyu juga ingin tahu siapa orang tua nya dan darimana dia berasal, hingga terlintas sebuah ide

"kenapa aku tidak kembali ke gudang dan mencari sesuatu kali saja ada petunjuk lagi tentangku"

Mingyu langsung beranjak dari kasurnya lalu berganti pakaian rumah, setelah itu dia melesat ke gudang tempat dia dikurung, tapi saat sampai didepan gudang pintunya terkunci, jadilah Mingyu harus mencari maidnya menanyakan kunci gudang, dan sialnya itu di pegang Appanya, Mingyu mendesah pasrah, dia berjalan ke ruang kerja Appa nya, dan dia menjerit senang saat tahu ruangan itu masih gelap berarti tidak ada penghuninya, dia masuk dan mulai mengacak-ngacak, dia meminggirkan dokumen-dokumen perlahan karena dia tahu itu barang penting dan dia malas berdebat, dia menemukan kunci dilaci kerja Appa nya, dia berlari ke gudang itu lagi, dan Mingyu menggerutu kesal karena kunci yang ditangannya sangat banyak dan dia harus mencoba satu persatu

TAK

akhirnya setelah 15 menit pintu itu bisa terbuka juga, Mingyu menyalakan lampu gudang dan mulai menyusuri tempat itu lagi, dia berjalan hati-hati pada tangga yang membuat dia jatuh dan menyebabkan keningnya benjol, dia menatap ke arah kardus-kardus dan menyusuri satu persatu kardus itu, tapi saat dia lagi menyusuri itu ada suara orang masuk, Mingyu segera mengumpat dibalik lemari besar, tak lama lampu gudang itu mati dan dia dikunci, dan orang itu adalah Appa nya sendiri

Mingyu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan meraba tembok untuk menyalakan lampu gudang lagi, sudah dikunci juga mungkin ini kesempatan untuknya mencari tahu tentang dirinya, setelah berhasil mencapai dekat saklar dia segera menyalakan lampu nya, dan mulai lagi menyusuri tiap kardus dan matanya berbinar saat mendapat kardus yang kemarin belum sempat dia acak-acak

"Woah" ucap Mingyu takjub seperti menemukan harta karun

isi kardus itu album foto dan buku note mungkin, dia membuka satu-persatu dan melihat foto dengan caption tulisan tangan yah mungkin ini bisa dibilang buku diary, sepertinya punya Umma nya, berjam-jam berkutat untuk menyelesaikan itu semua, dia makin meyakini dia bukan siapa-siapa mereka, karena semua di kardus itu adalah foto saat Umma nya hamil Jongin, dengan berbagai caption manis, dia tiap hari selalu menulis aktifitasnya dan perkembangan apa saja yang terjadi, dan sekarang muncul pertanyaan dikepalanya

'Jongin itu pergi karena apa?'

karena terlalu banyak berfikir hingga akhirnya dia tertidur di gudang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong pulang pagi harinya dan hanya melihat Yunho di meja makan, tidak melihat putranya itu, walaupun masih perang dingin tapi dia masih khawatir

"Mingyu mana?"

dan Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, Jaejoong mendesah pasrah dan menanyakan maidnya dan mereka bilang belom melihat Mingyu, akhirnya Jaejoong ke kamar putranya dan tidak ada siapa pun kamar itu kosong, khawatir dia menelpon Mingyu dan handphone anak itu ada di meja kamarnya, Jaejoong langsung menuju suaminya namun saat akan mengadu dia mendengar suara ketukan dari gudang, dia kira cuma salah dengar namun ketukan itu makin keras akhirnya dia mendekat dan benar ada seseorang di dalam

"Appa bukain"

Jaejoong mengenal suara ini, suara putranya

"Mingyu, kau didalam?"

"nde,Umma bukakan aku mau sekolah" teriak Mingyu dari dalam

15 menit kemudian Mingyu dan Yunho duduk di sofa dengan Jaejoong yang berdiri seakan menyidang mereka berdua

"kenapa kau tega melakukan nya Yun?"

Yunho kaget karena dituduh menguncikan Mingyu

"aku? aku tidak menguncikannya" bela Yunho

"memangnya siapa yang memegang kunci gudang jika bukan kau" sindir Jaejoong

Yunho mengacak rambutnya dan bingung harus gimana meyakinkan istrinya ini

"Umma aku akan terlambat" ucap Mingyu memelas

"tidak sebelum semua jelas" tolak Jaejoong

"Umma please, hari ini ada ujian"

Mingyu segera melesat pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong, setelah kepergian Mingyu, Jaejoong menatap galak ke arah Yunho

"jelaskan sekarang"

"aku akan terlambat" ucap Yunho untuk menghindar

"tidak ada yang akan memarahimu" ucap Jaejoong tegas

"tapi..."

"jika kau pergi selangkah dari pintu rumah, kupastikan besok kau akan melihat mobil baru mu itu ada di pembuangan sampah"

GLEK

yah...walaupun dia pemimpin perusahaan dan disegani oleh karyawan nya, pecayalah dia akan tunduk oleh seorang bernama Kim Jaejoong

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Udah ada clue clue tentang Mingyu kan wkwk, menurut kalian Mingyu itu anak adopsi atau apa?

aku bikin si Mingyu disini dingin ke Yunho sama Jaejoong kaya OOT gitu, soalnya Mingyu itu asli petakilan dan pengennya minta disayang, manja gimana gitu wkwk

dan kisah Meanie dibikin banyak atau gak usah biar tentang keluarga Yunjae aja, soalnya kalo aku bikin banyak momen mereka nanti takut melebar dan gak selesai-selesai wkwk

dan gak pernah lupa untuk pembaca tersayangkuuhh, thanks for yang mau review, aku baca semua kok, dan suka banget kalo kalian review nya panjang hehe, kalian lah semangatku hehe

 **Thanks for :**

 **xxbbiw06, priaanisa88, Isatun263, ichinisan1-3, ohshyn76, Haruharu, memegyu, Angel Leeteuk Saranghae , joons**

 **Enjoy reading^^**

 **ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita paruh baya itu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dia terlihat senang sekali, dan kebahagiannya tambah ketika melihat mobil suaminya

"kapan kau datang hun?" tanya wanita itu

"baru saja, sepertinya aku melihat kebahagian diwajahmu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu

" aku bertemu Mingyu, aku berbicara dengannya lagi" pekik wanita itu senang

"bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia menanyakan ku?"

"tentu saja dia menanyakan kau, apa kau merindukannya juga?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk

"tak terasa dia sudah berumur 14 nde, padahal baru kemarin bayi gembul itu menangis di pangkuanku"

"aku sudah lelah bersembunyi darinya, aku ingin menemui dia sesuka hatiku namun " wanita itu menarik nafas

"kau harus bersabar sedikit lagi" ucap lelaki itu menangnkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bebarapa orang berpakaian hitam sedang berbaris didepan meja seorang wanita paruh baya, dia masih cantik diusianya

"carikan aku info tentang anak difoto ini"

Dan orang-orang berjas itu pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan wanita itu, setelah kepergian orang itu dia mengangkat telepon nya yang bergetar

"bagus kau changmin, tidak mengunjungi ku saat kesini"

'mianhae Imo'

"apa kau mengajak Jaehyun?"

'tidak aku sendiri karena ini pekerjaan'

"ah...syukurlah, kalo dirimu saja aku tidak peduli"

Dan wanita itu tertawa setelah mendengar Changmin menggerutu

"mana Jaehyun-ku"

Wanita itu mengangguk saat Changmin bilang mencari putranya dulu

'anyeong haelmoni'

Mendengar suara itu dari telepon saja membuat dia tersenyum senang, dia berbincang bincang lama hingga akhirnya berakhir karena Jungsoo nama wanita itu harus pergi karena ada panggilan pasien, setelah selesai dia menarik nafas

"andai Yunho si bodoh itu tidak menikah dengan wanita mandul, aku akan ditemani cucu seperti Jaehyun sekarang, hah...aku lelah memikirkan nya"

Setelah itu Jungsoo meniggalkan ruang kerja nya dan melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong memutar matanya malas saat Umma nya memanggilnya dia sudah tahu kesalahannya

"ini perjodohan kesekian yang batal" bentak Heechul

"apa kau tak lelah main petak umpet dengan Umma, kau sudah cukup hidup dengan Yunho, menikahlah dengan lelaki yang layak"

"tapi bukan aku yang menolak tapi mereka yang tak terima keadaanku yang tak bisa hamil"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa kau yakin dia tak selingkuh? Apa dia tak mau memiliki anak juga? Atau dia sudah punya anak dari wanita lain dan kau hanya pelampiasan saja..."

"STOP selamanya aku menolak perjodohan itu, aku dan Yunho sudah bahagia Umma"

Heechul tertawa

"hidup seperti itu bahagia? Kau saja seperti pencuri sembunyi dari orang tua mu untuk menutupi hubungan gila mu itu, lalu kau berbohong statusmu, dan hidupmu hanya bekerja dan dia juga sama apa yang bahagia dari hubungan seperti itu? Kau itu terlalu bodoh Jaejoong kau itu sudah masuk perangkap si pembunuh itu"

"kau bekerja dan kau tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di belakang mu, bisa saja dia berselingkuh dengan sekertarisnya dan memiliki anak karena kau tak bisa memberikannya"

Jaejoong tak bisa membalas, dia memang sibuk begitupun Yunho tetapi mereka tak hidup berdua tetapi bertiga ada Mingyu juga.

"terserah Umma, aku lelah"

setelah itu Jaejoong pergi dari ruang kerja Umma nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho masih berfikir keras apa yang dilakukan Mingyu digudang, setau dia anak itu tidak pernah kesitu selain dia hukum, dia jadi penasaran apa yang anak itu cari, tadi pagi dia harus berbohong bilang mengunci Mingyu karena menghukumnya, faktanya dia mengunci gudang karena melihat gudang terbuka dalam keadaan lampu menyala dan dia sudah melihat jika tidak ada siapapun didalam makanya dia menguncinya, jika dia tahu ada Mingyu mana mungkin dia menguncikan putranya. Lalu kenapa seolah anak itu pasrah saat dia kuncikan digudang, dia kan bisa menghentikannya agar tak mengunci pintunya, semua nya terasa janggal, pasti ada sesuatu didalam situ yang sedang anak itu cari, tapi Yunho tak tahu apa, disitu banyak sekali barang-barang dan dia tak mengingatnya

"aku harus cari tahu"

Yunho bergegas merapihkan berkasnya dan pulang lebih awal untuk mencari tahu gelagat aneh Mingyu kemarin. 30 menit kemudian dia sudah tiba dirumah, dia segera membuka gudang dan mencari sesuatu yang aneh, tapi sudah 1 jam mencari ini itu hasilnya nihil tak ada yang aneh semua tertata rapih, ah...cara terakhir hanya mendesak anak itu jujur kepadanya

Mingyu mengelap peluh keringat di dahinya, setelah pulang sekolah dia latihan basket, karena turnamen 2 minggu lagi. Dia meminum airnya sambil memandang iri ke Seungcheol sang kapten, kenapa dia iri? Karena dia kapten tim basket, lalu semua menyukai nya seperti pelatih, teman setim dan juga Wonwoo, sedangkan dia? Pelatih sangat sinis kepadanya, daritadi dia kena marah terus, dan juga rekan setim nya yang semua nya senior karena Cuma dia satu-satunya kelas X yang masuk tim inti memandang sinis dan meremehkan ke arahnya, dia tidak punya teman untuk berbicara, dia kira akan diterima senang hati namun ternyata tidak mereka semua memakai topeng baik saat didepan Seungcheol namun jika dibelakang nya hah...mereka seperti monster.

"ya Mingyu bawakan air mineral, jangan bersantai kau kira kau siapa"

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang, dia Cuma beristirahat minum, baru 3 menit sepertinya, dia mengangguk dan memberikan air mineral ke senior yang menyuruhnya

"yak, lihat lantainya terkena tumpahan air"

Mingyu mengerti maksud sindiran itu, dia segera mencari kain pel, semua senior nya menertawakannya, sebenarnya tadi salah seorang seniornya sengaja menumpahkan satu botol air ke lapangan basket agar dia bisa disuruh suruh lagi.

"ayo kembali latihan" ucap Seungcheol yang baru kembali setelah berbicara dengan pihak sekolah, dibelakangnya diikuti pelatih mereka

"yak,Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungcheol

"aku tadi menumpahkan air sunbae"

"ok,setelah selesai nanti segera bergabung"

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan, setelah selesai dia segera ke tengah lapangan, pelatihnya sungguh sangat jahat Mingyu disuruh berlari karena telat gabung, setelah selesai hukumannya dia berlatih, saat sedang membawa bola pelatihnya menghentikannya dan memarahinya

"yak anak baru, kau kira kau ini bermain sendiri, kau ingin tenar dan menunjukkan jika kau paling hebat, ah...kenapa kau memilih anak egois sepertinya ?"

Mingyu tidak tahu apa salahnya, dia menunduk takut

"kau pualng lah, koreksi kesalahanmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap pelatih nya dengan mata sendu, dia diusir dihari pertama latihan

Yunho melihat jam sudah pukul 11 malam, Mingyu belum pulang juga, dia berkali-kali mengganti channel televisi dan tidak ada yang seru, tak lama dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dia langsung berdiri dan benar saja itu orang yang ia tunggu

"dari mana kau pulang jam segini?"

"latihan" ucap Mingyu lesu dan berlalu tanpa menghiraukan keberadaaan ayahnya

"latihan apa yang sampai larut seperti ini?" Yunho tak puas menarik lengan putranya

"aku malas berdebat, aku lelah Appa"

"ok, aku anggap kau jujur untuk yang itu, jawab pertanyaanku yang ini"

"apa lagi" tanya Mingyu malas

"apa yang kau lakukan digudang semalam, apa yang kau cari di dalam sana?"

Mendengar itu Mingyu langsung membulatkan matanya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa

"jawab" paksa Yunho

"ak...u mencari..." Mingyu menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal

"apa yang kau cari?"

Yunho menunggu jawaban putranya

"ah...flashdisk appa, disitu ada tugasku dan dikumpulkan hari ini, aku tak tahu jika itu jatuh saat aku dihukum"

"kenapa kau tidak teriak saat aku menguncikanmu?"

Skak mat, kenapa Appa nya jadi kepo begini

"itu...hmm aku takut appa marah jika aku membuka gudang diam-diam untuk mencari itu"

Mingyu was-was apa reaksi Yunho, dia melihat tangan Appanya terangkat dan...dia merasakan usapan di kepalanya

"appa tidak akan marah jika kau mencari itu, apa sekarang sudah ketemu? Mau Appa bantu?"

"ah..sudah kok"

Mingyu menarik nafas, setidaknya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini sudah akhir pekan lagi, Mingyu baru bangun setelah lelah latihan basket senin sampai sabtu sekarang dia bebas mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya, dia melihat jam sudah pukul 10, dia bergegas keluar mencari makanan, tapi yang ia liat hanya kedua orang tuanya yang sedang wara-wiri dan tak ada makanan

"Ah...kau sudah bangun Gyu" sapa Jaejoong senang saat melihat Mingyu

Walaupun Umma nya sedang sibuk entah sedang mencari apa, setelah melihat Mingyu, dia segera bergegas ke dapur tak lama dia membawa kan susu dan roti ke sukaan Mingyu

"makan lah"

Mingyu mengangguk, Setelah itu dia melihat Umma nya sibuk mencari ini itu

"apa sudah lengkap?" tanya Jaejoong kepada seorang maid

"sudah nyonya"

"Yun, ayo cepat, Jongin menunggu kita"

Ah...Mingyu menatap sedih kearah Jaejoong, dia lupa hari ini tanggal kelahiran Jongin, karena tiap tahun memang ada kunjungan rutin di tanggal kelahiran Jongin, orang tua nya pasti akan ke makam Jongin dan setelah itu membagikan hadiah ke anak-anak panti. Walaupun harus ditutupi masker dan topi agar Jaejoong tak ketahuan tapi ibu nya akan senang sekali menunggu hari ini, lalu bagaiamana nasib hari ulang tahunnya? Dia Cuma tidur dirumah kalo tidak bersama temannya, paling mereka berdua bekerja dan hanya memberikan kado saja

"hei apa aku sudah cantik? Aku harus tampil sempurna di depan Jongin"

"sudah boo, kau terbaik"

Mingyu mengelap air matanya, tentu dia iri akan hal ini, tapi dia harus sadar siapa dirinya, dirawat sama mereka dan dipenuhi kebutuhannya saja sudah sangat bersyukur, dan sekarang dia meminta dirinya disayang melebihi Jongin yang notabene putra kandung mereka, tapi dia Cuma anak remaja biasa yang iri dengan seseorang yang raganya sudah tak didunia lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat orang tua nya pergi mengunjungi Jongin Mingyu menghubungi Imo nya dan Mereka bertemu dan disinilah Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke restoran, lalu memesan makanan, saat menunggu mereka berbincang-bincang

"jadi bagaimana orang tua mu?"

"mereka masih sering meninggalkan ku sendiri Imo"

"tuntutan pekerjaan mereka memang padat"

"mereka tak ada waktu, bahkan mengakui ku pun tak ada waktu"

Wanita itu mengusap rambut Mingyu, memang dari kecil dia sering di tinggal bekerja oleh kedua orang tua nya, hanya dia dan ahjumma yang menemani Mingyu kecil, tapi dia bersyukur akan itu karena dia bisa menjadi orang yang merawat anak ini

Tak lama pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka

"oh iya Imo, maukah kau membantu ku?"

Wanita itu menatap serius Mingyu

"untuk apa gyu?"

"mencari tahu...siapa orang tua ku"

"hah?" wanita itu kaget akan pertanyaan Mingyu

"aku sudah tahu jika aku bukan anak kandung mereka, aku hanya anak adopsi "

Uhuk...Uhukk

Wanita itu langsung tersedak mendengar pernyataan Mingyu

"Imo pelan-pelan saja makannya"

"kau tahu darimana?"

"pertama mereka tak pernah mengakui ku, kedua aku menemukan bukti jika rahim Umma di angkat, dan ketiga aku melihat foto Umma sedang hamil tapi di belakang tulisannya nama 'jongin' bukan namaku, jadi aku menyimpulkan aku hanya pengganti anak mereka yang meninggal"

Wanita itu speechless dengan teori Mingyu, yah wanita itu tahu semuanya, tapi bukan dia yang pantas membuka rahasia ini semua, hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho yang harus menjelaskan ini semua

"Imo mau kan? Aku bingung harus kepada siapa menceritakan ini semua, aku tak mungkin bilang ke Umma ataupun Appa langsung, aku tak mau menyakiti mereka"

"jika Imo membantu dan kau mengetahui orang tua kau, apa yang kau akan melakukan apa? Meninggalkan mereka?"

Mingyu menggeleng

"tidak Imo, aku sudah sangat sayang dengan mereka, mereka walaupun sibuk tapi tetap memperhatikan ku, aku hanya ingin bertemu dan melihat orang tua kandungku, lalu berterima kasih karena sudah melahirkanku"

"kenapa tidak tanyakan ke Umma mu saja atau Appa mu?"

"tidak mau, nanti mereka mengira aku tidak bahagia bersama mereka makanya ingin kembali ke keluargaku"

Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang

"gyu-ya apa yang kau lihat belum tentu sesuai kenyataan, lebih baik bicara dan tanyakan langsung pada Umma mu dan Appa mu mereka tidak akan membohongi mu"

"tapi aku takut...mereka kecewa"

Melihat wajah sedih Mingyu membuat wanita itu tak tega dan dengan berat hati dia mengiyakan

"ok Imo mau membantu mu"

Mingyu langsung tersenyum bahagia

"gomawo Imo, kau memang segalanya"

'apapun akan kuberikan untukmu Gyu'

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf baru bisa update lagi, project dan tugas menumpuk T_T

gimana?gimana untuk part ini? disini gak ada part Meanie hehe, full tentang Keluarga Yunjae aja. btw identitasnya Mingyu makin jelas kan hehe

dan yang nunggu ff Kyuline ku harap sabar yak, bakal aku lanjut kok udah ada ide cuma belom sempet ngetiknya hmm

dan terakhir makasih yang udah sempetin review di cerita ini ^^

 **Thanks for :**

 **priaanisa88 , shfly9 - Kim , kyulkulator , xxbbiw06 , TYongieBaby, mintchan17, ichinisan1-3 , MiOS , rosequartz , Haruharu, aeda, Isatun263, 17karat, xinger22**

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong baru balik dari perayaan ultah jongin yang rutin tiap tahunnya, alasan dia merayakan ini tiap thun adalah bentuk penebusan atas rasa bersalahnya karena tidak bisa menjaga jongin membuat anak itu pergi selamanya

Walaupun pergi bersama namun nanti mereka akan merayakan ditempat terpisah Yunho di tempat A dan Jaejoong di tempat B,mereka juga kemakam nya bergantian tidak bersama,demi privasi keluarga mereka

Ah ya dia lupa,dia melupakan Mingyu hari ini,si anak periang dan ceria yang berubah menjadi dingin dan diam, Jaejoong tersenyum saat mengingat dulu Mingyu selalu menunggunya dan berlari senang ke arahnya saat dia baru tiba dirumah,namun dia jahat sering mengabaikan putranya itu karena dulu dia merasa lelah dan butuh istirahat lagian Mingyu sudah ada pengasuh begitulah pemikirannya,namun dia baru sadar jika itu malah membuat putranya seperti terabaikan dan saat pengasuhnya meninggal Jaejoong melihat kehancuran dan perubahan putranya,saat dia ingin berubah anak itu malah menjauh,tapi Jaejoong percaya jika dia terus bersabar dan memberikan perhatian pasti suatu saat Mingyu akan luluh dan berubah menjadi seperti dulu

.

 _Jaejoong sekarang menikmati masa kuliahnya dan juga masa indahnya menjadi istri dari Yunho, walaupun diam-diam tapi mereka bahagia, pagi ini sebelum berangkat kuliah dia berkaca dulu, dia merasa tubuhnya sedikit membengkak, nafsu makannya juga naik_

 _"Ah aku harus diet sepertinya"_

 _Padahal jika dibandingi yang lain tubuh Jaejoong masih langsing, tapi karena dia model dia harus sempurna bukan, dia bergegas mengambil tas nya dan pergi ke kampus. Karena nanti ada pemotretan dia jadi pake heels, tapi akhir akhir ini kakinya pada bengkak padahal dia tidak ngapa ngapain, saat berjalan dia melewati lubang dan diapun terjatuh dan entah kenapa dia merasa perutnya sakit sekali, dia sampai dibantu ke ruang kesehatan_

 _"Perutku sakit sekali " keluh Jaejoong sambil terus meringis_

 _Dokter itu memeriksa perut Jaejoong yang agak membengkak_

 _"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di perutmu jae ssi"_

 _Dokter memegang perut Jaejoong lagi dan ..._

 _"Bergerak, di perutmu ada sesuatu, sepertinya kau kau..."_

 _"Aku apa dok?"_

 _"Kau hamil"_

 _Seketika dunia Jaejoong gelap,dia belum selesai kuliah, perutnya akan melar, dia akan jadi ibu-ibu_

 _"Sebaiknya kau kerumah sakit"_

 _Jaejoong mengangguk dan benar saja dia ke rumah sakit dan hasilnya_

 _"Selamat kau hamil 6 bulan, makanlah yang banyak kau terlalu kurus untuk ibu hamil, jangan lupa minim vitamin dan..."_

 _Jaejoong sudah tidak mendengarkan ucapan dokter itu lagi, 6 bulan oh god dia tidak siap untuk itu_

 _Setelah itu dia pulang dan bertemu Yunho, suaminya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah nya_

 _"Kita harus bicara yun"_

 _"Mwo?"_

 _"Aku hamil 6 bulan"_

 _"Mwoya?"_

 _"Aku tidak mau Yun,aku tidak siap hiks " Jaejoong benar-benar terpukul akan hal ini, dia benar-benar tidak siap_

 _Yunho juga bingung dia juga sama belum siap tapi sangat beresiko jika anak itu dibunuh bukan_

 _"Kau hanya menjaga nya 3 bulan lagi dan aku janji akan memulangkan dia ke korea dan mencari pangasuh jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya" Yunho mencoba merayu istrinya yang masih labil itu_

 _"Kau janji?" ucap Jaejoong yang sepertinya tertarik_

 _Yunho pun mengangguk_

 _"ok aku akan menjaganya"_

 _Untuk menutupi perut buncitnya Jaejoong memakai korset saat berpergian, lalu dia tidak meminum susu ataupun vitamin. Yunho sibuk dengan skripsi nya dia juga tidak memperhatikan bayi nya, mereka sama-sama mengacuhkan anak dalam kandungan Jaejoong, saat 9 bulan lebih Jaejoong lupa dia sedang hamil dia merasakan perutnya sakit sekali tapi karena dia harus profesional dia menahan sakit itu hingga pemotretannya selesai, setelah itu dia ke rumah sakit dan dokter bilang dia sudah pembukaan 5 tak lama dia sudah melahirkan secara normal dan sendiri tanpa Yunho_

 _Jaejoong menjerit dan menangis ini begitu sakit sekali, berjam-jam menahan sakit dan akhirnya bayinya lahir namun anak itu tidak menangis, dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan dokter tak lama anak itu menangis_

 _"Selamat bu, bayi anda laki-laki"_

 _Jaejoong tersenyum palsu menunjukan kebahagiannya, dia tersenyum bukan karena dia memiliki bayi itu, tapi karena akhirnya dia bisa bebas menggapai cita-citanya_

 _Saat jaejoong sudah di ruang rawat,Yunho datang terburu buru setelah dia selesai mengikuti kelas dia melihat bayinya dan juga Jaejoong, istrinya itu sedang bermain hp saja padahal anak mereka menangis, dia mendekat, ada perasaan yang dia tidak bisa ungkapkan_

 _"Hei sayang ini appa"_

 _Walaupun yunho belum siap, tapi saat melihat anak ini rasanya dia sangat bangga, hidupnya lengkap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu meringis badannya sakit semua, karena akan turnamen latihannya harus ekstra apalagi dia kan anak baru, jadi dia harus menyesuaikan gaya permainan nya dengan yang lain, untuk teman hanya Seungcheol saja yang tulus sisanya memusuhinya, dia tidak menceritakan hal ini ke shabatnya mungkin ini cobaan atau ospek untuknya jadi dia mencoba bersabar saja. Walaupun dia lelah dia juga kadang senang karena bisa melihat Wonwoo lebih lama setiap harinya, wanita itu juga latihan untuk menyemangati tim mereka, berbeda dengan dirinya, Wonwoo sangat diterima di klubnya. Kadang jika istirahat dia sering mengajak ngobrol Wonwoo karena mereka berdua kan sekelas sedangkan sisanya senior,seperti sekarang ini

"Badanmu kurusan Gyu" ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap langit,mereka berdua lagi tiduran di taman belakang sekolah,mereka sedang istirahat sekarang

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo memberikan jawabannya dengan anggukan

"Apa kau se stress itu" tanya Wonwoo penasaran

"Ah tidak aku sedang membentuk tubuhku" jawab Mingyu dan sontak membuat Wonwoo tertawa

"Padahal aku suka dengan pipi gembul mu" jawab Wonwoo tanpa sadar membuat teman nya itu merasa senang bukan main

.

Mingyu dihadang senior basketnya karena tadi dia mendapat pujian, walaupun memberinya pukulan sekali di pipinya namun itu cukup membuat bibirnya sobek dan sialnya saat pulang ada Yunho, kenalah dia

"Kau berani berkelahi lagi iya"

PLAKKK

"Ap...po"

Lalu mingyu memilih pergi daripada ribut panjang dengan appa nya

Orang itu tersenyum melihat foto ditangannya,senyum licik dan penuh dendam sebenarnya orang itu meremas dengan kasar foto itu

"Sekarang waktunya"

Pria itu melajukan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat

Yunho sedang di ruang kerjanya, setelah bertengkar dengan Mingyu dia memilih bekerja saja untuk menenangkan diri karena istrinya sekarang masih ada kegiatan

Drrttt

Yunho yang sedang menatap laptop beralih menatap kearah ponsel nya yang menampilkan no tak dikenal,dia mengangkatnya karena takut itu adalah client nya

"Halo"

"Bagaimana hidupmu sekarang Jung Yunho?"

Deg

Yunho diam suara itu suara itu, suara orang yang ia benci

"Kapan kau keluar?"

"Uh...kau mmeperdulikanku yak,hmm ngomong ngomong istrimu makin cantik ya"

Yunho menggebrak meja kerjanya

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA, JIKA KAU BERANI AKU TAK AKAN SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU"

"Aww aku takut"

Yunho mendengar suara tertawa sebrang sana

"The real game is start"

Tut...tut...tutt...

Yunho membanting ponselnya hingga menjadi beberapa bagian lalu dia membuang file-file nya,dia begitu marah sekarang,orang itu orang yang sudah membunuh kakak Jaejoong,dan yang paling tidak bisa dia lupakan dia penyebab Jaejoong celaka membuat putranya 'Jongin' pergi bahkan sampai membuat Jaejoong mengangkat rahimnya,semua yang berharga untuk wanita kesayangannya itu dirampas oleh orang gila itu dan dia sekarang masih ingin Jaejoong,dia tahu orang itu sangat mencintai Jaejoong jauh sebelum dia mengenal wanita itu jadi orang itu sebenarnya bukan ingin menyelakai Jaejoong tapi ingin membunuh dirinya,tapi sayangnya malah salah sasaran,tapi tetap saja dia seorang psikopat.

Jaejoong baru balik pukul satu pagi, dia segera menuju kamarnya dilantai 2 namun dia selalu tak melewatkan melihat ke pintu kamar Mingyu, dan dia agak bingung karena pintu kamar putranya itu terbuka sedikit biasanya selalu terkunci, akhirnya dia memilih masuk ke kamar Mingyu mungkin dia bisa menyapa anak itu jika dia belum tidur

Kriett

Jaejoong melihat Mingyu tertidur masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, Dia mendekat ke kasur karena melihat lebam biru diwajah Mingyu, Jaejoong mengusap rambut Mingyu lalu berjalan menuju lemari putranya mengambil baju tidur untuknya, lalu dia dengan telaten mengganti seragam Mingyu dengan baju tidur setelah selesai dia berjalan keluar menuju dapur mengambil susu coklat dan juga kotak p3k

"Gyu"

Jaejoong mengguncang tubuh Mingyu,sebenarnya dia tak tega namun anaknya tidak akan tertidur pulas jika belum minum susu coklat

"Hmm"

Mingyu mengucek matanya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung

"Habiskan ini lalu tidur lagi"

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengambil gelas susu itu,setelah selesai dia ingin tidur lagi namun Jaejoong menahannya

"Umma obati dulu nde"

Mingyu kadang meringis merasakan perih di pipinya

"Apa kau berkelahi hmm?"

Mingyu diam saja tak berniat menjawab Jaejoong, Umma nya menarik nafas karena tak dapat jawaban Mingyu

"Umma percaya kau anak yang baik"

Jaejoong memberikan senyumannya

"Jja selesai, kau bisa tidur lagi"

Mingyu merebahkan dirinya, Jaejoong merapihkan obat-obatan lalu merapihkan selimut Mingyu

"Umma keluar nde, jaljayo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum mengetahui kelemahan musuhnya itu dia tak sabar menemuinya, ah kebetulan orang itu sedang duduk manis menunggu giliran take

"Hai Kim Jaejoong" sapa wanita itu

Jaejoong yang sedang istirahat terperanjat kaget

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong curiga

"Hanya bertemu teman saja"

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat katakan" Jaejoong sudah mengerti wanita didepannya ini siapa

"Aku tahu rahasia besar mu"

Jaejoong langsung takut

"Ayo bicara diluar"

Wanita itu tersenyum senang,Jaejoong berarti tertarik

"Apa itu?"

"Wah kau penasaran haha"

"Cepat katakan"desak Jaejoong

"Kau tak bisa punya anak" bisik wanita yang bernama Hyosung itu

Jaejoong langsung diam membeku saat mendengar itu

"Haha mereka melihat kau sempurna,cantik,kaya dan sebagainya tapi sebenarnya kau itu wanita tidak sempurna karena kau tidak bisa mengandung,kasian sekali lelaki yang nanti menikah denganmu"

Jaejoong paling tidak suka hal itu di ungkit itu adalah hal sensitif untuknya

Plakk

"Jaga ucapanmu" bentak Jaejoong

"Wah kau marah,berarti semua ini benar haha"

"Kau ingin apa?" Bentak Jaejoong

"Ingin kau hancur,karirmu hancur,seperti kau menghancurkan ku"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya,dia tidak menghancurkan ,dia kerja dari titik nol salah Hyosung yang terkena skandal tapi dia malah menyalahkan Jaejoong

"Wah aku harus pergi sepertinya,bye...wanita mandul"

Jaejoong benar benar kesal sekarang,mereka tak mnegerti kondisinya hanya bisa mencap wanita mandul ini lah itu lah,air matanya tak sadar turun dari pipinya

Untuk awal permusuhannya dengan Hyosung berawal dari saat Jaejoong belum tenar seperti sekarang Hyosung lebih dulu terkenal, mereka berdua satu agensi, dan disitu semua orang mengelu eluhkan Hyosung, tapi wanita itu memang seorang playgirl dia sudah berkali kali ditegur oleh CEO untuk berhati-hati tapi dia malah ketahuan dan dia mendapatkan kebencian dari netizen apalagi di iringi dengan video panas dia dengan pacarnya, akhirnya Jaejoong lah yang mengganti posisi Hyosung sebagai artis kebanggaan perusahaannya dan wanita itu tidak terima dan berkali kali ingin mengahancurkan dirinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu,kau dipanggil pak satpam" ucap salah satu temannya

Mingyu yang sedang merapihkan alat tulisnya langsung mengangguk

"Ok,gomawo"

Setelah selesai Mingyu segera menuju pos satpam, dan dia melihat seorang yang asing untuknya

"Maaf apa anda mencariku?" tanya Mingyu

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung memperhatikan Mingyu dari atas sampai bawah

"Ayo bicara di dalam mobil saja"

Mingyu pun menurut mengikuti wanita itu,tapi sampai di depan mobil Mingyu ragu untuk masuk

"Ayo masuk"

Mingyu tetap berdiam di pinggir

"Maaf,tapi anda siapa?aku tidak mengenalmu" jawab Mingyu jujur, dia tidak mungkin ikut dengan orang yang tak dikenal bagaimana jika orang itu ingin berbuat jahat

"Oh,perkenalkan Park Jungsoo,ibu dari Jung Yunho" setelah mendengar itu Mingyu malah kaget sekaligus takut

"Ayo masuk" perintah Jungsoo dan akhirnya Mingyu menurut

"Hael...m" panggil Mingyu ragu setelah di dalam mobill

"No jangan panggil aku seperti itu,kau bukan cucu ku"

Kata Jungsoo sangat menohok untuk Mingyu

"Ahjumma ada perlu apa dengan ku?" tanya Mingyu hati-hati sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan dirinya

"Tinggalkan putraku,oh ya aku sudah menyelidiki tentang dirimu pertama kau bukan putra kandung mereka,kedua kau itu entah berasal darimana dan ketiga kau itu ancaman untukku"

Mingyu menunduk mendengar perkataan Jungsoo yang begitu menohok

"Nde,memang aku cuma putra angkat,aku tahu itu" ucap Mingyu pelan

"Oh ternyata kau tahu,lalu kau tidak tinggalkan mereka begitu?oh betapa tidak tahu dirinya kau,seharusnya kau sadar mereka malu mempunyai mu, buktinya mereka tidak mau mempublikasikan dirimu dan parahnya mereka tidak mengenalkan ke orang tua mereka, bahkan aku tahu karena aku menyelidiki sendiri,betapa mirisnya" sindir Jungsoo

Mingyu mendengar itu semua,lagi perkataan itu begitu menyakitkan

"Aku juga tahu tentang putra mereka yang tiada,Jongin kan?sebenarnya jika dia lahir aku mau menerimanya jadi cucuku tapi sayang ibu mu bodoh membuat dia pergi, dan sekarang dia tidak bisa punya anak lagi malah memungut anak tidak jelas"

"Nde"

"Aku ingin cucu kandung dari putra ku,untuk kujadikan penerus,dan tugas kau adalah pergi dari hidup mereka biar aku bisa menikahkan putraku ke wanita sempurna,jika kau tidak pergi nyawa Jaejoong taruhannya" ancam Jaejoong

"Jika kau pergi aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu nak,kau ingin apa?rumah?uang?"

"Ak..u ingin bertemu orang tua kandungku" ucap Mingyu setelah berpikir lama

"Ok,itu hal mudah,aku akan memenuhi itu, memberikan kau apartemen beserta isinya dan fasilitas lainnya bagaimana?"

Mingyu berdiam lama

"Beri aku waktu" ucap Mingyu

"Ok karena aku baik aku beri waktu 24 jam terhitung dari sekarang, nyawa Jaejoong atau kau pergi"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu dia diturunkan dijalan, dia memang tahu dia bukan putra kandung, dia juga tidak dikenalkan dengan orang tua dari Yunho dan Jaejoong tapi dia tidak tahu alasannya apa, dia yakin mereka bukan karena malu sehingga melakukan seperti sekarang, ada alasan lain tapi dia tidak tahu, Mingyu ingin bertemu orang tua kandung nya tapi hanya bertemu saja dia hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa dirinya dibuang, setelah itu dia akan balik ke Jaejoong dan Yunho, tapi Haelmoni nya itu meminta dirinya meninggakalkan mereka berdua dengan nyawa Jaejoong sebagai taruhannya jika dia menolak mengikuti wanita itu **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong pulang lebih cepat dia sedang kacau pikirannya,dia melihat suaminya sudah dikamar sedang bermain ponsel

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong dan duduk disebelah Yunho

"Hmm"

"Apa kau tidak ingin punya anak lagi?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati

Yunho menengok ke arah istrinya

"Kenapa?" tanya nya bingung

" ya apa Kau tidak ingin memiliki buah hati,yang cantik dan tampan, kau tidak ingin menikahi wanita yang sempurna" tambah Jaejoong lagi

"Maksudmu apa Jae" Yunho makin bingung dengan istrinya itu

"Menikahlah hiks,aku rela"

Mendengar itu Yunho tersulut emosi, siapa yang sudah berbicara buruk kepada istirnya hingga dia membicarakan tentang ini lagi

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah" bentak Yunho kesal

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Yunho

"Tidak sayang tidak, tapi aku ingin kau memiliki keturunan,aku wanita mandul hiks hiks" ucap Jaejoong tangisnya sudah pecah

Brakk

Yunho melempar handphone nya

"Sudah ku katakan kau tidak mandul,kau kecelakaan Jae,kau berada di tempat yang salah,kau tahu kan itu jebakan untukku bukan untuk kau, kau menyelamatkan nyawaku mengorbakn Jongin dan rahim mu, aku tidak bisa membalas dengan apapun Boo"

Jaejoong menangis mendengar itu

"Jadi biarkan aku disampingmu selalu" ucap Yunho

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" tambah Yunho diakhir kalimat nya

Jaejoong memeluk suaminya

"Maaf...maaf...aku juga mencintaimu hiks hiks" ucap Jaejoong menyesal membicarakan itu

"Cukup kau dan Mingyu,aku sudah sangat bahagia"

Jaejoong makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Gomawo hiks"

Cupp

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat sarapan Mingyu sudah mempunyai jawaban,dia yang pergi demi Jaejoong, dia merenung hingga tidak tidur, dia sudah memikirkan akibat apa yang dia terima, dia siap dengan semua itu, jika harus dibenci dan dibuang tak apa, asalkan Jaejoong baik-baik saja

"Appa..Umma" panggil Mingyu

"Iya sayang" jawab Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho hanya bergumam saja

"Hmm aku kan menjadi tim inti basket sekolah,agar latihannya lebih optimal semua anggota disuruh tinggal di asrama"

"Dulu perasaan Appa tidak seperti itu" ucap Yunho bingung

Mingyu bingung beralasan apa lagi, dia tahu dulu Appa nya juga tim basket sekolahnya

"Tapi ini sistem baru Appa" ucap Mingyu meyakinkan mereka berdua

"Biarkan Yun, dia sama seperti mu, ingat kau dulu bagaimana ok" sindir Jaejoong

"Hmm baiklah Appa ijinkan"

Mingyu tersenyum

"Umma juga tapi kau harus pulang 2 hari sekali paling lama satu minggu" ucap Jaejoong rela tak rela

"Gomawo Umma,Appa"

Rencana awal Mingyu berhasil sebenarnya dia tidak ke asrama tepatnya dia berpindah ke apartemen yang dibelikan Jungsoo dia sudah mengirim jawabannya pukul 5 tadi

Mingyu sudah tinggal sekitar 2 minggu, dia merasa kesepian dia juga sudah beberapa kali pulang soalnya Mingyu berencana meninggalkan mereka bukan sekaligus tapi perlahan lahan, Mingyu sekarang di kafe bersama ahjumma baik

"Ahjumma bogoshippo"

"Nado"

"Ahjumma kita kerumahku saja nde?"

Wanita itu kira Mingyu mengajak kerumah nya

"Ah tidak aku..."

"Bukan rumah Appa dan Umma,tapi apartemen aku ahjumma" sanggah Mingyu cepat

Wanita itu berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, sekitar 15 menit akhirnya mereka tiba

"Tara ini tempat tinggalku sekarang"

Wanita itu terperanjat kaget dan masuk ke dalam mengikuti Mingyu

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tinggal di sini Ahjumma,aku sudah keluar dari rumah" ucap Mingyu bahagia

"Apa kau keluar dari rumah begitu?" Tanya wanita itu

"Yes", jawab Mingyu pasti

"Nanti ahjumma sering main yak" tambah Mingyu lagi

"Apa mereka membelikanmu,atau kau beli sendiri?" tanya wanita itu penasaran

"Tidak ini pemberian haelmoni" ucap Mingyu sambil menyiapkan cemilan

"Apa haelmoni?" tanya wanita itu kaget

"Iya Umma nya Appa, dia meminta ku pergi dari rumah dan diganti dengan ini semua" jawab Mingyu enteng

Mendengar itu wanita itu panas sekali dia marah

"Jadi kau menukar harta ini dengan orang tua mu iya?" bentak wanita itu

"Dia juga berjanji mencari orang tua kandungku" jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum

Plakk

Senyum diwajah Mingyu menghilang, dia kaget ditampar oleh ahjumma baik untuk pertama kalinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mingyu,kau melukai hati mereka dan kau juga tidak percaya dengan ku, bukankah kau meminta bantuanku? Kau malah percaya dengan wanita tua itu" kesal wanita itu

"Dia haelmoni ku ahjumma,kau bukan siapa-siapa ku,kau cuma orang lain jangan mencampuri urusan keluargaku" ucap Mingyu kesal

Wanita itu kesal mendengar penuturan Mingyu, hatinya sakit bukan main, dia sudah mengenalnya lama dan anak itu lebih memilih dengan wanita tua itu bagaimana dia tidak emosi dan apa-apaan anak ini menukar orang tua nya dengan harta apa dia sudah gila

"Ok jangan temui aku mulai sekarang, aku tidak peduli dengan mu, aku bukan siapa-siapa mu kan, semoga kah bahagia,aku pergi"

BRAKK

Setelah wanita itu pergi Mingyu menangis

"Maaf ahjumma maaf, ini demi Umma, aku tidak mau Umma terluka hiks maaf"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai, I'm back(lambai ke kamera) uhmm maaf banget buat update yang telat parah, ini lah akibatnya jika udah tua, hah jujur tugasku numpuk, harus ini harus itu sampe gak sempet buat ngetik padahal ide banyak, dan makasih buat reader yang setia sama ff ini, makasih banget, aku bakal selesain ini kok tenang aja, tapi harap bersabar nde ^^

 **Thanks for :**

 **priaanisa88, KaiSoo69, seonbaenim, Haruharu, ichinisan1-3 , Chiaka Angels, xxbbiw06**

makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin review ^^ (dipeluk Mingyu satu-satu)


	12. Chapter 12

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kenapa kau kejam sekali hah?" bentak Youngwoon kearah istrinya

Jungsoo bingung harus berkata apa saat suaminya memergokinya sedang berbincang dengan anak buahnya merencanakan sesuatu untuk Mingyu

"aku hanya menyuruh dia tinggal pisah saja dengan Yunho, aku tidak menyakitinya" ucap Jungsoo melakukan pembelaan

Lelaki didepannya mengacak rambutnya kasar

"memang kau tidak menyakiti fisiknya tapi kau menyakiti mental dan hatinya Jungsoo-ya, biarlah dia tinggal dengan Yunho, dia masih pertumbuhan juga"

Jungsoo sangat kesal mendengar perkataan suaminya itu

"aku tidak memaksanya dia yang mau tinggal disitu, lagian dia juga ingin mencari orang tua kandungnya" ucap Jungsoo kesal

Lelaki itu membuang nafasnya kasar

"aku tau siapa kau, dibalik wajah angel mu itu menyimpan berbagai kejahatan, kau mengancamnya bukan?"

"dia ingin mencari orang tua kandungnya bukan aku yang mengancamnya"

"sudahlah menyerah, biarkan Yunho bahagia jangan kau usik lagi, kau akan liat betapa hancurnya Yunho jika kau menyakiti putranya itu"

Jungsoo mulai terisak

"kau tahu kan hiks hanya Yunho harapanku hiks aku hanya ingin dia bahagia dan aku hiks ingin cucu darinya ak...u juga iri melihat temanku bercerita tentang cucu nya hiks hiks tiap hari aku Cuma berdoa itu saja, apakah aku terlalu berharap tinggi?" tangis wanita itu pecah

Youngwoon menenangkan Jungsoo, dia tahu istrinya memang mengharapkan itu sekali, walaupun dia menolak Jaejoong tapi dia menangis saat tahu Jaejoong kecelakaan dan cucu mereka harus pergi, istirnya ini hanya ingin cucu dari Yunho saja tidak peduli siapa ibu dari cucunya dia akan menerima

"anggaplah dia cucu kandungmu, anggaplah dia cucu kita yang pergi"

Dalam pelukan suaminya, Jungsoo menggeleng tidak mau menerima Mingyu

"kau hanya butuh waktu saja, dan relakan dia dengan Jaejoong, jika kau seperti ini terus kau akan menyakiti Yunho dan juga menyakiti dirimu juga, cobalah menerima yang sudah ada, aku juga mencoba menerimanya"

Jungsoo masih menggeleng menolak

"hei, cukup Daehyun yang menjadi korban, apa kau juga mau melihat Yunho seperti Daehyun?"

Jungsoo pun menggeleng, dia tidak mau Yunho menjadi seperti anak mereka yang pertama harus mendekam di tahanan rumah sakit jiwa karena stress ditinggal meninggal calon istrinya yang tak lain adalah kakak Jaejoong, dan sebelum anak itu seperti sekarang, dia sempat mengamuk kepada Jungsoo karena ibunya lah yang menentang hubungan mereka bahkan dia sempat menuduh Jungsoo yang membunuh calon istrinya. kejadian itu adalah pukulan berat untuk mereka, ditambah saat tahu Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong keluarga yang mereka benci, dan tidak seperti Daehyun,Yunho malah lebih berani dari Daehyun dia memilih keluar dari rumah dan tidak membawa apa-apa tapi asalkan tetap dengan Jaejoong, malah dia juga dihapus dari daftar keluarga Jung namun saat melihat Daehyun jauh dari kata akan normal kembali jadilah mereka meminta Yunho balik dan mengurus perusahaan walaupun sekarang anak itu sudah sukses dengan caranya sendiri namun dia menjadi menjauh dari Jungsoo

"suruh Mingyu pulang nde"

Jungsoo pun mengangguk

"coba terima dia, aku juga akan mencoba menerimanya"

"aku rindu dengannya" ucap wanita paruh baya itu

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu dia membuang ponselnya, betapa bodohnya sehingga dia tidak bisa menghubungi Mingyu, padahal dia tidak bisa jauh dari anak itu

"apa aku harus melihatnya dari jauh lagi" ucapnya pasrah

Dia mengambil foto di laci kerjanya, yang menampilkan dirinya dengan bayi yang sekitar usia 1 tahunan, dia adalah Mingyu

"maaf aku harus melakukan ini Mingyu-ya, kau harus sadar jika Jaejoong dan Yunho sangat mencintaimu dan mereka tidak akan rela jika kau pergi dari mereka"

.

.

.

Mingyu kaget karena kedatangan Jungsoo dan juga laki-laki paruh baya disebelahnya, Mingyu mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"siapa nama mu nak?" tanya laki-laki itu

"Mingyu" mingyu yang memang takut dengan Jungsoo hanya menunduk dari tadi

"hei jangan takut, aku Jung Youngwoon, aku adalah Haraboejimu"

Mingyu menatap kearah lelaki itu dan dia tersenyum, lalu tangan lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya, lalu melirik ke Jungsoo wanita itu masih membuang muka

"apa kau ingin pulang?"

Mingyu bingung dan hanya diam

"begini apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumah bertemu dengan Yunho Appa?"

Mingyu mengangguk tapi melirik Jungsoo lagi

"hei rilex saja jangan menatap Haelmoni mu terus, jawablah sejujurnya dia tidak berani mengancam mu jika ada aku"

"Hara..hmmm..maaf maksudku ahjussi" Mingyu mengganti panggilannya karena reaksi dari Jungsoo yang tidak suka dengan itu

"hei, panggil saja Harabojie kau cucuku"

Wajah Jungsoo berdecak tak suka

"jangan menakutinya Jungsoo-ya"

Wanita itu hanya membuang mukanya saat suaminya menegurnya

"apa aku boleh mengenalmu, karena Yunho tidak pernah mengenalkanmu, apa kau mau bercerita sedikit saja" pinta Youngwoon

Mingyu diam lama sebelum akhinrya membuka suara

"namaku Jung Mingyu, aku berusia 14 tahun dan aku bersekolah di Seoul High School"

Setelah itu Youngwoon mengajak Mingyu berbicara tentang dirinya lagi dan Jungsoo yang hanya diam saja, pembicaraan itu diakhiri dengan Mingyu yang di ijinkan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah, Mingyu sangat bahagia kakek nya mau menerimanya, dan dari kecil baru kali ini dia merasakan memiliki kakek

Drrt drrt

Mingyu mengambil ponsel disakunya dia mendapat 1 pesan dari Jungsoo

'permainan kita belum berakhir, ada bayaran untuk ini semua, tunggu saja dan jangan bilang suami ku'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho mengamuk saat melihat portal berita yang artikelnya berisi 'artis cantik Kim Jaejoong ketahuan berkencan dengan lawan main nya sendiri', dia melempar koran itu jauh-jauh

"ARGHHH "

Prangg

Yunho sudah tidak fokus lagi dia harus buru-buru pulang dan mendengar dari bibir istrinya sendiri, tapi sepertinya dia butuh tempat pelampiasan sekarang

Wanita itu tertawa puas membaca headline news di semua portal berita

"berita pertama sudah keluar tunggu berita besarnya Jaejoong"

Jaejoong kaget bukan main dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dia malah mendapat telepon dari agensinya dan langsug menyuruhnya menyelesaikan masalah hubungan nya dengan Seunggi yang diketahui publik luas, Jaejoong pun panik tapi bukan karena karir nya tapi pada Yunho, ini adalah berita dating pertama untuk dirinya, apalagi ditambah foto mereka yang terlihat berciuman padahal mereka tidak melakukan itu, tapi angel foto nya yang salah membuat mereka seolah seperti itu, Jaejoong melihat jam sudah masuk tengah malam tapi Yunho belum pulang juga, dia sungguh khawatir sekarang. tak lama suara mobil terdengar Jaejoong langsung berlari dan benar saja itu Yunho tapi dia mabuk

"Yun..."

"minggir...hik"

Yunho mendorong jaejoong yang hendak menghampirinya

"kenapa kau seperti ini hah?" Jaejoong berucap kecewa karena suaminya sudah lama sekali tidak mabuk seberat ini terakhir adalah saat dia dibuang keluarganya biasanya Yunho mabuk berat seperti ini saat ada masalah besar saja, tapi Yunho terus melengos pergi tak menggubris Jaejoong

"Yun"

Jaejoong menarik lengan suaminya

"aishhh..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu berjalan terus mendekat ke Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong tersudut kan di tembok

"ini karena mu hik...bibir ini Cuma untukku hik" Yunho langsung mencium Jaejoong kasar dan Jaejoong memberontak karena Yunho bermain kasar sekali

Jika didalam adegan drama ada bagian kissing, jaejoong akan meminta ijin dari Yunho dan jika tiba dirumah Yunho akan menghapus jejak bibir itu, dan dalam hal ini berbeda

"sadarlah Yun hiks "

"kau jahat hik kau berselingkuh hik" Yunho terus merancau tidak jelas

"ayo bersihkan dirimu"

Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho dan dilepas paksa oleh Yunho

"aku mencintaimu sungguh hiks"

Yunho menyeringai lalu menyeret tubuh Jaejoong ke kamar dan melemparnya ke kasur mereka, lalu dia mulai mencium Jaejoong

"aku akan menghapusnya " Jaejoong pun mengangguk pasrah

.

.

.

Pagi hari

Yunho memegang kepalanya yang pusing karena mabuk kemarin, dia melihat istrinya masih tidur

"ishhh" Yunho meringis mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam namun sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja karena dia mendengar tangisan Jaejoong apakah semalam dia menyakiti Jaejoong, ah entahlah dia tak ingat

Tak lama Jaejoong membuka matanya

"apa kepalamu pusing? Ku buatkan susu hangat sebentar" Jaejoong buru-buru bangun karena melihat suaminya memegangi kepalanya, Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong

"waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"apa aku menyakitimu semalam?" tanya Yunho bingung karena dia tidak ingat apa-apa

Jaejoong tersenyum "tidak, sama sekali tidak"

Mendengar itu Yunho pun melepas tangan Jaejoong, membiarkan istrinya melakukan tugasnya dan dia pun segera bergegas mandi, setelah selesai dia ke meja makan dan melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat murung, Yunho duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan mulai memakan sarapan

"Yun, aku hiks percayalah kami tak berciuman itu hanya angel yang salah saja dan aku hiks juga hiks hiks tak berpacaran dengannya hiks" tangis Jaejoong pecah karena takut menyakiti Yunho

Yunho menarik nafas lalu mengusap air mata Jaejoong

"maaf kemarin aku gelap mata" ucap Yunho menyesal lalu Jaejoong tersenyum

"kau cemburu kan? " goda Jaejoong

"ti...dak"

CUPP

Yunho kaget akan kecupan tiba-tiba Jaejoong tapi diapun tidak mau kalah mencium bibir Jaejoong dalam karena kemarin dia dalam keadaan mabuk

"akan ku hapus"

Jaejoong pun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka lagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan senang karena nanti dia akan kembali ke rumahnya

"hai chingu-ya"

Mingyu menyapa ke-3 sahabatnya namun mereka sedang sibuk dengan koran di atas meja

"hei, kalian, kenapa tidak menjawab ku, apa wanita di surat kabar itu full naked sampai..."

Mingyu berhenti berbicara dan tersenyum kikuk karena temannya menatap tajam ke arahnya

"ini berita seru Mingyu-ya, membuat wanita wanita itu heboh" ucap Hoshi

Mingyu pun penasaran menarik surat kabar itu dan matanya membulat membaca judul itu

"kya...couple favoritku akhirnya mereka berlayar"

"jika menikah pasti anaknya sangat tampan dan cantik"

"aku sangat mendukung mereka"

Mingyu mendengar sambutan positif dari teman-temannya yang merupakan penggemar Jaejoong

"hah..hyung apa-apaan kau membaca berita seperti ini " ucap Mingyu

"aish...karena ini menyangkut uri jihoon jadi aku harus tahu perkembangan berita seperti ini " ucap Hoshi

"lalu kau hansol-ah tumben kau mau membaca ini "

"yak apa kau lupa Mingyu-ya, si boo itu tukang gosip beginian, jadi dia harus update berita seperti ini" ucap Seokmin

Mingyu menggeleng kan kepala nya mereka benar-benar berusaha mendapatkan pujaan hati, walaupun Mingyu tersenyum namun dia memikirkan berita itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku tidak mau sajangnim" teriak Jaejoong

Bos nya pun memegang tangan Jaejoong penuh harap

"ku mohon Jae-ya, kau itu aset berharga kami, dan karena berita ini saham kita naik, aku mohon kau mau kan berpura-pura"

Jaejoong mengusap air mata di pipi nya

"aku tak apa kau suruh bekerja siang malam selama setiap hari tapi ku mohon untuk ini aku tidak bisa"

"ku mohon, sepertinya seunggi menyukai mu"

"tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan mau"

"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu"

Akhirnya setelah berdebatan itu mereka mengadakan konfersi pers dan seperti keputusan final tadi mereka menyangkal berita dating itu sesuai permintaan Jaejoong yang memang dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun

"aku menyerah Jae-ah, aku sadar kita Cuma teman saja" ucap Seunggi pasrah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu sengaja ijin tidak ikut latihan karena dia harus mengambil barang dan kembali ke rumahnya, seperti biasa dia berjalan ke arah halte bus untuk membanya ke rumah, dia melihat sebuah layar besar yang biasa menampilkan iklan kini menampilkan acara langsung konfersi pers dari artis terkenal 'Kim Jaejoong', sepertinya dia sangat menarik perhatian karena sepanjang jalan ini orang-orang ramai menonton, akhirnya Mingyu pun ikutan menonton karena penasaran

'aku Kim Jaejoong menyatakan tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali dengan Seunggi selain rekan kerja, aku mohon maaf atas berita yang tiba-tiba ini dan membuat kalian resah, aku akan bekerja keras...'

Tanpa sadar Mingyu tersenyum, ada perasaan lega saat Umma nya bilang begitu, Mingyu tidak rela kehilangan Jaejoong, tapi seperti nya berbanding terbalik dengan nya karena kebanyakan orang-orang kecewa karena mereka ternyata hanya rekan kerja saja

.

.

Wanita itu menonton acara itu dan tersenyum

"seperti dugaan ku"

Dia lalu meminum wine nya

"setelah ini kau akan hancur Jaejoong"

Dia tertawa puas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho juga menonton acara konfersi pers itu dia pun tersenyum, dia begitu percaya dengan Jaejoong

'aku mencintai mu boo'

Hari ini Yunho memilih pulang cepat untuk memberikan hadiah ke istrinya itu, dia membeli bunga dan beberapa bahan makanan, dia akan memasak spesial untuk istrinya itu, mereka akan makan malam spesial mumpung Mingyu tidak dirumah

Yunho menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu mulai memotong sayuran

'jangan makan di luar'

Yunho tersenyum setelah mengirim pesan ke Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan acara memasaknya itu

TING

Dia buru-buru membuka pesan di ponselnya

'aku akan langsung pulang hun'

Yunho pun makin semangat setelah membaca itu, 1 jam akhirnya dia selesai memasak dan menghias meja makan spesial untuk istrinya, tak lama dia mendengar suara mobil dia pun langsung membuka kan pintu untuk Jaejoong

"selamat datang"

Senyum Yunho berubah menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar

"Yun, lihat aku bawa siapa"

Yunho masih penasaran siapa orang dibalik badan Jaejoong

"ayo masukk"

Wajah Yunho menatap tak percaya

"Anyeong Appa"

Yunho langsung mendekat dan memeluk Taeyong

"bogoshippo"

"kau sudah besar, my little boy"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat momen didepan nya ini

Mereka bertiga langsung memakan makanan buatan Yunho

"Yun, ini sangat enak"

Taeyong pun mengangguk mengiyakan

"hei, bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu?"

Jaejoong memberhentikan makan nya lalu mulai mengingat kejadian tadi

 _Jaejoong kembali bekerja setelah konfersi pers dan katanya ada pemain baru yang berperan sebagai adiknya di drama, katanya orang itu adalah artis baru. Lalu lamunan Jaejoong dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang_

 _"anyeonghaseo Kim Taeyong imnida"_

 _Jaejoong menatap kaget begitupun lawannya_

 _"Umm...a"_

 _Tanpa pikir lama Jaejoong segera memeluk Taeyong_

 _"Tae...benarkah ini tae ku?" ucap Jaejoong dalam hati, dia benar benar merindukan anak itu, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu langsung paling mereka Cuma video call itu juga sangat jarang terjadi karena kesibukan mereka._

 _Akhirnya semua pemain berkumpul dan mereka membaca naskah drama lagi, setelah itu semua bubar, saat semua pemain sudah pergi dan suasana sudah sepi, Taeyong berjalan ke arah Jaejoong_

 _"Umma...neomu bogoshippo"_

 _Jaejoong tentu saja tidak bisa menahan harunya_

 _"owh...kau sudah besar nde"_

 _Akhirnya mereka memilih keluar bersama untuk mengobati rasa kangen, sekalian makan malam_

 _"selama project ini kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Jaejoong karena dia tahu anak ini tinggal di Jeju dan itu sangat jauh_

 _"aku akan menyewa apartemen sepertinya Umma"_

 _"hah..aku khawatir kau sendirian, bagaiamana tinggal dirumahku? Sekalian mengobati rasa kangen ku, Yunho juga pasti senang kau tinggal dirumah kami, nanti kita bisa berangkat bersama"_

 _"ah...tidak usah Umma, aku tinggal..."_

 _"tidak menerima penolakan Tae, kajja"_

 _Selama perjalanan mereka berceloteh mengenai kenangan mereka dulu, jadi Taeyong anak adopsi Jaejoong dan Yunho waktu mereka kuliah, waktu itu anak itu mereka temukan di taman sambil menangis, lalu mereka lapor ke polisi namun sampai 3 bulan tidak ada yang mencarinya akhirnya dia diadopsi mereka berdua, tapi saat mereka mengasuh selama 1 tahun ada yang datang ke rumah mereka untuk menjemput Taeyong dan itu adalah orang tuanya, jadi saat ingin mencari Taeyong orang tua anak itu kecelakaan dan koma, dan mereka baru sadar setelah beberapa bulan, setelah itu mereka mencari anak mereka kembali. Sejak saat itu mereka jadi dekat, bahkan sering video call hingga sekarang namun tidak sesering mungkin karena jadwal mereka yang makin padat. Saat Jaejoong kecelakaan Taeyong juga menjenguk bersama orang tuanya, dia menangis melihat keadaan Jaejoong waktu itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dikamarnya sedang bingung ingin mengundang Appa dan Umma nya untuk menonton pertandingan basket pertamanya

"bilang tidak yak"

Dia mendengar suara ibunya, jadi dia bisa simpulkan orang tua nya sudah berada dirumah semua

"jika mereka datang lalu aku menjadi cadangan bagaimana"

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"bilang tidak, iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya"

Mingyu menghitung jarinya dan berhenti dikata 'Iya' akhirnya dia keluar kamar dan mencari orang tuanya, dia mendengar suara ramai di ruangan makan seperti suara orang tertawa jadi dia langsung kesana, baru sampai anak tangga terakhir senyum merekah Mingyu hilang melihat momen dihadapannya, Appa nya memeluk anak remaja seusianya lalu Ummanya juga tertawa bahagia, Mingyu melihat wajah anak itu sekilas mirip Umma nya

"Apa dia kembaran...Jongin"

Mingyu melangkah mundur dan memilih kembali ke kamarnya **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungsoo sedang diam diruangan nya dia lagi memikirkan cara untuk membuat putranya yang belasan tahun jauh darinya untuk kembali kerumah, dia akan melakukan apapun tidak peduli dia harus menyakiti orang untuk mencapai tujuannya itu

"apa sih yang wanita itu gunakan sehingga putraku menggilainya"

Sejenak dia berpikir lagi hingga dia terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang , diapun segera mengambil ponselnya

"temui aku di restoran"

Senyum licik terpancar diwajah cantiknya

"kali ini harus berhasil"

Pukul 11 malam mereka baru selesai berbincang, Jaejoong merapihkan barangnya dulu untuk besok pagi, jadi dia terakhir masuk kamar, setelah selesai semua keperluannya dia menuju lemari es untuk mencari minuman karena dia haus sekali, saat baru membuka lemari es dia tersenyum melihat isinya yang dipenuhi kotak susu coklat kesukaan putranya, ah biasanya ini akan habis cepat. Dia jadi rindu Mingyu.

Setelah merasa segar dia pun naik kelantai dua dan menuju kamar putranya, matanya membulat kaget karena lampunya menyala, diapun tanpa ragu membuka pintu itu dan rasanya dia ingin teriak karena melihat orang yang ia rindukan sedang berbaring dikasur.

"kenapa tidak bilang Umma kau pulang hmm"

Jaejoong mengelus rambut Mingyu dan memperhatikan wajah Mingyu, tak ingin mengganggu dia merapihkan posisi Mingyu, menyelimutinya dan tak lupa membawakan segelas susu coklat untuknya

"jaljayo"

Jaejoong mengecup kening Mingyu dan segera beranjak keluar, hari ini dia sangat bahagia mendapatkan kejutan suaminya, bertemu anak angkatnya dan orang yang ia rindukan pulang ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan makanan spesial untuk Taeyong, sudah lama mereka tidak sarapan bersama, sekalian menyambut kepulangan Mingyu juga, Jaejoong langsung menaruh bahan masak nya dan dia begitu kaget saat melihat Mingyu yang akan berangkat sekolah padahal ini masih pukul 6 pagi

"Mingyu ya"

Panggilan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak digubris anak itu, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menahan lengan Mingyu

"sarapan dulu, ini masih terlalu pagi, Umma ambilkan kesukaan mu nde"

Mingyu tak menjawab dan meghempaskan tangan Jaejoong kasar

"Gyu, kau kenapa?"

Ucap Jaejoong melihat kepergian Mingyu, dia tidak tahu salah apa lagi, bukankah kemarin kemarin anak itu sudah lumayan luluh kenapa sekarang balik lagi, apa yang ia perbuat sampai menyakiti hatinya seperti itu. Dia kembali ke dapur, sesekali dia mengusap air matanya, jika ditanya dia sangat lelah mengahadapi Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak menganggapnya, tapi jika dia meluapkan kekesalannya anak itu malah makin menjauh, lagian ini salahnya yang jarang punya waktu untuk anak itu.

Pukul 7 Yunho dan Taeyong sudah siap di meja makan, Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya namun bagi orang yang sudah tinggal lama dengan nya sangat tahu jika wanita itu habis menangis, tapi Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karena ada Taeyong, saat anak itu ijin ke kamar kecil dia baru membuka suara

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah kemarin kau sangat bahagia?"

"tidak aku tidak apa-apa"

"matamu bengkak"

"ah ini efek memasak tadi"

"kau bisa membodohi semua orang dengan aktingmu tapi tidak denganku"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jajeoong menarik nafas panjang

"Mingyu berubah lagi, aku tak tahu apa yang salah"

Yunho memutar matanya malas, selalu anak itu yang membuat istrinya sedih, rasanya dia ingin sekali menghukumnya kembali, tak lama Taeyong kembali dan mereka memberhentikan pembicaraan itu.

Pukul 10 Jaejoong dan Taeyong menuju lokasi syuting

"ahjussi turunkan aku di persimpangan"

"Umma mau kemana?"

"ada urusan sebentar, ahjussi akan mengantarmu"

Taeyong mengangguk lalu Jaejoong turun dan naik taxi, setelah sampai di tempat tujuan dia segera menuju salah satu gundukan besar

"Anyeong ahjumma..." dia langsung menangis

"aku lelah hiks hiks aku tidak bisa mengambil hati Mingyu, aku iri dengan mu hiks, tatapan kearahmu dan arahku berbeda, senyumnya hiks hiks..."

"ak..u sangat senang saat dia memberiku hadiah, sikapnya juga agak lunak ku kira dia akan luluh dan seperti dulu lagi namunn... hari ini semua musnah dia kembali lagi hiks hiks"

"Imo baik kau pasti tau orang itu kan? Saat Mingyu cerita ekspresi nya sama seperti dia dengan mu, aku iri dengan orang itu walaupun aku tak tahu dia siapa tapi dia punya tempat setara denganmu"

"tolong hiks hiks beritahu aku membuat Mingyu ku seprti dulu lagi hiks hiks"

Jaejoong menumpahkan segala rasa sesak di dadanya, walaupun tak mendapat jawaban tapi dia merasa lebih tenang

"aku pergi dulu ahjumma"

Dia kadang ingin menyerah akan Mingyu namun dia mengingat kembali jika itu salah dia dan Yunho karena dulu Mingyu tak seperti ini, waktu ada ahjumma yang Mingyu biasa panggil Haelmoni anak itu baik, penurut dan menggemaskan. Dia selalu senang dengan kepulangan Jaejoong maupun Yunho selalu bertingkah lucu di depan mereka, tapi mereka selalu mengabaikan permintaan kecil Mingyu seperti bermain dengannya, sarapan dengannya, mengantarnya ke sekolah, hingga menemani dia tidur permintaan sederhana dari seorang anak.

Tapi mereka tidak bisa memenuhi itu karena waktu itu Yunho asetnya di tarik semua dan mereka harus memulai dari nol jadi mereka bekerja tak kenal waktu, karena demi masa depan Mingyu, hingga akhirnya ahjumma tiada akibat kecelakaan disitu Mingyu terpuruk dan Jaejoong sebagai ibu tidak bisa menemani karena dia sudah terkenal dan tuntutan pekerjaan nya sangat padat dan Yunho yang perusahaan sudah berjalan lagi tapi masih berkembang masih banyak juga yang harus ia kerjakan, sehingga anak itu sendirian dan setelah ekonomi mereka stabil dan meluangkan waktunya untuk Mingyu anak itu yang menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari Mingyu ada sparing dengan sekolah tetangga dia dimasukkan ke tim inti untuk bertanding, namun karena dia yang tak fokus karena masalah semalam, membuat dia menjadi blackhole besar di tim nya, hingga dia berkali kali kena teguran

"kau ini baru sparing saja sudah menjadi black hole bagaimana jika bertanding sungguhan?" sindir sang pelatih

"lihat lah pemain baru yang lolos seleksi dari puluhan murid hanya bisa jadi black hole di timnya"

Semua pemain diam dan Mingyu objek yang dimarahi hanya menunduk saja

"kau akan menjadi pemain utama..."

Semua pemain memandang pelatihnya tak percaya

"di bangku cadangan"

Semua pemain tertawa mendengar kalimat akhir pelatihnya, berarti dirinya hanya sebagai pemain pelapis saja, tak ada harapan untuknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 11 malam akhirnya syuting selesai, Jaejoong segera merapihkan barangnya dan menuju parkiran untuk pulang, dia tak sabar untuk merebahkan badannya

"aku balik duluan"

"hati-hati Jae"

Jaejoong berjalan sendiri ke parkiran, tadi managernya sedang ke kamar mandi dulu dan Taeyong sudah menunggu dimobil, saat melewati ruangan kosong dirinya ditarik seseorang, Jaejoong kaget dan ingin berteriak namun mulutnya di dekap dengan tangan orang itu

"sssttt"

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna melihat orang di depan nya

"hai cantik" sapa lelaki itu

Jaejoong mundur dia ketakutan sekarang

"jangan mendekat...jangan mendekat"

"aku Oppa mu, Jae-ya kau tak perlu takut"

Jaejoong menggeleng dia mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya

"bukan...kau pembunuh, kau pembunuh eonni ku hiks hiks, kau mengambil putraku hiks hiks"

Orang itu mendekat kearahnya lagi

"anak itu pantas mati, dia anak Yunho" ucap orang itu sambil tertawa

"Kau GILA, pergi...jangan mendekat hiks hiks"

Jaejoong terdesak di tembok, orang itu mengusap pipi nya

"aku akan merebutmu darinya"

Orang itu mencium pipinya sebelum pergi, Jaejoong sudah menangis dia takut sekali, setelah orang itu pergi Jaejoong terus mengusap kasar pipinya dia ingin menghilangkan bekas bibir si pembunuh itu

"Jae kau kenapa hah"

Jaejoong tak menjawab dan terus menangis

"pu...lang hiks"

"nde...kajja kita balik"

Selama perjalanan Jaejoong terus terisak, dia mengingat bagaimana dia kehilangan kakak satu-satunya, lalu yang paling berbekas sampai sekarang adalah kehilangan Jongin, putranya yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi

 _'Yun, mana bayi ku hiks hiks'_

 _'relakan jongin sayang, dia sudah pergi'_

Sekelebat kejadian itu membuat Jaejoong menarik rambutnya frustasi

"tidak...putraku hiks"

 _'Yun, kau mau menamai dia siapa?'_

 _'Jung Jongin'_

 _'Jongin-ah Anyeong'_

"Jongin ku hiks hiks"

Taeyong yang tak tahu kenapa Umma angkatnya bisa seperti ini dan dia hanya bisa menatap iba

"aku mohon tuhan jangan kembali seperti dulu lagi, aku tidak tega melihatnya" doa Taeyong

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai I'm back hehe, diriku ternyata masih sibuk dan baru bisa update sekarang (deepbow) makasih buat yang udah mau baca ff ini dan juga yang udah setia sama ff ini #xoxo

 **Special Thanks for**

 **baenam101, Chiaka Angels, anonim, ichinisan1-3, xxbbiw06, Haruharu, Guest, priaanisa88 , Park RinHyun-Uchiha , babychami**

makasih banget buat kalian yang udah nyempetin review ^^ (dipeluk Mingyu satu-satu)

hmm hari ini juga special, cast utama ff ini dan bias ku juga lagi ultah hehe, Happy birthday for Kim Mingyu, ye...si bayi besar nya seventeen

tahun lalu aku mulai mengenal 13 pemuda ini wkwk, diawali dari lagu DWC yang sukses bikin ku ketagihan berlanjut ke suaranya Lee Seokmin yang aduhai, terus kepincut si bule Vernon, lalu berakhir dengan si taring yang memporak porandakan list bias ku wkwk


	13. Chapter 13

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho menatap sedih kearah Jaejoong yang kini sudah terlelap, dirinya kaget bukan main saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong tadi, bahkan ia sampai memberikan obat penenang lagi

"Appa"

Yunho menengok kearah Taeyong

"Umma baik-baik saja kan?"

Yunho mengangguk, menenangkan putranya itu, walaupun dia tidak tahu bagaimana nanti istrinya setelah kejadian tadi.

...

 **Tempat lain**

Mingyu menenangkan dirinya di taman, dia bimbang harus bersikap apa, dia seharusnya tahu diri posisinya hanya 'anak angkat' , dan saat sang anak kandung kembali seharusnya dia pergi menjauh, ah...dia menyesal menuruti ucapan kakek dari ayahnya itu.

Tapi...dia masih tidak rela meninggalkan mereka, waktu tinggal di apartemen sendiri saja rasanya ada yang hilang dari dirinya, Mingyu harus apa, bertahan atau pergi?

Jika bertahan apakah dirinya siap melihat kasih sayang Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih condong kepada Taeyong yang notabene putra mereka dibanding dirinya

Jika dia pergi, dia mau kemana? Imo baik? Ssh..bahkan dia mengganti no ponselnya karena sangat kesal dengan Mingyu, padahal Mingyu mau bertemu dan menceritakan alasannya namun wanita itu begitu kesal ternyata

Haelmoni?hah lucu sekali memikirkan nenek yang bahkan memang ingin dirinya pergi, wajahnya saja membuat Mingyu merinding ketakutan, walaupun terlihat seperti malaikat tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Mingyu, Haelmoninya itu berubah jadi iblis

Terlalu lama merenung tak sadar sudah tengah malam, Mingyu segera bergegas pergi untuk pulang ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CKLEKK

"Kau masih marah?" tanya lelaki tua itu tetapi Wanita tua itu tetap diam saja

"Hei lihat aku belikan tas untukmu" bujuk lelaki tua itu, namun ucapannya tak dipedulikan

"Ayolah yeobo, ini demi kebaikannya" Wanita itu hanya membuang nafas kasar

"Baik katamu? Anak itu benalu untuk putraku, gara-gara kehadirannya dia tidak mau menikah dengan gadis lain yang sempurna" akhirnya wanita itu pun membuka suaranya, Lelaki tua itu jadi bingung harus bagaimana

"Tapi dia bahagia"

"Tidak denganku hiks, aku...aku hanya ingin cucu dari putraku, aku tidak mau tas dan sepatu mahal mu itu hiks"

Kangin panggilan lelaki itu memeluk istrinya erat

"Cobalah terima Mingyu, dia anak baik" Jungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Kau belum mencobanya" Jungsoo tetap menggeleng

"Aku janji, jika kau merasa Mingyu bukan cucu yang baik dan dia hanya ingin mengambil harta Yunho saja, aku akan memisahkan mereka, aku yang akan memaksa Yunho menikah dengan wanita lain, dan mengusir Mingyu dari hidup Yunho" lalu Jungsoo menatap wajah suaminya mencari kebenaran

"Kau serius?"

"Hmmm"

Jungsoo tersenyum, baru kali ini suaminya itu mau ikut urusan Yunho biasanya hanya Jungsoo saja, sepertinya suaminya juga ingin cucu.

"Aku akan mendekati anak itu" ucap Jungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi Hari**

Mingyu agak bingung karena rumahnya sangat sepi, padahal anggota keluarganya lengkap dirumah, biasanya Umma nya sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan Appanya bersiap ke kantor

"Apa kau Mingyu?" Mingyu kaget mendengar suara dari belakang nya

"Haha..kenalkan aku Kim Taeyong" Mingyu membalas jabatan tangan Taeyong

"Jika kau mencari Umma, dia sedang dikamar, sepertinya hari ini dia tidak syuting" ucap Taeyong sambil mengikat tali sepatunya

"Apa Umma sakit?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir

"Hmm, dia butuh istirahat, jja aku duluan" Taeyong segera bergegas pergi karena ada syuting pagi

'Dia tidak buruk juga' Mingyu tersenyum mengulang ingatan nya bercakap dengan Taeyong tadi

Mingyu melihat jam masih pukul 6, dia menuju dapur berniat membuat sarapan, setengah jam hidangannya sudah selesai dia membuat bubur untuk Ummanya dan roti panggang untuk Appanya, dia membawa bubur beserta susu hangat ke kamar Jaejoong

Mingyu membuka sedikit pintu kamar Ummanya dan memastikan Appanya tidak ada, dirasa aman dia segera masuk dan meletakkan hidangan buatannya di meja, lalu dia mendekat ke kasur dan dia memegang dahi Jaejoong

"Hmm tidak panas" Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong sangat damai saat tertidur

"Umma, mianhae selalu membuat mu menangis, aku bukan anak yang baik untuk mu, mianhae selalu mengecewakanmu" Mingyu diam sejenak

"Umma saranghae, cepat sembuh nde, aku berangkat" lanjut Mingyu

CUPP

...

Yunho segera berlari sebelum aksi mengintipnya ketahuan oleh Mingyu, setelah Mingyu turun kelantai satu, Yunho segera masuk ke kamar dan melihat istrinya sedang duduk dan ada air mata dipipinya, Yunho panik bukan main

"Jae..." panggil nya lembut

"Yun hiks" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang terisak

"Dia tidak ada disini kau aman " ucap Yunho menenangkan namun Jaejoong masih terisak

"Putraku.. "

"Sssttt...Jongin sudah tenang sayang" Jaejoong menatap heran kearah suaminya

"Mingyu...menyayanguiku Yun" Wajah Jaejoong penuh dengan senyum kebahagian

"Kau tida...kk ingat dengan kemarin kan?"

"Aku ingat, tapi...aku akan melawan dia, demi putraku kan, aku tidak ingin menelantarkan nya untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak ingin dia menjauh lagi, aku ingin dia disampingku selalu, kau mau kan membantuku?"

Yunho mengangguk memeluk istrinya erat

.

.

.

 _Jaejoong membuka matanya dia tidak melihat keberadaan suaminya, awalnya dia ingin turun namun kepalanya pusing, ah...kejadian semalam membuka luka lama nya lagi_

 _Cklek_

 _Jaejoong buru-buru menutup matanya dia ingin mengagetkan suaminya, namun saat orang itu mendekat parfumnya bukan suaminya, tangan orang itu menempel di dahinya_

 _"Hmm tidak panas" -Mingyu_

 _'Kau mengkhawatirkan Umma mu ini ternyata'_

 _Jaejoong masih pura-pura tertidur_

 _"Umma, mianhae selalu membuat mu menangis, aku bukan anak yang baik untuk mu, mianhae selalu mengecewakanmu"_

 _'Maaf Umma lebih lebih mengecewakanmu sebagai ibu, Mingyu-ya'_

 _"Umma saranghae, cepat sembuh nde, aku berangkat"_

 _CUPP_

 _Setelah Mingyu pergi keluar kamar, Jaejoong segera bangun mengusap pipinya, rasanya bahagia sekali mendengar kalimat sayang keluar dari putranya itu, bahkan ini lebih bahagia dibanding dia menerima pujian dari orang lain_

 _Satu kata yang membuat dia tersenyum, satu kata yang membuat dirinya kuat, dan sekian lama akhirnya dia tahu jika anaknya itu menyayanginya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu sedang mendengarkan pelajaran yang dijelaskan gurunya

Drrtt

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat pesan masuk

 _'Temui aku setelah pulang sekolah'_

Mata Mingyu membulat, apa dia harus kabur? Tapi kalo neneknya itu mau minta maaf bagaimana? Tapi mana mungkin nenek sihir menjadi baik aish...Mingyu segera menghapus pesan itu.

...

Setelah menghapus, dia jadi tak ingat, dia menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa, sore hari saat latihan basket dia disuruh membeli minuman disebrang oleh Seungcheol

"YAKK bocah" Mingyu mematung saat Jungsoo menjemputnya

"Ayo..cepat naik"

"Tapi...ak...u ada basket" Mingyu tak bohong dan semoga neneknya ini percaya

"Aku akan ijinkan" Mingyu hanya pasrah, dia diseret oleh neneknya menemui rekan basketnya

"Dia ada urusan denganku, jadi dia ijin berlatih hari ini"

"Nde ahjumma"

Tak ada wajah senyum hanya wajah datar dari neneknya ini

"Urusan kita belum selesai"

Mingyu menelan salivanya, dia takut neneknya berbuat macam-macam, keringat keluar dari tubuhnya padahal suhu dalam mobil dingin

"Nde" jawab Mingyu pelan

"Aku akan membantu mu mencari orang tua mu"

"Ye?" Mingyu memekik kaget

"Kau tak mau?"

"Sangat mau ahjumma"

Jungsoo berhenti di restoran dia mengajak Mingyu turun

"Samakan saja"

Mingyu hanya diam menunduk, tidak berbicara sedikit pun, dan Jungsoo asik bermain gadget nya

"Ini pesanan anda"

Dua porsi dengan menu yang sama, Mingyu masih menunduk tak berani mengambil makanan

"Makan lah" Mingyu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Tak ada racun"

"Tidak...aku..tadi sudah makan"

 _Kriukkk_

Ah...perutnya tak bisa ia ajak kompromi, Mingyu menunduk takut, berharap neneknya tidak dengar

"Kasihani perutmu itu" ucap Jungsoo dengan wajah yang datar

Mingyu pun akhirnya menurut memakan makanan nya, mereka makan dengan diam, Setelah selesai makan Jungsoo segera membuka pembicaraan

"Aku butuh informasi darimu, agar aku tahu dimana aku memulai semuanya" Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Berikan info yang kau tahu sejauh ini"

"Aku hanya tahu Jongin, putra Umma dan Appa yang meninggal, semua foto tentang dirinya ada di gudang tapi aku hanya menemukan foto Umma hamil saja tidak ada wajah Jongin, lalu kemarin ada orang baru datang namanya Taeyong dan aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi dia memanggil Umma dan appa dengan sebutan yang sama denganku"

Jungsoo mendengarkan seksama lalu menyeruput jus nya

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu tentang Jongin" sindir Jungsoo meremehkan, Mingyu makin menunduk

"Aku meragukan diriku karena menemukan surat rumah sakit yang menyatakan pengangkatan rahim Umma"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, Umma mu menikah diam-diam dengan putraku, karena aku tak pernah mengijinkan mereka bersama, tapi..mereka menentang dan menikah lalu singkat cerita Jaejoong hamil dan boom dia kecelakaan saat Jongin masih di kandungan, kondisinya parah dan mengharuskan pengangakatan janin beserta rahim"

Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Jaejoong terguncang hingga depresi, Yunho hidupnya berantakan tak terurus keadaan kacau, aku tak tega dan melepaskannya untuk wanita itu, sejujurnya aku juga sedih karena aku ingin melihat cucuku namun itu hanya angan saja" ucap Jungsoo sambil tersenyum sedih

"Ku kira sejalan waktu dia akan sadar jika Jaejoong tak sempurna, ku kira dengan menarik semua asetnya akan membuat dia balik denganku, tapi aku salah dia tetap bersama Jaejoong walaupun wanita itu tak sempurna"

"Umurku sudah tak muda, aku ingin cucu KANDUNG darinya"

Mingyu sadar ada penekanan di kata Kandung, dia bukanlah bagian itu dia cuma anak pungut yang beruntung

"Kau pasti paham maksudku" Mingyu mengangguk, intinya Jungsoo ingin Yunho menikah lagi dan memberinya cucu

"Tentangmu?"

Mingyu menunduk dan menatap Jungsoo lagi

" tak ada foto ku dikardus itu, tak ada surat pengadopsian dan sebagainya, aku tidak tahu" ucap mingyu pasrah

Jungsoo menarik nafas panjang akan sulit jika seperti ini

"Tanya saja ke Yunho"

"Aku takut appa marah" ucap Mingyu lemah

Jungsoo mengacak rambutnya

"Tanggal lahir mu?"

"6 April 2004"

Jungsoo menatap kaget kearah Mingyu

"Kau masih kecil ternyata"

Jungsoo lalu menelpon orang suruhan nya

"Cari semua data rumah sakit , untuk kelahiran bayi tanggal 6 april 2004 dengan ibu Kim Jaejoong"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari Taeyong baru balik kerumah, dia meminta ijin pulang duluan karena ingin bertemu Jaejoong, dia membawa pizza makanan kesukaan Ummanya itu, Taeyong tersenyum melihat Ummanya sedang menonton tv sambil menyemil keripik

"Umma...tidak baik makan seperti ini"

Jaejoong memekik senang melihat putranya datang

"Wow pizza, kau terbaik sayang"

Jaejoong membuka pizza itu dan segera memakannya

"Umma sudah baikkan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia merasa sangat sangat baik

"Mianhae membuat mu khawatir"

Mereka lalu berbincang, Jaejoong menguap tanda mengantuk

"Umma ayo ku antar ke kamar"

Jaejoong menurut, saat Taeyong mengantar Mingyu pulang dia melihat momen itu, ada perasaan iri

'Umma sepertinya kau sangat bahagia ada Taeyong Hyung"

Jaejoong memang mengantuk tapi dia masih menunggu seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu, dia ingin memeluk anak itu

"Aku tidur dulu sebaiknya"

 **...**

Niatnya dia hanya tidur sejam namun ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi, Yunho sudah pulang dan tertidur sekarang, Jaejoong segera turun dan menuju kamar Mingyu

"Kumohon tidak di kunci"

Jaejoong memegang knop pintu itu pelan pelan, hatinya sangat senang saat mendengar bunyi Klik, artinya tak terkunci, dia masuk perlahan dan wajah nya tersenyum saat Mingyu ada dan sedang nyenyak tertidur di pinggir ranjang besarnya itu

"Hei bayi gembul Umma" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap wajah Mingyu, dia duduk di lantai sambil menatap wajah tampan anaknya itu

"Baru kemarin Umma mendengar kau menangis karena jatuh, kau menangis karena Umma tinggal, kaki kecil mu dan suara nyaringmu yang membuat rumah ramai" Jaejoong melanjutkan

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, wajah appa mu mewarisi kau ternyata" Jaejoong terdiam lama dia bahkan terisak pelan

"Gomawo mau menyayangi ibu bodoh sepertiku ini" Jaejoong terisak lagi

"Seharusnya...seharusnya kau tak berkata itu padaku, aku tak pantas, aku bahkan hampir membunuhmu" Jaejoong terisak semakin keras

"Eungh..." Mingyu agak terusik karena mendengar sesuatu berisik

"Sssttt..." Jaejoong menenangkan Mingyu agar tidur kembali

"Tidurlah Gyu ya, Umma dan Appa akan mengakhiri ini semua, kau mau kan bersabar sebentar lagi? " Mingyu tak merespon karena masih tertidur pulas

"Nado saranghae my baby"

CUPP

Jaejoong rasanya ingin memeluk bayi besarnya itu tapi dia tidak ingin mengganggu jadi dia pergi kembali ke kamarnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi hari**

"Jae, kau sedang apa?" tanya Yunho karena Jaejoong begitu sibuk mengatur beberapa kertas

"Ini adalah kontrakku dan semua akan ku selesaikan tahun ini, aku tak ingin perpanjang, aku ingin vakum"

"Kau siap?" Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk

"Aku ingin bersama putraku, aku sudah mengorbankan waktu bersamanya saat ia kecil dan sekarang aku tak ingin kehilangan waktu bersama nya ketika dia remaja" Yunho mengangguk menyetujui

"Ayo kita bertemu Umma dan Appa" ajak Yunho

Jaejoong terdiam lama lalu mengangguk samar

"Akhiri semua drama ini" ucap Jaejoong

 **Tempat Lain**

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat kertas ditangannya

"Kau akan hancur Jaejoong, sebentar lagi"

.

.

"Putramu begitu mirip denganmu, Yunho"

Di dalam mobil hitam itu dia sedang mengamati seorang anak sekolahan

"Akan seru jika dia lenyap seperti saudaranya" Lelaki itu tertawa keras

"Dan wanitaku akan kembali ke sisiku"

Drrttt

"Katakan yang kau dapatkan"

'Kim taeyong memiliki ikatan juga dengan mereka'

"Lakukan tugasmu kembali"

"Baik tuan"

setelah menutup teleponnya, dia menyunggingkan sebuah seringai " sepertinya 2 lebih bagus dari 1"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

untuk umur Mingyu anggap 14 tahun yak hehe

and Hola I'm back, udeh sebulan lebih diriku vakum hehe, dan yah aku gak bisa janji buat update cepet (mian)

 **Special Thanks for**

 **17karat, ichinisan1-3, Angel Leeteuk Saranghae, soufi park  
**

 **.**

aku tahu ff ku ini jauh dari kata bagus, tapii please jangan jadi siders, komen kalian itu bikin aku semangat buat update T_T

dan makasih banyak untuk yang masih setia sama ff ini ^^

.

.

aku coba bikin ff straight tapi di watty hehe, kalo minat monggo mampir id : Darkblue81


	14. Chapter 14

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya, terakhir dia kesini karena diseret paksa pengawal ibunya

"Eomma"

"Ku kira kau lupa ingatan"

Jaejoong memeluk ibunya itu, walaupun kata-katanya pedas namun Heechul begitu menyayanginya terbukti saat dia kehilangan Jongin, Heechul menemaninya setiap saat

"Bogoshippo" Heechul tersenyum memeluk balik Jaejoong, sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini, karena biasanya mereka berdebat jika bertemu selanjutnya Jaejoong membantu Heechul menyiram tanaman bunganya, sesekali dia melirik Eommanya, dia menghela nafas dan mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Eomma"

"Hmm"

Jaejoong diam sejenak dia bingung harus mulai bagaimana

"Aku...hmm..."

"Kau apa?" Tanya Heechul penasaran karena gerak gerik anaknya mencurigakan, Jaejoong mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bilang rahasia terbesar dirinya selama ini

"Aku memiliki putra" Heechul hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, dia kira mau bicara apa "Taeyong?" Ya Heechul tahu tentang Taeyong karena dulu dia cerita tentang anak itu

"Hmm bukan"

Heechul menatap Jaejoong minta penjelasan, Heechul tidak tahu lagi selain anak itu

"Hmm eghhh dia...Mingyu"Heechul diam tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikitpun setelah mendengar nama itu

"Dia siapa? Dimana kau mengadopsinya?" Sentak Heechul, Jaejoong ciut sekarang dia jadi takut

"Apa itu alasanmu selalu mengelak perjodohanku?" ya benar sih itu salah satunya selain Yunho dan Jaejoong terpojokan sekarang

"Bagaimana asal usulnya? Kau jangan asal mengambil anak, siapa tahu dia cuma ingin hartamu saja" Jaejoong menggeleng tidak terima dengan ucapan Heechul barusan "Tidak Eomma"

"Kau memang siapa? Ibu kandungnya? Kau harus sadar dia itu cuma anak pungut dan kapan saja keluarganya bisa kembali dan meminta ia menguras hartamu" skak mat, Heechul melihat Jaejoong menarik nafas kesal

"Eomma dengarkan aku" bentak Jaejoong kesal, daritadi Eommanya tak memberikan ia waktu untuk bicara

"Aku tahu Mingyu seperti apa, aku tahu tentang dia" Jaejoong kekeh dengan argumennya

"Benarkah? Apa kau tahu makanan favoritnya apa? Hobi dia apa? Bagaimana sikapnya jika marah?..." Heechul masih ngotot, dan dia kesal ucapannya di potong

"Eomma..."

"Kalian berdua begitu sibuk, bisa saja dia memanfaatkan itu untuk mencelakai mu, dan mengambil seluruh milik kalian" Heechul melanjtkan perkataannya

"Eomma aku bersamanya sejak ia kecil"

"Tapi waktumu bersamanya bisa dihitung jari" sindir Heechul "Jangan sok mengenalnya"

Jaejoong mendesah frustasi, ibunya sangat susah menerima orang baru

"Yun..."

"Jangan menyebut namanya, jangan membuat aku tambah membencinya" Jaejoong memeluk Heechul untuk menenangkan amarah ibunya

"Tapi Mingyu bolehkan bertemu denganmu?"

Heechul tak menjawab, dan jaejoong tersenyum tndanya ibunya tak menolak

"Jangan membuatku kecewa" ucap Heechul

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya

"Umma Saranghae"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungsoo menatap intens ke arah Yunho, detik selanjutnya yunho sudah memeluk dirinya

"Bogoshippo"

"Ku kira kau sudah melupakan ibu mu ini" Yunho tersenyum kikuk

"Umma, ayo ke hyung, aku merindukannya" Jungsoo tersenyum dan menyetujui ah..sudah 3 bulan dia tak mengunjungi putranya

"Kau membawa apa?"

Yunho menyerahkan kado untuk Ummanya dan dia juga membelikan hadiah untuk hyung nya

"Ternyata kau masih hafal" jungsoo tersenyum saat melihat isi kado untuknya tersebut

Jungsoo bergegas untuk mengunjungi putra sulungnya bersama Yunho, sudah lama mereka tidak berkunjung berdua lagi rasanya sangat bahagia. Mereka menuju suatu tempat rehabilitasi, disini tempatnya orang sakit tapi tidak terasa sakit

"Hyung...bogoshipo"

Tak merespon orang itu hanya diam menatap jendela, Dahyun begitu terguncang atas kepergian calon istrinya membuat dia depresi

"Belum ada perkembangan signifikan" ucap Jungsoo lemah

Yunho duduk disebelah hyungnya itu, dia mengeluarkan kalung, ketika melihat kalung itu, hyunng nya memberikan respon

"Jae...hee hiks"

Jungsoo tersenyum anaknya mau merespon

"Darimana benda itu?"

"Milik Jaejoong, kebetulan sama persis"

Ya Kim Jaehee adalah kakak Jaejoong, yang merupakan tunangan hyung nya Yunho, Heechul memberikan kalung kembar untuk putrinya, dan yang sekarang Yunho bawa adalah punya Jaejoong

Sebelum kejadian itu, Heechul dan Jungsoo adalah sahabat, bahkan mereka hampir menjadi besan namun naas kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan Jaehee membuat Heechul benci setengah mati pada keluarga Jungsoo, Heechul menuduh Dahyun lah pembunuh putrinya karena sebelum itu mereka bertengkar hebat. Jungsoo tentu saja tidak terima, dia membenci Heechul, teman nya itu tak mau melihat keadaan putranya dulu yang sampai depresi ditinggal Jaehee.

Takdir akibat sumpah masa lalu yang mereka ucapkan berimbas pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, yah...tuhan menakdirkan mereka menjadi keluarga besar. Walaupun Dahyun dan Jaehee tidak jadi menikah tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong lah yang menikah membuat dua keluarga itu bersatu namun sayang api kebencian masih berkobar.

Menikah diam-diam, menjadi pilihan mereka berdua, akibat restu yang tak kunjung di dapat, beruntung mereka disatukan dibangku kuliah, dan untungnya mereka kuliah jauh dari orang tua mereka sehingga cinta itu tetap terjalin, hingga rahasia besar terbongkar saat Jaejoong kecelakaan, mereka dipisahkan kembali, namun karena keadaan mereka yang jauh dari kata baik, Jungsoo melepaskan Yunho agar dia tidak depresi seperti Dahyun dan Heechul melepaskan Jaejoong untuk trauma kecelakaannya.

Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian, saat dirasa keadaan keduanya sudah baik, Jungsoo menyuruh Yunho menikah lagi namun anaknya menolak dan bertahan dengan jaejoong. Jungsoo murka dia menarik seluruh aset anaknya. Membuat Yunho jatuh miskin.

Heechul juga menyuruh Jaejoong menikah lagi, namun anak itu selalu punya alasan, dan tak lama dia terjun sebagai artis, kehidupan putrinya ditutupi dia mengaku lajang, awal debut Jaejoong, Heechul tak berani menyuruh Jaejoong kencan, karena dia tahu kehidupan artis di korea begitu keras dan dia bukan ibu yang jahat merusak mimpi anaknya dari kecil

Dan setelah Jaejoong memiliki karier yang bagus dia menyuruhnya menikah dengan orang lain, namun sayang selalu ditolak, Heechul sudah mencoba menerima Yunho tapi selalu terbayang wajah Jaehee jika mengingat keluarga anak itu.

.

 **Malam Hari**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho

Yunho segera merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah istrinya

"Umma baik, lalu kau?" Jaejoong mengingat kejadian tadi, walaupun tadi Heechul tempat kesal namun akhirnya dia mau menerima Mingyu juga

"Sama, respon nya tidak terlalu buruk"

"Aku sudah bilang tentang Mingyu"

Yunho kaget bukan main, dia saja tidak diterima sudah belasan tahun apalagi Mingyu adalah orang yang Heechul baru kenal

"Apa? Lalu?"

"Umma tidak menolak, aku akan mengajak nya lain kali"

"Aku masih mendekati Umma kembali, sepertinya butuh wktu untuk bilang tentang Mingyu" Yunho tidak mau mengambil resiko menyeret Mingyu ke masalahnya. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu mereka berdua tidur, berharap esok hari keluarga mereka bisa bersatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu hari ini ada pertandingan, sudah dibilang dia jadi pemain cadangan bukan, tapi duduk di bangku cadangan tidak buruk juga, karena dia bisa memperahtikan Wonwoo yang sedang mendukung tim basketnya

"Yak" Mingyu tertegun karena tepukan dari Yugyeomm sahabatnya dari kelas lain.

"Siapa?"

Mingyu bingung maksud pertanyaan Yugyeom

"Yang mana yang kau suka?" Yugyeom memperjelas pertanyaan nya dan sukses memnbuat wajah Mingyu langsung memerah

"Benarkan. Kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka? Nuguya?" Yugyeom memaksa Mingyu memberi tahu nya siapa wanita yang temannya itu suka, soalnya daritadi Mingyu tidak melihat tim basket tapi lebih memperhatikan cewek-cewek di pinggir lapangan

"Yang paling pinggir kanan" jawab Mingyu akhirnya dia jujur dengan temannya itu

"Ah...Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Yugyeom senang karena menangkap

"Kau kenal?" tanya Mingyu kaget, karena Wonwoo itu pendiam dan jarang sekali bermain dengan teman dari kelas lain

"Siapa yang tak kenal dia, cewe berwajah dingin namun cantik, banyak yang naksir dengannya" Mingyu merasa tersaingi jadinya

"Tapi dia seperti milik Seungcheol hyung" ucap Mingyu lesuh

"Ah matta, kaka kelas banyak yang iri olehnya, semangat Gyu, saingan mu berat"

BRUKK

"AHHH"

Yugyeom dan Mingyu langsung berlari mendekati lapangan akibat suara teriakan penonton dan juga suara jatuh. Mingyu melihat Seungcheol yang kesakitan berguling diatas lapangan memegangi kakinya, yang sepertinya terkilir, mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang penuh kekhawatiran, lalu saat Seungcheol digotong ke pinggir lapangan, Wonu ikut menyusul

"Yak Jung Mingyu" bentak pelatihnya, Mingyu akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya akibat terlena dan iri melihat adegan romantis tadi

"Cepat masuk lapangan"

Wajah Mingyu shock bukan main, dia bahkan tidak ada persiapan, niatnya hari ini dia cuma menonton saja dan melihat teknik para pemain, mau tak mau dia berganti pakaian dan masuk kelapangan.

Menit awal, dia tidak diberikan bola oleh tim nya sama sekali, padahal dia sudah mengkode, namun mereka lebih memilih menyelesaikan sendiri, akibat itu tim mereka ketinggalan jauh

PRITT

Babak pertama usai, semua pemain kepinggir lapangan

"Yak berikan Mingyu bola" bentak pelatihnya itu

"Dan kau Mingyu, jangan hanya menunggu, kejarlah bola nya"

"Aku ingin kerja sama kalian lebih bagus lagi"

Jika didepan pelatihnya mungkin teman setim nya menyetujui untuk memberikan dia bola, namun dilapangan nyatanya dia diabaikan timnya

.

 **Tribun penonton**

"Permisi...permisi"

Dokyeom, Hansol dan Hoshi baru tiba di lapangan, mereka harus ke bengkel dulu karena mobil Hansol bocor, mereka bertiga mencari spot ditengah, dan sepertinya supporter sekolahannya seperti diam saja tidak teriak teriak seperti biasanya

"Eh...kenapa Seungcheol hyung di pinggir lapangan?" Akhirnya Hansol menyadari ketidak adaan sang kapten dilapangan

"Dia terjatuh dan cedera" ucap salah satu wanita

Mereka bertiga mengangguk, ah...ini alasan mereka lesu semua

"YAK...KELUAR KAU ANAK BARU SIALAN" Mereka bertiga menatap horor wanita didepannya, mereka baru sadar jika yang diteriaki tadi adalah Mingyu

"Yak...kenapa Mingyu tidak diberikan bola" kesal Hoshi

"Bukan masalah itu, tapi dia memang tidak bisa main" jawab wanita lainnya

Dokyeom meminum air yang ia bawa lalu memberi kode kepada Hoshi, detik selanjutnya mereka berdua berdiri dan Hansol yang biasa pendiam juga ikut berdiri

"YAK...JUNG MINGYU PABO, KEJAR BOLA MU BODOH" teriak Seokmin

"JUNG MINGYU SIALAN, KENAPA MAIN MU JELEK SEKALI HAH, KAU MAU MEMPERMALUKAN KAMI" teriak Hoshi

"MINGYU HYUNG JIKA KAU MENANG AKU AKAN TRAKTIR" teriak Hansol

Mereka bertiga sukses menjadi perhatian orang banyak

"Ekhmmm" setelah itu mereka bertiga jadi salting karena menjadi pusat perhatian

.

 **Lapangan**

Mata Mingyu membelalak kaget mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu, bikin malu dirinya saja, tapi...Mingyu jadi terharu

"GOMAWOOO" teriak Mingyu

Setelah itu rasa gugup dan ketakutan nya hilang entah kemana, dia memberanikan diri ke depan merebut bola, mencetak angka dari jauh, dan sukses membuat semua orang terkejut

"Hyung"

Mingyu tidak serakah dia memberikan bola ke temannya, akhirnya mereka luluh dan memberikan Mingyu bola, dan semua trik yang anak itu gunakan sungguh mengagumkan bahkan keadaan yang tadi berbeda jauh sekarang imbang

"SARANGHAYEO JUNG MINGYU" jangan tanya ini siapa, ini teriakan Hoshi dan Dokyeom untuk dirinya

.

 **Tribun**

"Wah kenapa dia sebagus ini"

"wow daebak"

"Dia keren juga"

Hoshi dan Dokyeom mendengar itu hanya tertawa meremehkan, tadi saja dia mencaci maki sahabatnya, sekarang memuji nya setelah liat kemampuan Mingyu

PRITTT

Kemenangan di rebut oleh Seoul Senior High School, saat sunbae nya berpelukan dan merayakan kemenangan Mingyu memilih menghampiri sahabatnya

"Yeoksii..."

"Yak..Lee Seokmin lain kali teriaklah Mingyu tampan" ucap Mingyu kesal namun setelahnya dia memeluk ketiga sahabatnya itu

"Gomawoo"

Mereka tahu Mingyu mengalami masa sulit, di bully akibat hanya dia kelas 10 yang masuk tim, berbagai desas desus tak mengenakan membuat sahabatnya itu makin terpojokan dan sekarang mereka bungkam karena memang kemampuan Mingyu pantas buat dirinya diterima

"Hansol ingat janji mu" ucap Mingyu meledek

"Aish...Hyung"

Lalu mereka berempat tertawa. Mingyu merasa beruntung sekali memiliki mereka, disaat semua orang mencemooh dirinya, dan hanya mereka yang mendukungnya, walaupun tidak ada kata pujian di teriakan penyemangat mereka tapi dia tahu sahabatnya mendukungnya selalu dimanapun dan kapanpun

Para sunbae tim basket merasa malu dan bersalah pada Mingyu, mereka ingin anak itu dikeluarkan, sudah berbagai cara kejam mereka lakukan tapi ternyata mental Mingyu begitu kuat, dia bertahan dan pada pertandingan ini bahkan Mingyu membantu mereka

Dan saat perayaan kemenangan, anak itu pergi menemui sahabatnya, padahal dia adalah MVP hari ini

 **.**

 **Tribun**

 **.**

Supporter yang kebanyakan wanita ini, merasa bersalah karena tadi begitu kejam menghina Mingyu, padahal mereka belum tahu kemampuan Mingyu. Tadi saat perebutan bola kadang mingyu terjatuh namun dia bangkit lagi dan lagi, semangat nya sungguh luar biasa hingga tim mereka menang

Bahkan merek cuma tertunduk saat Mingyu menghampiri para sahabatnya

"Hoshi Hyung, Seokmin ah, Hansol, sepertinya aku tidak bimbang lagi"

Mingyu tersenyum

"Ini pertandingan terakhirku, aku akan mengundurkan diri"

 **Lapangan**

 **.**

"Kim Mingyu" teriak pelatihnya dan Mingyu menghampiri timnya lagi, saat semua nya berkumpul sang pelatih memberikan masukan

"Pertandingan ini membuktikan tim kita masih banyak yang kurang, teruslah berlatih karena lawan semakin berat"

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan" Mingyu mengangkat tangan

"Hmm songsaenim, aku ingin..." Mingyu menjeda kalimatnya

"Kau ingin jadi kapten? Ingin minta traktir" Mingyu hanya menggeleng

"Ingin mengundurkan diri dari tim, semua perkataan kalian benar aku begitu payah disini, jadi aku akan pindah ke kelas seni saja" Semua orang disitu diam mendengar pengunduran diri mingyu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu balik sore hari, dirumahnya masih sepi, hanya ada appanya saja, dia masuk ke kamarnya segera, tak lama ternyata Umma nya balik dengan Taeyong

"Yun...hiks"

Wajah Jaejoong panik bukan main

"Asma nya kambuh"

Jaejoong memapah Taeyong yang terlihat lemas sekali

"Dimana inhalernya Jae?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawaban itu membuat Yunho menggeram frustasi

.

 **Makan malam**

.

Makan malam hari ini lengkap, Taeyong sudah baikan, tapi wajahnya masih pucat

"Tae ini bubur untukmu" ucap Jaejoong menyodorkan makanan khusus untuk Taeyong

"Ini tambahkan biar proteinmu terpenuhi" Yunho menyodorkan daging kearah Taeyong

Dan Mingyu hanya menguyah makanannya masa bodo, dia merasa seperti nyamuk, hanya mengganggu saja saat momen keluarga ini, tak sadar dia memakan cabai yang ada disayur

"huwa...pedas" Mingyu buru buru mencari air, dia menyambar gelas punya Taeyong yang isinya susu panas

"uhuk..." Mingyu wajahnya merah padam, Jaejoong buru-buru memberikan air dingin, lalu menepuk pundak Mingyu

"masih pedas?" Jaejoong melihat wajah putranya masih merah, ada air mata disudut matanya

"makan ini" Yunho memberikan apel, Jaejoong mengambilnya lalu menyuapi putranya, Mingyu menurut saja, dia itu tidak suka pedas biasanya dia memisahkn cabai, tapi tadi lupa

tak lama maidnya memberikan susu coklat untuk Mingyu

"minum lah" Jaejoong menyodorkan untuk Mingyu, dia mengelap keringat diwajah Mingyu

"mianhae aku meminum punyanya hyung"

"tak apa Gyu, Umma akan buatkan lagi, kau mau makan lagi? Umma ambilkan yang baru" Mingyu menggeleng, dia sudah tak nafsu

"makanlah buah badan mu makin kurus" Yunho memberikan potongan buah yang sudah siap makan, Mingyu sadar Appa nya ternyata memperhatikan dirinya

 **Di lain Tempat**

"Aku masih butuh data lengkap untuk dijadikan berita nona"

"Ah..apa ini kurang?"

"Ya, harus ada data dari institusi bersangkutan"

Wanita itu mengeram frustasi, dia hanya punya bukti suara, tapi dia malah disuruh mencari bukti yang kuat lainnya, kalo seperti ini akan memakan waktu lama untuk melihat Jaejoong karirnya hancur

.

 **Pagi Hari**

Jaejoong lupa membawa ponselnya, manalagi dia nanti harus menghubungi rekan kerja nya, dengan meminjam ponsel supirnya, Jaejoong menelpon no rumah

"Yeobseo"

"Gyu-ya" Mingyu hanya bergumam

"Tolong antarkan ponsel Umma, ponsel nya ada di meja rias kamar"

"Tapi..."

"Jebal Gyu, kau datang ke alamat..."

Lalu Mingyu hanya bergumam, setelah itu dia ke kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk mengambil ponsel Jaejoong, saat masuk kamar orang tua nya Mingyu jadi ingin mencari sesuatu tentang dirinya, kebetulan ini Minggu dia libur, Yunho ada meeting, dan Jaejoong syuting, bukankah itu kesempatan bagus?

Mingyu membuka lemari besar itu, tapi tak ada apa-apa, saat membuka laci dia menemukan foto bayi tapii dia tidak tahu itu siapa, saat ingin mencari lagi Jaejoong menelponnya,dia mengambil foto itu lalu pergi

.

 **Rumah Sakit**

.

"Nyonya ini data bayi yang lahir 6 april 2004, tapi tidak ada yang ibunya Kim Jaejoong"

Jungsoo mengangguk, melihat list-list data dari orang suruhannya itu

"Hmm..nanti akan kuhubungi lagi"

Orang itu permisi keluar, lalu Jungsoo sedang berfikir harus bagaimana selanjutnya

"Berarti benar dia bukan anak kandung mereka"

Jungsoo mengeram frustasi

"Lalu bagaimana aku mencari orang tua kandung anak itu"

Dia melihat daftar list itu lagi

"Tapi.. bisa saja dia lahir dengan nama yang beda...aishhh"

Tiba-tiba ada ide dikepalanya

"Panti asuhan, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan data dari situ"

Jungsoo tersenyum lalu mengambil ponselnya

"Cari data panti atas nama Jung Yunho atau anak bernama Mingyu"

Jungsoo tersenyum, ah...jika bukan anak kandung mereka bukankah peluang terbesar adalah mereka berarti adopsi anak

"Hmm tapi Yunho kemarin tidak cerita tentang Mingyu, ah...molla tugasku hanya membuat dia segera pergi dari Yunho

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengenakan topi, untuk menutupi wajahnya, dia menunduk saja saat tiba di lokasi

'Aku sudah di tkp' Mingyu mengirim pesan ke ibunya, Tak lama Jaejoong muncul, dan mengambil ponsel dari Mingyu

"Gomawo"

Tanpa sadar ada orang yang memotret mereka

.

 **Tempat lain**

Drrttt

"Konfirmasi, anak itu benar memiliki ikatan dengan Jaejoong" Lelaki itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepret anak buahnya

"Tapi apa hubungan anak ini dengan Jaejoong?"

Lelaki itu mengetuk jarinya dimeja

"Siapa duluan untuk umpanku, melenyapkan Yunho"

Dia menjejerkan 2 buah foto anak laki-laki, diam lama untuk mengamati foto itu lekat

"Dia punya kemiripan sekali dengan Jaejoong, target utama ku anak ini" Lelaki itu mencoba mengatur strategi balas dendamnya, tujuannya melenyapkan Yunho dan mendapatkan Jaejoong

'Cari info lebih untuk anak ini' dia mengirim pesan ke anak buahnya

"Lets play the games"

Sebenarnya Junho itu memiliki dendam dengan Daehyun karena dia memutuskan adiknya dan lebih memilih Jaehee, membuat adiknya depresi dan bunuh diri, setelah itu dia melancarkan misi balas dendamnya namun naas yang meninggal malah Jaehee

Yunho adalah anak yang cerdas, dia merasa ada kejanggalan di kecelakaan Hyungnya membuat dia menyelidiki diam-diam, dan mengajak Jaejoong untuk gabung awalnya Jaejoong menolak namun karena dia bermimpi eonninya minta tolong, akhirnya dia ikut penyelidikan

Siapa sangka dari situ benih cinta muncul diantara mereka berdua, dan sekian lama mencari bukti akhirnya bukti kuat mengarah kepada Junho, mereka sudah bilang ke orang tua mereka namun tak ada yang percaya dengan mereka, saat beberapa hari sebelum penangkapan, Junho mengetahui berkasnya sudah dipolisi dan sebelum dia mendekam dia ingin melenyapkan Yunho yang dengan sialan merebut gadis yang ia cintai dan juga orang itu terlalu ikut campur untuk urusannya

Junho memutus rem mobil Yunho, namun saat hari kejadian, Yunho memakai mobil Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang menggunakan mobil itu untuk mengantar makan siang Yunho, akhirnya kecelakaan hebat terjadi, mendengar berita itu membuat Junho shock bukan main, gadis yang ia cintai yang menjadi korban rasanya ia memiliki dendam berlipat lipat kepasa Yunho, tapi mendengar Jaejoong selamat membuat dia senang apalagi tahu fakta jika anak Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut menjadi korban, setidaknya gadisnya tidak jadi melahirkan anak dari orang yang ia benci

"Eh tapii...jika aku menjadikan mereka berdua umpan, akan semakin seru sepertinya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol khawatir, karena kaki orang ia sayang harus di perban

"Sudah lah, ini tak apa" Seungceheol berusaha membuat Wonwoo tak khawatir

"Apanya gimana? Lihatlah sampai digotong seperti tadi" ucap Wonwoo kesal

"Uhuhu uri wonu khawatir" Seungcheol meledek Wonwoo, lucu sekali wajah anak itu sekarang

Takk

Wonwoo memukul Seungcheol kesal, masih bisanya orang itu membuat lelucon disaat dirinya khawatir

"Oppa, jangan terluka lagi" Wonu memeluk Seungcheol erat

"Ah..dongsaengku sudah besar nde, eh..keundae"

"Mwo?" Wonwoo melepas pelukannya karena penasaran

"Aku melihat sketsa baru mu"

"Lalu?" Wonwoo mencoba mengingat terakhir dia mengambar apa di buku nya itu

"Seprtinya orang itu tak asing...hmm bukan kah dia Mingyu?"

Wajah Wonwoo langsung memerah, sialan dia lupa menyembunyikan itu dari kakak nya terlaknat ini

"Yak kau melukisnya diam-diam, benarkan?" Seungcheol menggoda Wonwoo yang diam dari tadi, Wonu masih diam karena malu ketahuan

"Tidak, kau salah orang" Wonwoo mencoba menyakinkan Seungcheol

"Aish...sudahlah, aku ini kapten nya anak itu aku hafal wajahnya" sialan memang kakak nya satu ini, bagaimana lagi sketsa itu memang jelas sekali wajahnya Mingyu

"Jangan bilang, awas bocor" Seungcheol tertawa terpingkal pingkal berhasil meledek adik tirinya itu, yak mereka adalah adik kakak tapi tidak sedarah

"Upss kau berani bayarku berapa?" Seungcheol makin senang meledek adik nya ini

"Aku akan bilang ke Jeonghan noona kalau kau jalan dengan Jisoo kemarin" Wonwoo balik menyerang kakak nya

"Aku tidak takut"

"Geurrae foto ini akan aku kirimkan" Wonwoo tersenyum puas saat memperlihatkan gambar di ponselnya

"Yak Jeon WONUU" berhasil Seungcheol kena jebakannya

"Ok kita imbang" Wonwoo tersenyum puas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu masuk seperti biasa namun ada yang aneh, sepanjang jalan koridor ada tulisan entah apa Mingyu malas baca, dia fokus mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya sambil memakan permen karet, Mingyu menuju loker nya dia kaget karena banyak sekali orang, tapi loker dia kan dekat Hansol paling itu untuk nya, sahabatnya yang bule memikat banyak wanita

Mingyu tak ambil pusing dia membuka lokernya lalu saat pintu lokernya dibuka semua hadiah jatuh berserakan

"Hmm maaf noona, kau salah loker mungkin, ini punyaku dan ini punya Hansol"

"Itu untukmu"

Wajah Mingyu kaget bukan main

"Untukku? Ah...aku bukan bintang sekolah, aku bukan siapa-siapa"

"Permainan mu sangat bagus kemarin" wanita itu tersenyum

Pujian itu membuat Mingyu tersipu malu, tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk mundur bukan

"Ah...tidak, yang lain lebih bagus" Mingyu merendah diri

"Terima lah, kami merasa buruk memperlakukan mu kemarin"

Mingyu pun mengangguk memunguti kadonya yang banyak sekali

.

 **KELAS**

.

"Yak lama sekali kau" teriak Hoshi, Mingyu masuk sambil membawa plastik besar

"Woah daebak kau mendapat banyak sekali" Mingyu juga kaget melihat mejanya penuh kado, belum lagi surat

Saat istirahat Mingyu membaca satu satu intinya itu permintaan maaf untuknya dari semua supporter tim basket sekolahnya, dan tulisan di koridor itu ditujukan untuknya, ah...dia jadi malu

Lalu dia keruangan basket bertemu sunbae pelatihnya untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya hari ini

.

 **RUANG BASKET**

 **.**

"Gyu" panggil salah satu seniornya setelah melihat kedatangan Mingyu

"Ini suratnya" Mingyu memberikan itu ke mereka lalu Pelatihnya datang dan mengambil itu dan selanjutnya di sobek menjadi berkeping keping

"Aku menolaknya, cepat minta maaf" perintah sang pelatih kepada anak didiknya

"Gyu, maaf kan kebodohan kami, memperlakukan mu dengan sangat kejam, kami sadar kau memang pantas disini" ucap salah satu seniornya

"Tapi..." Mingyu bingung mau menjawab apa, dia sudah melupakan itu dan dia memang ingin mengundurkan diri

"Kau mau kan bergabung dengan tim kami?" Tawar Seungcheol lagi, Mingyu memandangi semua orang yang ada disitu dan mereka seperti sangat mengharapkan dirinya untuk menerima ajakan itu

"Hyung" akhirnya Mingyu mengangguk mantap. Mereka semua memeluk sang maknae, menyambut nya kembali

"Ah..kapten kita ada 2 ternyata" sindir sang pelatih membuat mereka yang ada disitu bingung

"Maksud songsaenim apa?" Tanya semua anggota tim

"Lihat video ini" sang pelatih menyodorkan video dari handphone nya

"Wow daebak" mereka takjub melihat orang yang berada di video itu

"Yeoksi kau memang pantas" ucap salah satu yang menonton dan yang menjadi pembicaraan cuma menunduk malu

"Ah kau telat ssaem aku sudah tahu duluan" ucap Seungcheol

Ya mereka melihat pertandingan kelas junior high school dan siapa kaptennya, yokssii Jung mingyu. Bahkan dia sampai ujian kelulusan saja esok harinya masih bela tim nya

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal, tapi aku tak mau memujimu, aku takut kau besar kepala" ucap sang pelatih

"Tapi ternyata pribadimu memang hebat, kau sabar menghadapi kita-kita"

"Ah..kau tau aku itu dulu hanya pemain cadangan, semua anggota menjauhiku, tapi kapten ku begitu baik dia mengajariku bermain, hingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang, dia seorang yang hebat, dulu kami sangat berjaya, berbagai gelar kami dapatkan, sayang dia harus kuliah di amerika dan terjun di bisnis karena permintaan ortunya padahal sebenarnya dia ingin menjadi atlet" sang pelatih malah menjadi mengingat masa lalu nya

"Sekarang bagaimana dia ssaem?"

"Dia sudah mencapai mimpinya, ah aku merindukan dia" ah dia menjadi mengingat sahabatnya itu

"Nuguya?" tanya mereka semua penasaran

"Jung Yunho"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu tidak pulang dulu dia berhenti dilapangan basket dengan rumahnya, semangat nya berlatih makin besar apalagi sekarang mereka menerimanya

Duk

Duk

Duk

Entah sudah berapa jam dia disini, dia beigtu bersemangat

Yunho melirik kiri kanan,ah..pertemuan dengan temannya tadi membuat dia rindu dengan hobinya. dulu, Jung yunho dan basket adalah 2 hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan

Saat melintas lapangan basket, dia melihat seseorang yang bermain sendiri, postur tubuhnya tak asing, dia memarkirkan mobilnya

"Oh jadi ini alasan pulang malam" Mingyu kaget melihat Appanya datang

"Memangnya tidak ada waktu lain" nada bicara Appa nya begitu serius, Yunho mengambil bola yang menggelinding begitu saja

Duk

Duk

Duk

Hanya ada suara bola, karena Mingyu tetap diam

Shoot

Yunho tersrnyum shootingnya akurat

"Ayo berduel"

Yunho melemparkan bola ke arah Mingyu, wajah appanya menjadi tersenyum

25 menit ayah dan anak itu berduel, untuk ukuran lelaki mendekati 40, Yunho masih begitu lincah, Mingyu saja kewalahan

"Hah...aku menyerah" ucap Yunho, lalu merebahkan dirinya di lapangan

Mingyu ikutan berbaring disebelahnya

"Appa...kau masih lincah sekali" Yunho terkekeh mendengar pujian itu

"Kau juga Gyu, permainan mu meningkat, dulu bola basket itu lebih besar dari tanganmu, sekarang kau sehebat ini" Mingyu tersenyum mengingat itu

"Kau mencontoh Appa mu dengan baik ternyata"

Ya...dulu saat Yunho masih tidak ssibuk mereka berdua selalu bermain basket, bahkan Mingyu diajarkan dari usia 4 tahun, hingga terakhir kelas 6, setelah itu Yunho begitu sibuk, jadi tidak heran jika mingyu begit mencintai bola oren itu

"Bagaimana tim basket yang sekarang?"

"Aku masuk tim inti" Mingyu tersenyum senang

"Yoksii, kau memang putraku" Ada perasaan senang saat appa nya memujinya tadi

"Appa"

"Hmm"

"Pelatih basket ku adalah rekan timmu"

"Jinjay? Nugu?" tanya Yunho penasaran karena dia punya banyak sahabat saat menjadi atlet basket

"Park Yoochun"

"Aih...anak itu memang, dia mewujudkan mimpi menjadi atlet dan sekarang ia pensiun lalu menjadi guru" ucap Yunho mengingat sahabatnya itu

"Dia mengidolakanmu" ucap Mingyu

"Aish..jangan percaya dulu Appa mu ini payah" Yunho mencoba merendah diri

"Appa..aku sudah lihat medali dan fotomu" Yunho tersenyum tidak bisa berbohong kepada putranya

"Baiklah, aku hanya menekuni apa yang kusuka, kau juga jika menyukai bidang tekunilah, apa yang kau suka Mingyu ya?"

"Basket" Yunho tertawa, gen dia menurun sempurna ke Mingyu

"Kajja kita beli minuman"

Mingyu mengikuti Yunho dari belakang dia melihat tubuh tegap Appa nya, ah sudah lama dia tak melakukan ini

"Appa"

"Jangan bilang"

Yunho sudah bersiap sudah lama dia tidak melakukan ini dengan putranya

Brukk

Mingyu naik dipunggung Yunho, dulu jika selesai bermain dan kelelahan dia pasti minta piggy back yunho

"Wah kau sungguh berat" keluh Yunho, bayangkan sekarang Mingyu sudah 14 tahun setelah ini dia 15 tahun

"Aku sudah besar berarti" ucap Mingyu senang. Walau berat dia tetap menggendong Mingyu

"Appa"

"Hmm"

"Saranghae"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar bisikan di telinga nya, sudah lama sekali anak itu tidak manja dengannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho melirik kesebelah, Mingyu yang sudah tertidur pulas, padahal jarak lapangan kerumah cuma beberapa kilo meter saja, efek susu coklat dan kelelahan

Yunho mengangkat Mingyu ke kamar, menggantikan seragam kotornya dengan baju tidur

"Aish...lihat kotak kecil ini" Yunho terkekeh melihat perut Mingyu, dulu perut putranya itu buncit, dia sering sekali menggelitiknya, tapi sekarang sudah rata begini

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dikeluarga kecilku. Dulu, sekarang, selamanya kau akan selalu jadi bayi kecilku"

"Saranghae"

Cupp

Walaupun Yunho sering menghukum mingyu akhir akhir ini, dulu saat anak itu kecil, yunho lah yang menemani Mingyu bermain, dia begitu dekat dengan Yunho, Mingyu si anak yang ceria, cerewet, pintar tapi manja, begitu mengidolakan Yunho, dia akan menangis jika yunho pergi, dan mingyu kecil dia tidak begitu dekat dengan jaejoong, karena istrinya sibuk syuting dan photoshoot

Jadi iangan heran jika yunho lebih tahu tentang Mingyu, dan dia juga orang yang paling sedih melihat Mingyu menjadi pendiam dirumah, sebenarnya menghukumnya hanya untuk menegurnya agar tidak salah pergaulan, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, yunho sangat menyayangi Mingyu

Hari ini dia sadar, mingyu kecilnya tak berubah hanya fisiknya saja yang tambah besar, sifat manja dan cerewetnya masih melekat di putranya itu

.

 **Kamar Yunjae**

.

"Darimana kau?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir

"Bermain dengan putraku" senyum Yunho berkembang

"Sampai semalam ini? Kau abis melakukan apa? Yak...dia besok harus sekolah Yun" Jaejoong kesal karena ini sudah pukul 12 malam dan Yunho mengajak Mingyu sampai semalam ini

"Ssstt ini urusan laki laki" jawaban yang membuat wajah Jaejoong tertekuk

"Dasar menyebalkan, aku membencimu" Jaejoong tidur membelakangi Yunho. Yunho mencoba memeluk Jaejoong

"Singkirkan tanganmu" ketus Jaejoong

"Ah...putraku mengukuti jejakku ternyata?" Yunho mencoba menarik perhatian Jaejoong lagi

"Apa yang Mingyu ikuti? Nilai merahmu? Prestasi membolos mu?" tuh kan dia tertarik

"Yak kenapa kau kesal sekali dia itu putraku, tak heran jika dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya" ucap Yunho tak mau kalah

"Sebagai ibu nya aku tak terima dia mewarisi gen mu yang itu"

"Apa dia harus mengikuti jejak kau yang galak, manja, cerewet, tukang gosip"

"Hmm setidaknya aku pintar ranking ku selalu teratas" ucap Jaejoong bangga

"Tapi wajahnya menuruni ketampananku kan?" Yunho dengan percaya diri memuji wajahnya

"Tidak Mingyu lebih tampan karena ketambahan genku" Jaejoong tak setuju dengan itu, Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, sudah lama tidak berdebat hal itu

"Kau ibu terbaiknya Jung Mingyu" puji Yunho

"Kau juga appa terbaiknya Jung Mingyu" puji Jaejoong balik

"Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku menyayangimu juga"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini mereka ber 3 menyiapkan pesta barbeque untuk Jaejoong, kebetulan Taeyong sedang libur dan mingyu juga.

Yunho bagian membakar daging, Mingyu bagian menyiapkan bahan dan Taeyong bagian dekorasi, saat sedang membakar, Yunho mendapat telepon dari rekan nya

"Mingyu gantikan dulu" Mingyu menurut segera menggantikan posisi Appa nya, namun baru 3 menit dia sakit perut dan harus segera ke kamar mandi

"Hyung, aku ke kamar kecil, tolong gantikan ya" Mingyu segera melesat pergi karena sudah tak tahan

Taeyong agak ragu karena dia tidak bisa kena asap, saat dia berdiri didepan panggangan angin tertiup kencang, membuat api semakin besar dan asap makin banyak, tak lama nafas Taeyong sudah sesak, dia kesakitan tapi api dipanggangan kian besar dan asap mengepul, Taeyong sudah tak kuat oksigen kian menipis

"Aku pulang" mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget, di halaman belakang dia melihat asap yang banyak sekali

"TOLONG" jaejoong berteriak apalagi dia menemukan Taeyong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Yunho datang dan segera mengambil kain basah untuk memadamkan api

"Hyung..."senyum mingyu hilang, halaman belakang nya kacau dan disana ada Ummanya yang menangis melihat kondisi Taeyong, Appanya yang berdiri dengan baju yang basah menghampirinya

PLAKK

"Kau mau membunuhnya mingyu"

Yunho ingin memarahi lagi tapi Jaejoong mengintrupsi

"Tolong Yun"

Akhirnya Yunho mengangkat Taeyong kedalam, mereka segera memanggil dokter pribadi yang masih memiliki ikatan saudara jadi tidak akan terbongkar rhasia mereka

 **1 jam kemudian**

Jaejoong mengelus rambut Taeyong dengan sayang, putranya sampai harus menggunakan bantuan selang oksigen karena tadi sesak nafasnya lumayan parah

"Jelaskan semuanya"

Yunho melirik sebal ke arah mingyu

"Kami membuat pesta barbeque, aku bagian memanggang, lalu ada rekan kerja menelponku, aku menyuruh Mingyu menggantikan dan setelah itu aku tak tahu kenapa itu terjadi"

Jaejoong melirik Mingyu yang daritadi menunduk

"Aku sakit perut dan menyuruh Taeyong hyung..."

Mingyu belum selesai tapi Yunho sudah memotongnya

"Appa meragukan itu semua, kau terlalu banyak sandiwara, kau menjadi bos pencopet, sering pulang malam, dan sekarang ingin membunuh saudaramu"

"Appa aku sudah menejaskan itu semua" Mingyu mengeram frustasi

PLAKK

"Umma kecewa padamu"

Mingyu berlari menuju kamarnya lalu mengunci dirinya, dia menangis menumpahkan kesedihannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla I'm back, iya hampir 2 bulan aku gak update, maaf banget T_T karena aku ini di tingkat akhir jadi tau lah T_T, tapi ini aku langsung update 5k loh hehe

dan maksih buat yang mau nunggu dan baca ff ku ^^, seperti biasa :

.

 **Special Thanks for**

 **Kameleea, anonim, babychami , Park RinHyun Uchiha, beanie, Guest, Shasae , Chiaka Angels, shfly9 - Kim, soufi park,hlyjs**

 **.**

oh iya mungkin tertarik untuk mampir ke lapak ku satu lagi : story/154723178-funky-monkey-97-line (ini cast nya ada Mingyu juga kok hehe)

untuk update selanjutnya aku usahain secepatnya yak ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**COMPLICATED**

 **CAST : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other seventeen member**

 **YUNJAE/MEANIE/other couple/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu merasa kemarin seperti mimpi, hari yang indah dia lewati dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya, tapi hari ini ia sadar dia tidak boleh bermimpi terlalu jauh, dia harus sadar siapa dirinya

'Anak pungut'

Beribu kali pun Mingyu mengelak. Tapi fakta berkata lain, sesayang Yunho dan Jaejoong padanya akan kalah dengan anak kandung mereka, sudahlah apa yang Mingyu harapkan lagi? Semua sudah terlalu jelas, dia harus pergi mencari kehidupan baru, terlalu lama jika menunggu ia lulus SMA, tapi dia mau kemana? Anak 14 tahun sepertinya yang tak pernah jauh dari rumah bisa apa, dia tak tahu kejamnya dunia luar

Mingyu masih menangis memikirkan nasib nya akan seperti apa nantinya, dia sedih sekali untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong berkata seperti itu padanya, padahal dia sudah ingin berdamai dan membuka hatinya untuk Jaejoong

Diluar kamar Mingyu, Jaejoong menangis mendengar suara isakan Mingyu, dia refleks berkata seperti itu karena tadi dia begitu lelah dan melihat kejadian mengerikan tadi, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Mingyu, dia sadar saat anak itu mulai menangis dan pergi meninggalkan mereka ke kamar

Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu menangis lagi didepannya terakhir saat anak itu masih Sekolah Dasar, berarti Jaejoong membuat putranya begitu kecewa

Tok

Tok

Jaejoong tak kuat mendengar isakan terus keluar dari bibir putranya, tak ada respon, Mingyu tak berniat membukakan pintu

"Ini Um...ma" suara Jaejoong bergetar berharap Mingyu mau membukakan pintu kamarnya

Tok

Tok

Yunho hanya melihat dari jauh, dia juga kaget akan respon Mingyu, putranya menangis, sudah lama sekali anak itu itu didepan nya, saat dia hukum pun Mingyu hanya mengeluh tak menangis, tapi hari ini sepertinya perkataan nya dan Jaejoong begitu menyakiti hati Mingyu, membuat perasaan bersalah membucah

"Gyu...hiks" tangis Jaejoong pecah karena tak kunjung dibuka kan, apalagi isakan Mingyu masih terdengar ditelinga Jaejoong, karena sebenarnya Mingyu bersender dibelakang pintu, menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, dia masih terisak membiarkan rasa kecewanya terobati

"Mianhae...hik...hiks"

Tok

Tok

Jaejoong menyerah dia duduk didepan pintu sambil terisak merutuki kebodohannya, Yunho datang mengajak Jaejoong ke kamar tapi tidak digubris

CKLEK

Jaejoong buru-buru berdiri, apalagi saat melihat tubuh putranya menyembul dari balik pintu, dia segera memeluknya, mengucapkan beribu maaf, tapi tangis Mingyu masih berlanjut, membuat hati Jaejoong hancur

"Maafkan Umma" Jaejoong terisak tangisnya sudah reda, dia mencoba membujuk putranya untuk berhenti menangis, wajah Mingyu sudah merah karena anak itu tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi

Tangan Jaejoong memegang pipi Mingyu yang basah air mata, dia mengadahkan wajah itu untuk menatapnya, karena Mingyu terus menunduk

"Hei, jagoan Umma"

Yunho memeluk Mingyu mengucapkan maaf kepada putranya, dia tidak tahu akan sefatal ini jadinya, dia terlalu pusing karena tadi kliennya meminta ganti rugi karena proyek nya gagal yang sepenuhnya bukan salah Yunho sebenarnya, dia jadi kelepasan saat melihat kejadian menyeramkan tadi, dia sadar sudah salah tempat meluapkan semua itu ke Mingyu

"Maafkan Appa sayang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu sudah tertidur, anak itu lelah menangis, Jaejoong menemaninya, memeluk putra kesayangannya

"Taeyong sudah siuman" ucap Yunho mendekat ke istrinya yang sedang memeluk Mingyu

"Hmm besok saja aku melihatnya"

Yunho mengangguk lalu mengajukan pertanyaan lagi "kau ingin disini?" Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho pun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Mingyu jadi sekarang Mingyu ditengah, sudah lama mereka tidak tidur bertiga.

.

 **Pagi hari**

Mingyu merasa pegal karena dia tidak merubah posisinya dari semalam, saat ingin meregangkan tubuhnya dia malah terkena tubuh seseorang dia melihat kesamping ternyata itu Appanya, lalu di sebelahnya ada Ummanya pantas saja dia merasa sempit sekali, Mingyu bergegas ke kamar mandi, pergerakan Mingyu itu membuat Jaejoong bangun

"mau kemana?"

Mingyu masih tak merespon, tak lama Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi

"Umma minta maaf untuk yang kemarin" Mingyu diam saja. Dia berjalan mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya

"Umma sayang sekali dengan kau Gyu, jangan seperti ini hiks, maafkan Umma" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Mingyu dari belakang, Mingyu melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar

Jaejoong menangis lagi, kesalahan nya membuat putranya menjauh lagi, padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk membuat anak itu dekat dengannya, Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya, Mingyu pantas marah dengannya

.

.

 **Sekolah**

Mingyu diam saja suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus, dia juga tidak ikut bermain dengan sahabatnya, dia cuma melihat saja, dan dia memilih tidur saat waktu istirahat

Wonwoo tidak mau ikut ke kantin, dia memilih di kelas, dan saat tiba disana dia melihat Mingyu tertidur, dia tersenyum senang, dia buru2 mengeluarkan buku gambarnya, ya Wonwoo diam-diam menggambar Mingyu sejak mereka jalan berdua waktu itu, mungkin sudah lebih dari 5 sketsa Mingyu dibukunya

"Wonwoo...dicari Seungcheol hyung" ucap salah satu temannya dan Wonwoo memberhentikan aktifitasnya dia segera berlari keluar, saat mendengar langkah kaki menjauh Mingyu membuka matanya, sebenarnya ia tak tidur, dia melihat Wonwoo menjadikan dirinya model untuk gambarnya, Mingyu berjalan ke meja Wonwoo melihat hasil gambar Wonwoo

"Wah...dia menggambarku" ucap Mingyu senang, penasaran dia membuka lembar lainnya, Mingyu takjub Wonwoo berbakat sekali dalam menggambar

"Eh...ini kan aku" ya selain sketsa yang tadi baru digambar ada sketsa Mingyu lainnya, Mingyu buru-buru pergi keluar kelas sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya

"Apa dia punya rasa yang sama?" Mingyu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan itu "ah...molla"

Semoga ini titik terang bagi kisah dia dengan Wonwoo, tapi di pikir-pikir Mingyu tidak pernah mendekati Wonwoo lagi sejak mereka jalan berdua, ah...Mingyu harus cari cara untuk itu

.

.

 **Malam Hari**

Dari tadi sore Mingyu dirumah sakit, bukan untuk berobat tapi dia menemui Jungsoo, karena wanita tua itu menyuruhnya datang setelah pulang sekolah, dia kira ada hal penting sampai Mingyu ijin tak latihan ternyata dia suruh membantu salah satu acara yang diadakan oleh nya

"Cepat ganti seragammu" Mingyu menerima baju untuk para staf entah dia disuruh untuk apa, setelah selesai dia menghampiri Jungsoo lagi

"Kau bertugas sebagai pelayan" Mingyu mengangguk, dia bergabung dengan beberapa staf lainnya

Mingyu awalnya tidak tahu ini acara apa, tapi saat membaca banner yang terpampang dia akhirnya tahu ini acara ulang tahun rumah sakit ini, ada beberapa tamu undangan, lalu anak-anak.

"Yak cepat bagikan ini" Mingyu mengangguk membagikan minuman ke semua tamu

Sang MC membuka acara, lalu Jungsoo memberikan sambutan singkat, Mingyu baru tau ternyata wanita tua itu pimpinan utama rumah sakit, pantas Appa nya tajir.

Mingyu membagikan makanan dan minuman ke anak-anak, sepertinya mereka bukan anak dari para tamu undangan, dilihat dari baju yang sama semua, sepertinya mereka anak-anak yang kurang beruntung.

"Oppa tampan" ucap salah satu anak tertawa

"Iya benar"

"Hyung tinggi sekali"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, lalu dia ingat punya beberapa snack dari penggemar dadakannya kemarin. Mingyu berlari ke loker tasnya mengeluarkan beberapa makanan.

"Igo..buat kalian semua" ucap Mingyu setelah tiba di depan anak-anak itu

"Wah...coklat"

"Gamsahamnida hyung/oppa"

Mingyu merasa senang melihat mereka tertawa

"Kalian darimana?"

"Hmm kami dari panti asuhan.."

Mingyu tersenyum miris, nasibnya sama seperti anak-anak itu

"Yak Mingyu cepat kerja lagi" teriak salah satu rekannya, Mingyu berpamitan dan kembali bekerja

Dia mengantarkan ke meja tamu undangan, mereka berpakaian formal, sepertinya bukan orang biasa

"Aigoo...Shua ya" dia melihat Jungsoo berbicara lembut dan memanjakan remaja seusianya, iri? Tentu saja, dia ingin seperti itu.

"Mingyu" Ya Mingyu kenal orang itu suami Jungsoo. Dia yang menolong nya waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau menjadi pelayan?" Kangin menarik tangan Mingyu ke tempat sepi, Mingyu bungkam takut salah jawab, tapi Kangin tau itu kerjaan istrinya.

"Ini sudah pukul 9 malam, gantilah pakaianmu, kau naik apa kesini?"

"Bus"

"Yasudah ganti pakaianmu, akan ku antar kau pulang" Mingyu mengangguk lalu menuju lokernya

Setelah memakai seragam sekolah nya lagi, Mingyu menghampiri Kangin, tapi disitu ada Jungsoo

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?" Bentak Jungsoo, Mingyu menunduk takut

"Yeobo Ini sudah malam, dia besok harus sekolah"

"Jangan membela anak ini, lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Mengantarnya"

"Jangan diantar dia bisa naik bis" Kangin menggeleng, tega sekali dia menyuruh anak 14 tahun pulang sendiri malam hari, apalagi jarak rumah sakit ke rumah anak ini sekitar 2 jam

"Sudah ku bilang kan kau harus menerimanya, bukan malah mengerjainya" ucap Kangin kesal, Jungsoo membuang mukanya

"Ayo Gyu" Jungsoo diam saat Kangin menarik Mingyu pulang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi hari**

Jaejoong tak melihat Mingyu, dia khawatir anak itu tidak memberinya kabar, untuk Taeyong dia sudah beraktifitas kembali hari ini

Tut

Tut

Tidak ada jawaban, hati Jaejoong gusar. Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi, dia menerima pesan baru, itu dari Mingyu

'Aku menginap dirumah temanku'

Jaejoong lega, anak nya aman.

.

 **Dilain tempat**

Kangin memegang ponsel Mingyu dan membalas pesan dari Jaejoong, karena Mingyu belum bangun. Kemarin malam anak itu sudah tertidur di mobil akhirnya Kangin memilih membawanya kerumah. Jungsoo tak tahu ada Mingyu dirumahnya.

Wanita itu mencari suaminya, dia melihat kamar Yunho terbuka, sudah lama sekali kamar itu tidak dibuka, karena sang pemilik sudah lama meninggalkannya

"Yak apa-apaan kau" Jungsoo kesal melihat Mingyu dirumahnya, dia melirik kesal kearah suaminya

"Suruh dia pulang"

"Sssttt" Kangin menyuruh Jungsoo diam "dia demam, ini salahmu menyuruhnya bekerja hingga malam tapi tidak memberi nya asupan"

"MWO?" Jungsoo tidak terima, kemarin sore memang hujan, sepertinya anak itu kehujanan untuk sampai kerumah sakit, tapi itu bukan salahnya

"Cepat berikan ia obat"

"Tidak mau" ungkap Jungsoo "Yak, dia bisa setep" Jungsoo mendengus kesal, dia mengambil peralatannya, lalu dia memeriksa Mingyu terpaksa.

"39 derajat" Jungsoo membaca angka dari termometer "ini kompresnya" Kangin memberikan itu pada istrinya, kenapa Jungsoo nurut karena Kangin janji bakal beliin dia tas baru.

"Dia dehidrasi juga" Mingyu memang seharian kemarin tidak makan lalu minum hanya sedikit, masalahnya itu membuat hilang nafsu makannya.

"Yeobo aku ada rapat" Kangin bingung tapi dia tidak mungkin tidak datang

"Pergilah" ucap Jungsoo tapi dia khawatir sama Mingyu

"Tapi Min..."

"Aku akan merawatnya, tapi jangan lupa janjimu itu" Kangin bernafas lega setidaknya Jungsoo mau merawat Mingyu, daritadi anak itu belum bangun mungkin karena panasnya masih tinggi

"Aku berangkat"

Jungsoo beberapa kali mengganti kompres Mingyu, hingga panas itu sedikit turun, wajah tidurnya sangat polos.

"Nyonya ini buburnya"

Jungsoo segera membangunkan Mingyu agar dia bisa mengisi perutnya, dan meminum obat setelahnya. Dan agar anak itu cepat kembali ke rumahnya.

"Yak bangun"

Mingyu membuka matanya karena merasakan guncangan di tubuhnnya, dia kaget saat melihat Jungsoo dan dia tidak tahu ini dimana

"Ak...u di..mana"

"Jangan banyak tanya cepat makan ini, dan minum obat mu, setelah itu kau pulang kerumah" Mingyu mengangguk memakan bubur itu lalu setelahnya dia meminum obat pemberian Jungsoo.

"Jam 10 ku tunggu di bawah" ucap Jungsoo meninggalkan Mingyu

Setelahnya Mingyu memilih untuk mandi. Kini dia merasa tubuhnya sangat gerah dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit sekali, dia kira setelah mandi tubuhnya enakan tapi tidak dia merasa kedinginan sekarang, tubuhnya benar benar tidak enak, tadi juga dia sudah memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan, tapi sekarang masih terasa mual. Kepalanya pening sekali seperti ditusuk tusuk sesuatu. Dia tak yakin kuat naik bus sampai rumah.

"Yak cepat aku mau ke rumah sakit" teriak Jungsoo dari lantai bawah, Mingyu menyambar tasnya dan berlari menghampiri Jungsoo, tapi baru saja dia menginjakan kakinya ke beberapa anak tangga, dia merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang setelahnya semua nya gelap

PRANKK

BRAKK

Jungsoo yang sedang mengisi bekal makan siang nya segera berlari menghampiri sumber suara itu, dia kaget melihat gucinya pecah tapi dia lebih kaget saat melihat genangan darah di sekitar situ dan melihat tubuh Mingyu tergeletak.

"Yak..." Jungsoo dengan cekatan menolong anak itu, dia memeriksa Mingyu

"Aniya, dia harus kerumah sakit" Jungsoo buru2 menelpon ambulance, selama menunggu dia mencoba menghentikan pendarahan itu sebisanya, tak lama ambulance datang, Jungsoo membawa ke rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, agar dia lebih leluasa.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Mingyu langsung dibawa keruang UGD, Jungsoo bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, dia adalah dokter penyakit dalam. Dia dan tim dokter lainnya menangani Mingyu. Anak itu kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkan transfusi.

"cepat ambilkan kantong darah B"

"Uisa nim stok darah nya kosong" Jungsoo menghela nafas, dia melihat wajah pucat anak itu, sekilas dia seperti melihat Yunho di dalam diri anak itu, dia akui ada perasaan berbeda jika dia dekat dengan Mingyu.

"ambil darahku" ucap Jungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya seperti terhimpit sesuatu, entah perasaan nya tidak enak sekali, walaupun Mingyu sudah bilang dirumah temannya tapi dia masih khawatir

"Perasaan apa ini" Jaejoong menelpon suaminya dan Yunho bilang ia baik-baik saja, lalu menyuruh istrinya itu tenang

"Semoga putra ku baik baik saja"

.

.

 **Rumah sakit**

Jungsoo merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali, dia merapihkan selimut Mingyu, anak itu masih terkena efek obat bius, setelahnya dia duduk di sebelah Mingyu dan menelungkupkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih lemas efek donor darah.

6 jam kemudian Mingyu sadar, dia merasa kepalanya sakit, dia melihat baju yang ia kenakan belum lagi ruangan yang serba putih, kenapa ia disini? Dia mencoba mengingat...ah tadi dia tergelincir dari tangga. Dia mendengar suara dengkuran lalu dia melirik kesebelahnya dan ternyata ada Jungsoo yang tertidur pulas.

Drrtt

Drrtt

Mingyu mencari ponselnya, dia melihat itu ada di sofa. Mingyu ingin mengambil sendiri, tapi baru duduk saja dia sudah merasakan pusing, dia tak berani membangunkan Jungsoo. Karena pergerakan Mingyu tidur Jungsoo terusik, dia melirik Mingyu yang sudah sadar

"Yak jangan turun dari ranjang" cegah Jungsoo dia sebagai dokter harus memperhatikan pasiennya

"aku mau ambil ponselku" Jungsoo mendengus dan memberikan itu pada Mingyu

"gamsahamnida" karena Mingyu sudah sadar Jungsoo mau kembali keruangannya tapi baru 2 langkah, dia mendudukan dirinya lagi, dia tak tega meninggalkan anak itu sendiri. Sudah dibilang dia kadang tidak tega berbuat jahat pada anak itu.

'Kau dimana?' Ini Yunho yang menelpon Mingyu

'Rumah sakit'

'MWO? Cepat katakan alamatnya'

"Ahjumma ini rumah sakit apa?" Tanya Mingyu

"Seoul Hospital center" jawab Jungsoo, dia sekarang menonton televisi karena bingung harus berbicara apa dengan Mingyu

.

.

Benar setengah jam kemudian Yunho datang dengan wajah panik dan baju yang acak-acakan, dia cemas sekali dengan kondisi putranya itu.

"Pasien bernama Mingyu" tanya Yunho ke resepsionis

"Dia diruangan VVIP no 6"

Yunho mau kesana tapi dia ingat belum membayar biaya administrasi Mingyu

"Ini untuk administrasinya" Yunho memberikan black cardnya

"Maaf tuan, tapi semua sudah lunas" Yunho bingung siapa yang membayarnya

"nde, terima kasih" Yunho segera menuju putranya, dia sampai membatalkan rapatnya.

.

.

"Mingyu"

Yunho segera menghampiri Mingyu, memeluk anak itu, dia sangat sedih melihat luka di kening putranya.

"Kau tak apa nak? Apa masih sakit?" Mingyu menggeleng

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Aku tergelincir dari tangga"

"Oh...Gyu" Yunho mengusap kepala Mingyu sayang tak lama ada suara pintu terbuka dan ternyata itu Jungsoo. Jungsoo masuk kembali, ia kaget ada putranya disitu, ia kira Mingyu dihubungi temannya tapi ternyata Yunho

"Umma" panggil Yunho gugup, dia kaget karena ada Jungsoo. Karena panik, dia sampai lupa jika rumah sakit ini adalah tempat ibunya bekerja sekaligus pimpinan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungsoo langsung, Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya

"eungh...menjenguk anak ini" jawab Yunho gugup, Jungsoo cuma memberika tatapan datar setelahnya

"tumben kau mau mengorbankan waktu mu demi seseorang selain istrimu itu" sindir Jungsoo, Yunho kehabisan ide, dia menyerah.

"Ini putraku Mingyu" ucap Yunho akhirnya karena melihat gelagat aneh ibunya, dan setelahnya tanggapan Jungsoo biasa saja

"Umma kau tak marah ?" Tanya Yunho heran

"untuk apa toh dia cuma anak pungut mu" ucap Jungsoo, perkataan Jungsoo membuat Mingyu menunduk sedih, Yunho melihat perubahan wajah putranya.

'Mianhae Gyu ya'

Sebenarnya Jungsoo tadi memberikan sample Mingyu ke lab, dia melakukan tes DNA, bodoh memang padahal dia sudah tahu anak itu bukan cucu nya tapi agar anak itu lebih percaya dia melakukan tes itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong memikik histeris saat Mingyu pulang malam hari, anak itu merengek tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Min...gyu"

Dia melihat perban dikening putranya, Mingyu di ijinkan pulang, karena tidak ada tanda tanda serius, hanya tinggal menunggu lukanya kering saja

"Apa terasa sakit?" Mingyu hanya menggeleng "kau ingin apa sayang?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Tidur" Jaejoong buru-buru merapihkan selimut Mingyu, dia mengusap rambut Mingyu sayang, tak lama anak itu sudah tetidur mungkin efek dari obat nya

"Yun, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka dalam yang serius 2 hari lagi dia harus control"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya"

"Baiklah, untuk surat sakit sudah aku titipkan temannya"

"Hmm, aku ingin disini saja, kau tidurlah dikamar kita" ucap Jaejoong

.

.

Jaejoong membatalkan jadwal pemotretan nya hari ini, untuk dramanya tinggal beberapa adegan saja karena sudah akan selesai, jadi dia baru kesana sore hari, tadi Taeyong sudah pergi duluan karena masih ada jadwal maklum dia pendatang baru.

Hari ini dia ingin merawat Mingyu, karena anak itu masih pemulihan. Sekarang pukul 8, Jaejoong sudah membawa nampan makanan beserta susu untuk putranya itu

"Gyu..."

Jaejoong menepuk pelan tubuh Mingyu untuk membangunkannya, Mingyu menggeliat lalu membuka matanya

"Makan dulu nanti minum obat" bujuk Jaejoong, tapi anak itu menggeleng karena masih mengantuk

"Ayo sayang, kau belum makan" bujuk nya lagi, akhirnya Mingyu mendudukan dirinya, Jaejoong langsung menyuapkan bubur ke putranya itu, beruntung Mingyu tak protes.

.

.

 **Sore Hari**

Jaejoong pergi dan Yunho datang, mereka berdua tidak berani meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri saat seperti ini

"Gyu"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Yunho, ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa plasik besar

"Buka lah"

Mingyu menerima paper bag itu dan melihat kotak besar di dalamnya, saat buka itu matanya langsung membesar takjub, karena isinya adalah sepatu basket dari brand ternama dan stoknya terbatas

"Apa kau suka?" Mingyu mengangguk lalu memeluk Yunho

"Gomawo Appa"

"Cepat sembuh jagoan, pakai saat pertandingan"

Yunho tersenyum putranya menyukai hadiahnya, karena Mingyu dari kecil tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Yunho, tapi Mingyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo kita makan diluar" ajak Yunho.

akhir-akhir ini Yunho khawatir karena Mingyu terlihat lebih kurus, entah itu efek dia sakit atau dia bertambah tinggi entalah tapi Yunho sangat

khawatir akan hal itu.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam mereka baru tiba, tadi Yunho mengajak Mingyu ke arena permainan dulu.

"Darimana kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir, Yunho kaget istrinya sudah pulang.

"kau sudah pulang boo?" tanya Yunho

"jawab pertanyaanku" bentak Jaejoong

"Jalan-jalan saja"

"Kau tahu kan putramu masih pemulihan, kau malah mengajaknya keluyuran , dia harus istriahat Yun" murka Jaejoong

"Ayo Gyu, kau harus istirahat, sudah minum obat?" Mingyu menggeleng, membuat Jaejoong kesal sekali

"Bahkan kau lupa menyu..."

Jaejoong diam karena Mingyu memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata "jangan marah, aku yang mengajak Appa"

Kalo seperti ini Jaejoong tidak akan marah lagi

"Jangan ulangi nde, Umma tidak mau kau sakit" Jaejoong memeluk putranya itu, Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri, hatinya resah meniggalkan Mingyu saat kondisi seperti ini. Maka nya dia membolos kerja dengan alasan sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 3 hari bolos akhirnya Mingyu masuk sekolah, banyak yang menanyakan dirinya kemana dan sakit apa tapi setelah mereka melihat perban di kening Mingyu mereka jadi penasaran karena apa.

"Yak Gyu, ini apa" Seokmin menekan perban Mingyu

"Myowa...appo" Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Seokmin "wah itu sungguhan" ucap Seokmin takjub, karena biasanya dia menonton di drama saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka ini?" Tanya Hoshi penasaran

"Tergelincir tangga" ucap Mingyu, tak lama dia melihat Wonwoo dengan Seungcheol, Mingyu buru-buru mengejar Seungcheol

"Hyung...cheol Hyung" panggil Mingyu

Seungcheol menoleh kearah Mingyu "Yak kau hilang kemana bocah"

"Hehehe aku sakit hyung" tidak perlu dijelaskan, luka di kening nya sudah terlihat

"Maaf, aku tidak ijin" sesal Mingyu

"Tak apa, semoga lekas sembuh Gyu, kasihan ada yang khawatir kau tidak masuk" Wonwoo buru-buru mencubit pinggang Seungcheol sebagai kode peringatan

"Siapa?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran, Wonwoo menginjak kaki Seungcheol menyuruh dia tutup mulut

"Hmm tent...tu saja pelatih" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Seungcheol "ah...benar juga" jawab Mingyu, memangnya siapa lagi coba?

"Sudah sana masuk, ajak Wonwoo juga"

"Eh..ada Wonu hehe" ucap Mingyu basa basi, Seungcheol pun meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Kau tak apa masuk sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir

"Hmm ini tinggal penyembuhan saja" ucap Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Tergelincir tangga"

"Makanya hati-hati Gyu" Wonwoo memberi peringatan pada cowok itu

Mingyu senyum-senyum aja denger semua itu dari Wonwoo

.

.

 **Pulang sekolah**

Jaejoong menjemput Mingyu, dia mau mengajak control luka anak itu, dia ijin datang terlambat bekerja. Kesehatan putranya yang utama untuk saat ini.

'Umma didepan sekolah mu' Jaejoong mengirim pesan tak lama Mingyu mengetuk kaca mobilnya

"Kajja"

Mereka tidak tahu ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka

"Sepertinya anak itu punya ikatan khusus, sampai Jaejoong mau menjemputnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit**

Jaejoong turun duluan, dia berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit menggunakan masker dan kacamata lalu Mingyu menyusul setelahnya

"Anak ku ingin check up" ucap sang supir yang disuruh oleh Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong sekarang sedang berada diruang tunggu

"Siapa namanya?"

"Jung Mingyu"

"Silahkam ke ruangan ini"

Sang supir memberikan berkas Mingyu lalu menyerahkan ke Jaejoong, setelahnya Jaejoong masuk duluan disusul Mingyu ke ruangan dokter tersebut. Tapi Jaejoong tak tahu jika dokter yang akan ia temui adalah Jungsoo.

Dalam ruangan Jaejoong melepas masker dan kacamata nya setelah suster meninggalkan dia berdua saja diruangan itu, suster itu tadi bilang dokternya belum datang, 5 menit kemudian dokter itu datang

"Uisa ada pasien anda"

Jungsoo masuk dan menyapa pasiennya, saat mereka bertatapan

"UM...MA" kaget Jaejoong

"KA...U" Jungsoo pun tak kalah terkejut

Mingyu menatap mereka was-was, dia sangat mengerti Jungsoo sangat membenci Jaejoong

"cepat sini Mingyu" perintah Jungsoo

Jungsoo memeriksa Mingyu, sedangkan Jaejoong sedang perang batin, dia harus bersikap bagaimana, apalagi Jungsoo tau Mingyu, jangan-jangan Yunho juga bertemu seperti dia.

.

10 menit kemudian

"Tebus obat ini" perban Mingyu sudah dibuka tinggal plester saja

"Nde"ucap Mingyu "Gyu, kau tebus ini dulu nde,Umma ingin bicara sebentar" titah Jaejoong dia harus bicara dengan Jungsoo sekarang, mumpung ada kesempatan

Mingyu pun keluar ruangan,setelah dirasa aman Jaejoong langsung bersimpuh di kaki Jungsoo

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan" bentak Jungsoo

"Ijinkan aku bersama Yunho"

"Tidak ku ijinkan saja kalian hidup bersama" sindir Jungsoo

"Restui kami Umma, aku akan menurutimu" pinta Jaejoong, Jungsoo tersenyum meremehkan

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang salah adalah Junho" Jaejoong meratapi nasibnya, ini bukan salah nya, kenapa dia yang harus dibenci oleh Jungsoo

Jungsoo tertawa keras "ya semua berawal dari ibu mu yang menyalahakan putraku, apa dia tahu anakku menderita sekali? Dia gila karena kakakmu" bentak Jungsoo yang kesal jika sudah menyangkut masalah ini

"Nde, aku mewakilinya minta maaf Umma" ucap Jaejoong tulus

"Cih tidak semudah itu, aku sangat sakit hati camkan itu" bentak Jungsoo

"Mohon restui kami Umma hiks" Jaejoong memohon lagi

"Restu? Hahaha, jangan bermimpi" Jungsoo masih membentak Jaejoong

"Aku akan melakukan apapun" Jaejoong sudah putus asa sekali, karena tak kunjung mendapat restu mertua nya ini

"Tinggalkan Yunho, biarkan dia menikah lagi" jawab Jungsoo mutlak

"Tap...pi..."

"Jika kau tidak mau, berikan aku cucu kandung, harus dari rahimmu, tidak boleh menggunakan ibu pengganti" ucap Jungsoo meremehkan

"Aku tidak bisa hamil" jawab Jaejoong sedih

"Yasudah balik satu, dan aku akan merestui kalian"

Jaejoong bungkam, tak lama dia berbicara lagi

"Aku akan memenuhi salah satunya"

"Baguslah" Jungsoo tersenyum puas, Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan selain melepas Yunho, karena Mingyu adalah anak pungut mereka.

Dan Mingyu mendengar itu semua, dia mengumpat di balik pintu. Hatinya sedih mendengar itu semua. Bukankah Jungsoo sudah berjanji jika Mingyu pergi dia tidak akan memisahkan Appa dan Umma nya. Kenapa sekarang berbeda? Jika seperti ini sama saja, Mingyu menetap atau pergi, Jungsoo tetap memisahkan Appa dan Umma nya. Licik sekali wanita tua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==0604==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu

"Aku disini untuk mengajakmu bekerja sama" tawar Junho kepada Hyosung, wanita itu terdiam bingung tak lama dia paham yang dimaksud

"Kau membenci Jaejoong juga?" Tanya wanita itu, dan Junho tertawa keras, tentu tidak dia mencintai Jaejoong

"Aku mencintai dia" jawab Junho jujur

Hyosung bingung kenapa dia mengajak kerjasama jika tujuan mereka saja berbeda

"Aku ingin melenyapkan harta berharganya" lanjut Junho lagi

Hyosung makin penasaran dengan Junho, sepertinya dia tahu banyak tentang musuhnya itu

"Aku tak mengerti"

Junho tersenyum sinis "aku tahu kau ingin menghancurkan karir Jaejoong kan? Kau tahu dia tak bisa punya anak, tapi sayang nya kau tidak punya bukti"

Hyosung tersentak kaget, bagaimana bisa lelaki didepannya ini tahu rencananya, dia sungguh berbahaya

"Aku punya yang kau inginkan"

"Lalu apa mau mu?"

Hyosung tahu di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis bukan?

"Saat berita yang kau inginkan keluar, culik Taeyeong dan anak ini tapi sebelum itu teror mereka dulu" tawar Junho

Hyosung mengenal Taeyong, dia bertemu anak itu berkali kali. lalu untuk anak didalam foto itu, dia tidak tahu siapa.

"Untuk apa aku menculik dan meneror nya?" Tanya Hyosung penasaran

"Kau tidak perlu tahu terlalu jauh, jalankan saja tugasmu" perintah Junho lalu Hyosung pun mengangguk

"Aku akan memberikan ini, jika kau menjalankan tugas pertamamu untuk meneror nya" Hyosung mengangguk, Junho pun segera beranjak pergi

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla i'm back dengan drama keluarga YunJaeMin, maaf lagi-lagi tidak bisa update cepet T_T

btw ini sudah mau akhir loh, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi hehe, ada yang mau nebak gimana selanjutnya?

.

seperti biasa makasih buat yang mau review ff ku ini hehe

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

 **soufi park , xxbbiw06, Chiaka Angels , Shyoon17, Guest, neneseonjangnim, Guest, Teukie angel4 , Kameleea, Jaewoon, Shasae, priaanisa88.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hai aku cuma mau bilang cerita ini bakal Discontinued :(**

Tapi...Jangan sedih karena aku bakal tetep lanjut dilapak yang lain hehe. Jujur dari 2017 itu aku udah jarang banget buka ffn paling buka buat update cerita doang. Alasannya karena banyak author favorit ku pindah semua ke watty. So, aku jadi lebih sering baca ff disana, sampe lupa buat maen kesini :V. Alasan kedua karena aku jarang buka laptop lebih suka hp, karena kalo ffn itu ribet banget update dari hp, aku harus buka laptop dulu terus edit-edit hmm. Dan yang ketiga, disana buat bales review lebih gampang wkwk, Dan terakhir karena aku dipaksa oleh salah satu reader untuk pindah kesana, ok fine aku ikutin saranmu.

 **Kuy ramaikan lapak ku disana :**

 **/story/173131526-complicated-yunjae**

jangan lupa vote dan comment hehe


End file.
